Less Pride, Less Prejudice
by elliotbennet
Summary: A P & P variation where we wonder what might have happened if Elizabeth had not overheard Mr. Darcy's caustic remarks at the assembly. Would she still have seen him as arrogant, conceited and having a selfish disdain for the feelings of others? Would her lack of initial disgust change the way he behaved in Hertfordshire? I hope my attempt to answer these questions entertains.
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth examined her reflection and found herself at least satisfactory. She was looking forward to the assembly tonight. They always brought out new aspects of the personalities in the small country neighborhood she knew so well. Young men became more attentive, old men more like young men, mothers like huntresses seeking mates for their offspring and the young ladies, she had to admit even though she was one herself, were the most entertaining. How one responded to attention, lack of attention, or attention being paid to a sister or friend was often entertaining. In this Elizabeth had much practice as her sisters each drew quite a bit of attention - for very different reasons. Her older sister Jane because of her ethereal beauty, her younger sister Mary for her pedantic and sermonizing air and her youngest sisters Kitty and Lydia for their boisterous flirtatious behaviour. Indeed, Elizabeth imagined if there were other keen observers of character attending this evening the Bennet sisters would give them much to be amused by.

Another, less usual, cause for Elizabeth's eagerness and indeed that of all her sisters was the anticipated attendance of Mr. Bingley, the new tenant of Netherfield Park, and his party which was rumored to contain as many as twelve ladies and as few as one gentleman. Shortly after the commencement of the assembly this impatiently expected party arrived. It was revealed to contain in fact three gentleman and two ladies. Upon their auspicious entry the rest of the assembly noticeably quieted.

"Only two ladies after all." Elizabeth said to her companions, her sister and friend Charlotte **,** as they watched the Netherfield party make their way in to the crowded assembly room. "Do you know who they are, Charlotte?"

Elizabeth was sure Charlotte, as Sir William Lucas' daughter, would be privy to the latest gossip. He made it his business to know everyone else's and although their own father had paid a call on Mr. Bingley earlier in the week neither Elizabeth, her sisters, nor their mother had been able to procure much beyond the basics from him about their new neighbor. Elizabeth was certain Sir William had been more forthcoming with his own daughter.

"I am told that the ladies are Mr. Bingley's sisters. The shorter gentleman there is husband to one of them and the tall handsome one is Mr. Bingley's closest friend. He is, I believe, from somewhere in the north."

"Mr. Bingley and his friend are very handsome." Jane observed.

"And if his clothing and demeanor are any indicator I would wager the friend has at least as much as Mr. Bingley's five thousand a year." Elizabeth guessed.

There seemed to be a buzz swirling around the room concerning Mr. Bingley's friend and soon Mrs. Bennet scurried over to inform her eldest daughters of the latest intelligence.

"Girls," she began nearly breathless from her sojourn across the room **.** "We have more than one opportunity before us. Mr. Bingley's friend, Mr. Darcy, is worth at least ten thousand a year. He has a house in town and is the grandson of an Earl. We must secure an introduction. Perhaps if we contrive to come upon them just as the dancing resumes we can they each have a Bennett for a partner."

Elizabeth and Jane, used to their mother's excitement and fluttering, were not surprised by her enthusiasm or her machinations. Elizabeth watched in amusement as Mrs. Bennet considered all of her daughters one by one determining whom to throw in the path of these rich important men. Jane got barely a glance as she would clearly be one of the two. Most likely she would be deemed worthy of Mr. Darcy as he was the richest man in the room and Jane the most beautiful woman. It was the question of whom to dangle in front of Mr. Bingley that perplexed her now. And as the gentlemen in question were moving in their direction she had little time to decide.

Mary sat but a few feet away with her hands folded in her lap. Mary was not a beauty. She looked as though she might still be going through an awkward stage waiting to grow into herself. Mrs. Bennet did not have time to wait for any of her daughters to grow more beautiful. She had to work with what she had. Catherine was promising but still appeared as young as she was. If not for Lydia, who was younger than her by a year, Mrs. Bennet would not even have allowed her out. What was the point of being in society trying to attract a man when you still looked like a girl? Lydia looked older than her fifteen years however. Although not strictly speaking pretty she had such a lively and pleasing nature that Mrs. Bennet was sure she could attract a good husband. Her prospects were second only to Jane's. However; at the moment she was across the room giggling with Charlotte's younger sister Maria and so she was not an option.

Mrs. Bennet turned back to Elizabeth. She knew that Elizabeth was often mentioned alongside Jane as a local beauty and to be fair Elizabeth was a good-looking girl. But Mrs. Bennet did not think her father had done her any favors by indulging her in teaching her whatever she wished to know including philosophy, history, languages and many other things most gentlemen did not want their wives to know and speak about. But this was a ball and Lizzy did dance well and make a lovely first impression. It was only when she had the chance to talk too much that she revealed her unladylike mind. Therefore by the time Mr. Bingley reached them Mrs. Bennet had practically planned her daughters' weddings. Sir William performed the introductions which did not include Mr. Darcy who had moved to the opposite side of the room and claimed the hand of one of Mr. Bingley's sisters for the set that was commencing. Mrs. Bennet was momentarily at a loss as they went through the introductions and she pointed out each of her daughters. She had intended Jane for Mr. Darcy but what if he was engaged to the sister? Could she risk wasting Mr. Bingley on Lizzy? As it turned out Mr. Bingley took the decision out of her hands. After being introduced to the two Bennet ladies present and made aware of the three others he made his own choice of whom to dance with.

"Miss Bennet," he said extending a hand to Jane. "May I have the honor of dancing the next with you?"

"Of course Mr. Bingley." Jane answered with a smile that clearly delighted her partner **.**

Mrs. Bennet went off to ascertain the status of Mr. Darcy and Miss Bingley leaving Elizabeth to happily accept Mr. Long's hand for the set. Jane had promised the next to Mr. Long and so when that set began Elizabeth relinquished her partner to her sister and sought her friend Charlotte at the refreshment table.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Lizzy?" Charlotte asked handing her a glass.

"You know I am. I do love to dance."

"Jane seemed delighted with her partner." Charlotte observed. "And he even more so."

"Well it shows his good taste at the very least. And he is clearly very amiable and eager to please, but I will reserve any further judgment until we know him better. What of his friend? What do we know of him? Beyond the obvious." As she said this they both observed the two men in question come to stand close by, but with their backs to the ladies. They lowered their voices but continued to converse.

"The obvious?" Charlotte asked.

"That he is rich and handsome is apparent. Beyond that I can see that he is not pleased to be here, but whether that stems from his disapproval of his company, an innate shyness in a new situation or a bit of dinner that did not agree with him I cannot discern. I tend to think it is the first, but will try and reserve judgment on that as well."

"My wise friend." Charlotte laughed. "I think we had better put some of your other talents to use in reigning in our sisters." With this Charlotte inclined her head toward Lydia and Maria whose giggles had reached indelicate proportions.

"Indeed." With that the friends strolled arm in arm across the room to prevent the young girls from making more of a scene. Just a few feet from where they had stood Mr. Bingley was attempting to persuade his friend to dance.

The conversation revealed the nature of each of them. Mr. Bingley found the evening to be meeting all his highest expectations while Darcy found nothing to at all please him. When Bingley suggested his friend should dance the glare he received in response was most telling. Darcy made it clear that he had no intention of dancing with anyone beyond their party.

"You have been dancing with the only handsome girl in the room," said Darcy pointedly.

"Oh! She is the most beautiful creature I ever beheld!" Bingley, looking around, saw Miss. Elizabeth strolling with Charlotte. "But there is one of her sisters who is also very pretty and I dare say very agreeable. Do let me ask my partner to introduce you."

"Which do you mean?' Darcy asked following Bingley's eye in the direction Elizabeth and Charlotte had walked. They had already subdued their respective younger sisters and were now seated once again. Darcy locked eyes with Elizabeth for a moment and then turned back to his friend.

"She is tolerable; but not handsome enough to tempt me; and I am in no humor at present to give consequence to young ladies who are slighted by other men. You had better return to your partner and enjoy her smiles, for you are wasting your time with me."

Elizabeth wondered if Mr. Bingley and his friend had been speaking of her when Mr. Darcy looked at her briefly, but she had been too far away to hear what was said and there were too many other interesting things to occupy her active mind and so she did not dwell on this small curiosity.

On the whole the evening delighted all the Bennett ladies. Mrs. Bennet could see the wisdom in her pushing Jane toward Mr. Bingley as he had chosen to dance twice with her and even introduced her to his fashionable sisters. Jane was highly gratified by this as well but less effusive in the display of her feelings. Elizabeth felt Jane's pleasure almost as her own and had enjoyed herself in her own right being obliged to sit down for only one set. Mary had heard herself mentioned to the Netherfield party as one of the most accomplished ladies in the neighborhood and this did much to flatter her vanity as she thought her more worthy pursuit of accomplishments were too often ignored in favor of her sisters' beauty or boisterousness. Lydia and Kitty had never lacked partners and they asked for nothing else from a dance.

Mr. Bennet was less than pleased. He had hoped all his wife's very high and oft repeated hopes for the Netherfield party would be dashed in one way or another. He barely tolerated the recitation of the events and put a stop to it quickly with a typical harsh and little understood complaint to his wife. She barely heard such things from her husband anymore. She only acceded to his gruff requests because she knew he would not provide her the type of audience her effusions required.

Having secured the privacy of their chambers the eldest Bennet sisters reviewed the night's events.

"He is just what a young man ought to be," Jane exclaimed. "Sensible, good-humored, lively; and I never saw such happy manners! So much ease with such perfect good breeding!"

"He is also handsome," Her sister countered, "which a young man ought to be if he possibly can. His character is thereby complete."

After a few more minutes of conversation they turned to the evaluation of his companions.

"And so you like his sisters, too do you?" Elizabeth asked with no small amount of incredulity. "Their manners are not equal to his."

"Certainly not – at first. But they are very pleasing women when you converse with them. Miss. Bingley is to live with her brother, and keep his house; and I am much mistaken if we shall not find a very charming neighbor in her."

Elizabeth did not contradict her sister out loud, but she remained certain that the Bingley sisters considered the society in Hertfordshire beneath them and having not been flattered herself by any particular attention nor insulted by any particular word or deed Elizabeth felt she was able to make an impartial judgment on the whole party.

The Bingley sisters were indeed very fine ladies by the common standards of the day. They were handsome in a very fashionable way, had received fine private educations and each possessed a fortune of twenty thousand pounds. The fact that the fortune that now allowed them to think meanly of others had been acquired in trade seems to have been lost somewhere amid their vast knowledge of the lineage and wealth of others. Mr. Bingley, though pleased that his friendship with Darcy and others of the first circles allowed himself and his sisters to mingle among them, was easy in almost any company. His father had left him a one hundred-thousand-pound fortune with which to buy an estate. However; having begun to enjoy life as a tenant at Netherfield his affable and carefree nature made it a distinct possibility that he would perhaps leave an actual purchase to the next generation.

As was customary the day after an Assembly the ladies of the Lucas family visited the Bennets to talk over the events of the previous night. After Mrs. Bennet established, to her satisfaction, Mr. Bingley's interest in Jane the ladies moved on to a discussion of his friend and sisters.

"His sisters are quite elegant and seemed inclined to show you particular notice, Jane." Mrs. Bennett observed. Before Jane could demure Elizabeth chimed in.

"They are indeed elegant, Madam, but perhaps a little too aware of their own worth to be a valuable addition to our little society."

Elizabeth's mother was never quite sure what to make of her daughter's cryptic character studies and so she chose to move their examination on to another perhaps more interesting person.

"And Mr. Darcy, although he was somewhat remote, was a fine dancer when he stood up with Mr. Bingley's sisters. Perhaps one of you girls can entice him on to the floor at the next assembly. For the sake of ten thousand a year I think we can overlook a slightly taciturn nature."

"I would as soon call him slightly taciturn as I would call Lydia slightly silly." Lizzy offered.

"He did seem disinclined to talk to our neighbors. Mrs. Long said he spoke not a word to her while they sat together for a full half hour." Mrs. Bennet said.

"I believe Mrs. Long may have been mistaken." Jane put in. "I saw them speaking."

"Well, Mrs. Long is known for her exaggerations." Mrs. Bennett conceded.

"Miss Bingley told me that he never speaks much, unless among his intimate acquaintances. With them he is remarkably agreeable." Jane noted.

"I am sure that was simply Miss Bingley's attempt to make clear that she herself is one of Mr. Darcy's intimates. In any case I believe agreeable may be something of an exaggeration. We may not know too much about him. But he is clearly a very proud man." Elizabeth observed.

"Well, pride, in his case, is certainly not without some justification. He is a handsome, educated man from a fine family with a vast fortune. He has some right to pride." Charlotte said.

"That is very true," replied Elizabeth "and I suppose I can forgive his pride as mine is unaffected by it presently."

Mary had some moralism to share at this point, but no one paid her too much attention and after a bit more conversation the visit ended.


	2. Chapter 2

In the course of the standard calls between the houses of Netherfield and Longbourn it was soon understood by the elder Bennett ladies that although they might be deemed acceptable by the Bingley sisters the rest of their family certainly was not. Jane chose to focus on the wish expressed by the sisters to know her and Elizabeth better and attributed their apparent disinterest in the other Bennets to a mere lack of common interests. Elizabeth, with slightly clearer vision, saw that the sisters in fact thought all of the Bennets beneath them, but were willing to condescend to a friendship with she and Jane in order to while away their time in the country.

The Bennett family and the inhabitants of Netherfield met frequently in those first few weeks as some household or other was always having a tea, a dinner or a card party. At each of these events the partiality Jane and Mr. Bingley felt for one another became more and more apparent to Elizabeth. She reveled in her sister's happiness. Charlotte did remark that Jane's preference was difficult to discern for those who did not know her, but Elizabeth had faith that Mr. Bingley's vested interest in determining her sister's feelings would allow him to perceive her regard.

While Elizabeth's focus was on her sister and her potential suitor she was unaware that she was becoming an object of interest to that gentleman's friend. Indeed, she at first gave Mr. Darcy almost no notice. She had initially felt that his obvious pride and apparent contempt for the society in Hertfordshire would make him an unlikely friend. His education and experience in the world might have made him an interesting and enlightening companion, however; her first impression prevented Elizabeth from seriously lament the lost opportunity.

Mr. Darcy too had arrived at a quick determination regarding Miss. Elizabeth Bennett. She was pretty, but by no means beautiful. She had nothing in particular to recommend her and was not worth further notice. But unlike Elizabeth Mr. Darcy quickly began to reevaluate his opinion. It was during their third meeting in company that he perceived that although somewhat asymmetrical there was something light and pleasing in her figure. The very next day he was somewhat disconcerted to discover that her eyes held a special attraction for him. Their dark brown color was far from unique but he noticed that they were rendered uniquely bright and beautiful when she laughed or found amusement and attempted to smother it. In the latter case, he noticed they shone even brighter. Soon after this discovery Mr. Darcy found that while her manners were certainly not those of the first circles they were open and unaffected in a way that put everyone around her at ease. He observed how she extended kindness in countless small ways to her friends and neighbors. She would sit and listen to Mrs. Long's mother lament the loss of her husband three decades earlier or allow herself to be drawn into a quarrel simply to affect a resolution. She was easy with children and open with her peers. Mr. Darcy quickly realized that her opinion was sought after and respected by everyone in the neighborhood. His, he hoped, discreet inquiries revealed that she was thought to be uncommonly intelligent and well read. He learned of her compassion and diligence in serving the tenants of both Longbourn and Netherfield. Mr. Darcy was quickly becoming fascinated by the fair Miss. Elizabeth Bennett of Hertfordshire though he told himself he was simply intrigued at having misjudged her so thoroughly at their initial meeting.

Elizabeth remained unaware that the great gentleman was developing a high opinion of her. She had seen no evidence of an error in her first opinion of him. And so, though she harbored no ill will she did not seek him out. She was somewhat unsettled when she observed him seeming to eavesdrop on her conversation one night at Sir William Lucas' dinner party. Unable to determine why he would do such a thing Elizabeth thought perhaps what she had at first perceived as prideful disdain might be at least in part shyness in company. She decided to experiment with the notion.

After Colonel Foster excused himself from their conversation, which Mr. Darcy was close enough to overhear, Elizabeth turned to him and said:

"Did you feel I was persuasive enough to convince the good Colonel to give a ball?" This was said with a smile intended to put him at ease and a raised brow as if to challenge him to be pleasant enough to converse with.

"Indeed, I have no doubt of your success." He conceded after a moment where his mortification at being caught in his observations made him unable to speak. "But I suppose it is a subject which always makes a lady energetic is it not?"

"That is true." She laughed. "It is a subject which gives animation to a set group though I would challenge your characterization of that group as being composed of entirely the fairer sex."

"Then to which group do you attribute particular animation on the subject of balls, Miss. Elizabeth?" Mr. Darcy asked with a smile which took Elizabeth quite by surprise as it was the first time she had seen him engage in that activity. After a moment's distraction over the surprising discovery that the proud Mr. Darcy had dimples Elizabeth responded.

"To those of us who enjoy dancing of course. It is often is true of women, but can just as easily be true of men. Your friend Mr. Bingley is a good example of this I believe. I imagine he would be as energetic on the subject of balls as I was in my efforts to convince Colonel Foster to throw one."

"That is true." Mr. Darcy agreed. "Mr. Bingley greatly enjoyed himself at the assembly."

"But you did not?" It was more a statement than a question, but uttered with a cautious kind of curiosity rather than accusation. Mr. Darcy responded in kind.

"No I confess I did not."

"Were you unwell?" Elizabeth asked thinking to give him an opportunity to avoid a conversation that could swiftly become uncomfortable.

"No I confess I was not unwell." Mr. Darcy admitted finding himself intrigued by the gentle questioning of his companion. "I am, in general, not comfortable in large gatherings where I am not only a stranger but an object of some interest to the matrons."

Elizabeth was somewhat surprised by this honest disclosure and Mr. Darcy seemed no less so. Before he could apologize for the gravity and relative intimacy he had inadvertently injected into their conversation Elizabeth responded, as was her way, to put him at ease.

"I can well understand that, Mr. Darcy." She told him simply. "However; I would encourage you to perhaps practice the art of meeting new people somewhat more frequently than you have since entering the neighborhood and that will ensure that you do not find yourself in such a predicament again during your time in Hertfordshire. The next gathering, large or small, could find you not among many strangers but among friends or new acquaintances at least."

"Sage advice, Miss. Elizabeth." He replied in the same matter of fact tone. "I suppose I could practice as you call it. I imagine that is what it would take because it is not an activity that comes naturally to me. However; this does not address my other concern when I find myself in the society of those I do not know but who seem to know much about me or my circumstances at least."

This last statement was uttered with an air of intentional mischief so unlike the Mr. Darcy she had observed during their brief acquaintance that Elizabeth was at first at a loss as to how to respond. She had not suspected Mr. Darcy had a playful side even though Jane had always insisted that Mr. Bingley and his sister both claimed he was very pleasant and genial in their company. Before she could formulate a suitably teasing response she heard her name being called. Turning Elizabeth saw Charlotte approaching.

"Elizabeth," she said with a look of apology at Mr. Darcy. "My father insists on hearing you play. I am sorry. I tried to dissuade him, but you know how he delights in your performance."

Charlotte had had no desire to interrupt her dear friend's very congenial looking exchange with the handsome, rich and eligible Mr. Darcy, but her father had been adamant. For his part, Sir William had also noticed the fine-looking couple his lovely young neighbor and the wealthy Mr. Darcy made, but he was of a different mind than his daughter on the matter. In his experience a gentleman could only find so much enjoyment in a conversation with a lady, even one as vibrant and witty as Elizabeth Bennet. He also knew how utterly captivating she was when exhibiting and so he felt quite smug about the service he was performing in advancing the potential match.

"Charlotte," Elizabeth answered her friend unaware of either her or her father's motivations, "I am sure there are many here who would more welcome a chance to demonstrate greater skill than I possess."

"And yet, my father has specifically requested you so you know what result will come from your protestations." Charlotte countered.

"Indeed I do." Elizabeth conceded taking her friend's arm. "You must excuse me, Mr. Darcy Sir William is quite impossible to dissuade in instances such as this."

Mr. Darcy acknowledged her departure with a proper bow. Gone was the smile she had glimpsed earlier and Elizabeth briefly wondered if she had only imagined it. For his part Darcy was by no means opposed to hearing her perform. He positioned himself in a corner where he could best observe her and he was not disappointed. Although her performance was not technically perfect the emotion she put into both her voice and her playing captivated him. In fact, Mr. Darcy was so focused on the music and the enchanting face of the performer that he failed to notice Miss. Bingley wending her way to his position until she stood directly behind him and began to speak.

"I imagine I can guess your feelings at this moment."

Mr. Darcy startled. Her voice and the feel of her warm breath on his neck were unwelcome at any moment, but in particular now when he was so thoroughly enjoying himself. Was it possible that she perceived his fascination with Miss. Elizabeth?

"I should imagine not." He scoffed and hoped.

"You are thinking how insupportable it would be to pass many evenings in this manner – in such society with such meager accomplishment being lauded. Indeed, I am quite of your opinion. I was never more annoyed . . ."

"No nor I. Excuse me." Darcy agreed curtly bowing briefly and moving himself away.

Although pleased with Mr. Darcy's apparent agreement Miss. Bingley was none the less puzzled by his abandonment. Which loss was felt more keenly moments later when Miss. Eliza's sister took her place at the instrument to play a concerto ill-suited for the occasion. This was followed by Scotch airs at the request of some other Bennets who then began to dance with some of the officers. Miss. Bingley was certain she and Mr. Darcy would have had a fine time criticizing this turn of events together, but alas she could not locate him.

This was not an accident. After extricating himself from Miss. Bingley's prying eyes and acerbic wit he found a position beside a column which allowed him to watch the end of Miss. Elizabeth's performance while at the same time concealing him from Miss. Bingley's view. While he was lamenting Elizabeth's replacement at the instrument he was thus accosted by his host Sir William Lucas.

"What a charming amusement this is for young people, Mr. Darcy. There is nothing like dancing after all. I consider it as one of the first refinements of polished societies."

Before Mr. Darcy could point out that dancing was far from a symbol of refinement being common and popular among savage societies his wandering gaze caught sight of Elizabeth watching the dancers with merriment in her fine eyes. His distraction caused him to miss not only the opportunity to reply but a good portion of what his host was saying. When he was able to focus again, his eyes still following Elizabeth as she moved about the room, he heard Sir William discussing something about London.

"I did not feel quite certain that the air of London would agree with Lady Lucas."

Mr. Darcy was at a loss as to how to respond having not heard the preamble to this statement. He determined however that perhaps this was a perfect time to take Elizabeth's advice of practicing the art of conversation and so he responded.

"My Cousin Anne is of a fragile disposition and can stand the air of London but rarely. However, I think most people of average health do not suffer ill effects from lengthy visits outside of the summer months."

Sir William was so grateful for this lengthy advice from his generally quiet neighbor he almost failed to perceive that Miss. Elizabeth was moving right past them. He was struck with the idea of doing them each a great service and called out to her:

"My dear Miss Eliza why are you not dancing? Mr. Darcy, you must allow me to present this young lady to you as a very desirable partner. You cannot refuse to dance, I am sure, when so much beauty is before you." And, taking her hand, he gave it to Mr. Darcy who appeared uncomfortable but very willing to receive it. Elizabeth was too surprised to object at first but when she tried to draw her hand away Mr. Darcy held fast.

"Indeed, Sir," she protested to Sir William. "I have not the least intention of dancing and did not move this way in order to beg for a partner."

"Sir William would never be so foolish as to believe you would have to beg for a partner Miss. Elizabeth." Mr. Darcy answered her. "He was most likely attempting to satisfy my desires and not yours."

That smiling concession took Elizabeth by surprise, but she felt that despite his efforts to make himself agreeable he could not really desire to dance with her and so she offered a compromise.

"Is that so Mr. Darcy?" She quirked her brow at his earnest gaze. "Well though I am sorry to disappoint you I must decline to dance." She was again caught off guard by the ever-changing Mr. Darcy as he looked genuinely disappointed at this. "However, I do find myself in need of refreshment."

"Of course, Miss. Elizabeth." Mr. Darcy replied smartly moving the hand he still held to his arm. "Excuse us, Sir William."

"Of course, of course." Sir William responded with a chuckle very pleased with what he had accomplished. Even if he would not have the pleasure of watching the fine young couple dance tonight he felt sure it would happen soon enough.

"Thank you, Mr. Darcy." Elizabeth said taking the punch glass he offered.

"My pleasure, Miss. Elizabeth, but if I might ask . . ."

"Yes, Mr. Darcy." She prompted when he seemed at a loss as to how to proceed. "You see this is exactly why I urged you to practice your conversational skills. It is like when I have to fudge my way through a difficult passage when I play. I know you too can muddle through. Simply cover up your inability to think of something profound to say with an observation of something mundane like the weather or the size of the room."

"I see how your rules of conversation could do much to help someone as out of practice as myself." He responded surprised at her teasing but not unpleasantly so. "Would you care to share more with me?"

"As the occasion calls for it, Mr. Darcy, I should be happy to help. But I see that when you forget what you are about you are quite capable of conversing."

"Perhaps only when my partner is as worthy as yourself."

"And compliments too, Mr. Darcy." Elizabeth laughed and Mr. Darcy briefly wondered if he had said too much, if letting his guard down with her would result in raising her hopes as to his interest in her. He was always on his guard around unattached women of a certain age. Raising their expectations was cruel. Her next words put him at ease. "But fear not I am unlikely to swoon at such auspicious attention. I expect my friends to point out all of my good points and constantly inflate my ego. Why else would I keep them around?"

Mr. Darcy passed the remainder of the evening in Elizabeth's company. After this exchange they were joined by Jane and Charles who were eager for refreshment after an enthusiastic set on the dance floor. The foursome talked about Mr. Darcy's and Mr. Bingley's impressions of the country. The ladies offered advice on sites to visit and they discussed the possibility of a ball at Netherfield. The conversation was varied and pleasant, but Mr. Darcy was consistently distracted by the dazzling smile Elizabeth continually bestowed on Mr. Bingley and her sister. Having been a keen observer of her for several weeks Mr. Darcy knew this to be the smile she used when she was particularly pleased by something. He had seen it exactly three times. The first was at Mrs. Long's dinner party when it was revealed that the dessert was her particular favorite. The second was at a small gathering at Netherfield just last week when Miss. Bingley had spilled tea all over herself just after making an especially acerbic remark about Elizabeth's simple gown in the context of "admiring" country tastes.

The most recent time was just a few days ago at Longbourn when she received a package. She moved to the corner of the room to open it, but Darcy had been watching her closely and he saw not only the beautiful smile that graced her lovely face but also what it was that caused it. The package contained a book. Elizabeth looked at the note that had accompanied it for a moment before reverently turning the book over and running her fingers along the gold leaf lettering on the cover. It was a title he was familiar with, Rousseau's _Social Contract_. He was surprised not only that she would be reading a book on political theory but that she would be reading it in its original French. Surprised and impressed. Now she wore that smile every time her elder sister and his friend interacted. The only conclusion Darcy could draw from this, given what he knew of Elizabeth's love for her sister, was that Jane was fond of Bingley and Elizabeth was happily observing his friend apparently return this affection.

A short while later Mr. Bingley's carriage was announced. They would be the first to leave. Mr. Darcy suspected this was Miss. Bingley's doing, but said nothing **.** Bingley expressed his disappointment and to Jane his hope that they would meet again soon.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning a note arrived at Longbourn from the ladies of Netherfield inviting Jane to dine with them as the gentlemen were dining with the officers. Jane was delighted at the prospect of spending some time with her new friends, but her mother would not be satisfied with her going to Netherfield without seeing Mr. Bingley. Consequently, she forced Mr. Bennett to declare the carriage could not be spared. Therefore, Jane would have to go on horseback. Jane, who loved to ride, did not object except that she felt sure it looked like rain. Her mother would not be dissuaded and in the end Jane set off on Nellie hoping she would make it before the rain began.

Jane was in fact caught in the rain as the skies nearly opened up only one mile in to her three-mile journey. Perhaps she could have quickly recovered from this soaking had she been properly cared for upon her arrival, but this was not to be. Despite the clear evidence that she was soaked through and thoroughly chilled Miss. Bingley had Jane escorted in to the dining room after she was divested of her things. Jane was never one to call attention to herself or demand considerations and so she trusted her hostess to know what was best and assumed her growing discomfort would pass once she sat and ate for a while. This also was not to be. Halfway through what felt very much like an interrogation on her family's estate and relations Jane nearly collapsed in to her soup. It was only at this point that Miss. Bingley determined her guest required some degree of assistance. Which assistance she immediately called a servant to provide. Jane was installed in a guest room and given dry clothes. After she rested for several hours she was found, by the maid who checked on her, to be quite feverish. The local apothecary was sent for and Jane begged to be allowed to pen a note to Elizabeth so her family would not worry when word inevitably spread that Mr. Jones was attending her at Netherfield.

When Elizabeth read Jane's note she was furious with her mother. She communicated the news to the family and after some discussion between her parents told them of her plan to leave immediately to attend Jane. Her father explained that the carriage really was unavailable now as the horses were being used on the farm so Lizzy declared her intention of walking. Mrs. Bennett was quite unsupportive of the scheme.

"How can you be so silly as to think of such a thing, in all this dirt? You will not be fit to be seen when you get there."

"I shall be fit to see Jane – which is all I want." Lizzy responded.

After a bit more conversation Lizzy got her way and Kitty offered herself and Lydia as her companions as far as Meryton. The journey after that was quite muddy and wet. She arrived with sore ankles, dirty stockings and a face glowing from the exertion.

Although she wanted nothing more than to request that the servant who escorted her inside bring her directly to Jane's room she knew this was not acceptable. She had to be received by her hosts and pay them her respects. She tried to wipe the dirt from the bottom of her shoes and restore her gown and overcoat to some sort of respectable order before being led to the breakfast room.

The occupants of the room all reacted quite differently to her arrival. It was clear that Miss. Bingley and her sister were nearly incredulous at her walking three miles through dirt and mud. Miss. Bingley seemed more shocked by this than Mrs. Hurst but they both treated her with condescending civility. Mr. Bingley's welcome was more than civil, it made her feel truly welcome. Elizabeth would not have thought Mr. Hurst at all aware of her presence had he not risen to his feet upon her entering the room. He returned to his seat quickly and seemed unaffected by any of the events or conversations going on around him. Mr. Darcy was clearly as surprised by her arrival and disheveled state as were Bingley's sisters, but he seemed more interested than appalled **.**

Although he wondered at the necessity of such a course of action Mr. Darcy appreciated the way the exercise had animated Elizabeth's fine eyes and admired the devotion to her sister which he was certain inspired the journey in the first place.

These assessments took only a matter of moments. Elizabeth immediately inquired after her sister and was told that she was awake but feverish. Anxious to see Jane and to care for her in whatever way she could Elizabeth was grateful when Miss. Bingley rose and took her to Jane's room. Once they were alone together Jane expressed her gratitude to Elizabeth and her delight at having her sister by her side when she was feeling so poorly. Elizabeth would not allow these expressions to go for too long as it was clear Jane was not equal to even this small exertion. Moping her brow with a cloth she wet in the basin by the door she assured her sister there was no place she would rather be. Since childhood Jane and Elizabeth had been the best of friends and near constant companions. As a consequence, they had accumulated many habits and rituals for the various situations in which they found themselves. One such habit was that on the rare occasions Jane was ill Elizabeth would entertain her with songs and stories she made up for her sister's amusement. Therefore, once Jane was settled and Elizabeth had gotten her to eat some of the food Miss. Bingley had sent up Elizabeth began a story to entertain her sister and added in songs to punctuate the important moments.

Sometime later when Mr. Darcy went to his room to retrieve a letter from his cousin he heard a vaguely familiar intensely pleasant sound emanating from one of the guest rooms. Looking up and down the hall to be sure no servants were about he made his way toward the sound. After only a few steps he was certain it was Elizabeth he was hearing. He did not recognize the melody nor the words when he was close enough to discern them. It seemed to be a song about she and Jane and some events of their childhood. So entranced was he that he didn't notice when the song had stopped. Nor did he immediately hear the footsteps nearing the closed door. However, the turning of the door knob was enough to startle him out of his reverie. Mr. Darcy jumped back and made what he hoped was a good impression of having just walked by the room on his way to his own.

"Mr. Darcy." Elizabeth said with some surprise as she almost walked in to him.

"Miss. Elizabeth, I apologize." Mr. Darcy said, sincerely sorry to have violated her privacy by eavesdropping on her song which he presumed had been sung to her sick sister.

"Not to worry, Mr. Darcy." Elizabeth assured him. "I have just been singing my sister to sleep and hope to quickly fetch a book from Mr. Bingley's library to amuse myself while she rests."

Feeling less like an intruder for her having shared with him what he already knew Mr. Darcy found himself somewhat at ease in her company. Not entirely at ease though for her fine eyes and figure made that unlikely.

"May I show you the way?" He asked offering her his arm.

"Thank you," she said placing her hand on his arm.

"How is Miss. Bennet?"

"Resting now, but I am afraid she is truly unwell." Elizabeth answered softy. "Jane has always been hearty. It is one of the few things she and I have in common. Therefore, illness with either of us feels serious and ominous I suppose. I know it is not anything too dire but I cannot seem to shake the feeling of dread I feel seeing her so pale and sickly."

"Is there anything more that can be done for her?" Mr. Darcy asked wanting to eliminate the worry etched on Elizabeth's face. "I know Mr. Bingley would do whatever is necessary to assure you sister's comfort."

"I believe that is true." Elizabeth responded and Darcy was pleased to see a slight sparkle in her eyes as she said this. "But no, thank you I am sure she will be well after some rest."

Mr. Darcy stepped back and indicated the door to the library for Elizabeth to enter. Inside she was surprised and he chagrined to find Miss. Bingley. That lady's alert eyes quickly looked between the two newcomers noting how Elizabeth's hand rested on Darcy's arm and the slight smile on his lips as he had looked down at her before they noted her presence.

"I am so sorry." She said rising and grabbing the book she had noticed Darcy reading the previous evening. "I was reading and lost track of time. If you needed something Miss. Eliza you needn't have bothered Mr. Darcy. A servant could have seen to your needs or directed you to me. I realize you are not used to having so many available to attend to your needs."

Before Elizabeth could respond Mr. Darcy spoke up.

"You are mistaken, Miss. Bingley. I encountered Miss. Elizabeth in the hall and offered to escort her to the library so that she might select a book to read while her sister sleeps." This was said with enough of the Darcy disdain injected into his voice that Elizabeth was taken aback at how quickly he shifted from a pleasant even affable friend to a haughty stranger. In this case, she was almost grateful as his annoyance seemed to be on her behalf. However; he did not know her at all if he supposed she needed his assistance in dealing with the likes of Caroline Bingley.

"Je ne savais pas que vous étiez fluent en Francais ? Vous aimez Rosseau?"

"Excuse me? Miss. Bingley responded.

"You are reading a copy of Rosseau's Social Contract in the original French. I assumed that you must speak the language if you read it well enough to wade through that text." Elizabeth explained.

"Oh I . . ." Miss Bingley began a response as she held her book out to examine it.

"No matter Miss. Bingley." Elizabeth responded feeling somewhat petty for exposing her hostess. She was simply a mean-spirited woman whose attacks were predictable and unimaginative. Elizabeth knew she should ignore her rather than rise to the bait. "I will only disturb you for a moment while I select a book for myself from your brother's collection."

With that Elizabeth turned from both Miss. Bingley and Mr. Darcy to peruse the sparsely populated shelves on the other side of the room. Miss. Bingley proceeded to address Mr. Darcy in hushed tones and Elizabeth gave herself over to her book search. Eventually she found a few texts on a desk. One of them was a book of poetry. She took the volume placed it under her arm and turned to go.

"I will be returning to my sister." She told the others.

"Are you a fan of Wordsworth?" Mr. Darcy asked stepping away from Miss. Bingley who very discreetly slid in the same direction thereby maintaining the very slight distance between them.

"I confess I have not read this work yet, but I had heard much of it and was curious. I greatly enjoyed The Prelude and Poems in Two Volumes, but found them so melancholy I was happy to learn that his latest work was less focused on loss and hardship as perhaps the poet's life has less of these things of late. I had heard it was to be published soon but did not realize it was already available. I am impressed with your brother's library, Miss. Bingley."

"I am afraid you will find that volume does not belong to Mr. Bingley." Mr. Darcy interjected. Elizabeth opened the book and saw the author himself had inscribed the book and it was not addressed to Mr. Bingley, but Mr. Darcy.

"I apologize, Mr. Darcy." Elizabeth said reluctantly handing to book to him while seemingly unable to tear her eyes from the handwritten inscription.

"I did not mean you were not welcome to the book, Miss. Elizabeth." He said quickly pushing it gently back in to her hands. "I think if you are a Wordsworth enthusiast you will greatly enjoy this volume and I would by no means suspend any pleasure of yours."

Tired of a conversation in which she could not take part Miss Bingley reminded Miss. Elizabeth that her sister might need her.

"Indeed you are correct, Miss. Bingley." Elizabeth responded. "If you will excuse me Mr. Wordsworth and I will look after, Jane. " She curtseyed and turned to leave, but added. "Thank you for loaning this to me, Mr. Darcy. I will take great care of it."

"You are sincerely welcome, Miss. Elizabeth." He responded with one of those rare smiles that nearly took her breath away. She had not been gone more than a minute before Miss. Bingley began to lament the presence of "such people" under her roof. Mr. Darcy appeared to be paying perfect attention and indeed did catch the occasional reference to their small estate, their mother's manners or sisters' behavior, but for the most part Miss. Bingley's invectives did not penetrate the happy malaise he seemed to experience after each encounter with Miss. Elizabeth Bennet. If not for her inferior connections, he believed he would be in real danger. He was grateful that he and Mr. Bingley were planning to tour the estate at any moment as he felt any more time with the lovely Miss. Elizabeth Bennett would only disconcert him more.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to everyone who has fav'ed, followed and reviewed! I so appreciate knowing people are being entertained by something I created!

As Miss. Bingley and Mrs. Hurst had nothing more entertaining to do whilst the gentlemen were out they attended Miss. Bennet soon after Elizabeth had returned to the room herself. The four ladies chatted amicably about all the trivial nothings that composed acceptable conversation amongst gently bred ladies. When the clock struck three Elizabeth felt she needed to return home.

"Miss. Bingley, Mrs. Hurst I want to thank you for your hospitality toward Jane and myself. I am afraid I have imposed on you for long enough and will return home presently."

"Of course, Miss. Elizabeth. We will call the carriage for you." Miss. Bingley said quickly rising to ring for a servant.

"Lizzy," Jane said weakly. "You have been such a comfort. I feel . . . I wish."

Elizabeth felt helpless. She had no desire to leave her sister in such a state especially when the meek and passive Jane had almost gone so far as to request Elizabeth's presence for herself. But of course, she could not ask to stay. She could merely promise to return at the earliest possible moment which would not be considered rude in the morning. Before she could do this however Miss. Bingley offered her what she really wanted.

"Miss. Eliza it is clear that your sister would feel better were you to stay here and nurse her. Please stay until she is well." She offered graciously. As the summoned servant appeared at the sitting room door Miss. Bingley instructed her to send to Longbourn for clothes and sundries for Miss. Elizabeth Bennett.

"Thank you, Miss. Bingley. You are too kind." Elizabeth said sincerely feeling she may have been too harsh in her opinions and judgments of her hostess.

A while later the Bingley sisters retired to dress for dinner. Elizabeth helped Jane from the couch where she had reclined during the visit back to her bed. Having been warned that she would be summoned to dinner at half past six she thought it best to go to her room which adjoined Jane's to look at what dresses her mother had sent and choose one quickly to allow her to check on her sister again before having to go down.

When she entered the drawing room everyone asked after Jane as was to be expected, but Mr. Bingley's inquiries were the first, the last and the longest. Elizabeth smiled at this clear evidence of his partiality but was not able to give a favorable report on Jane to anyone. She certainly was no better. Miss. Bingley and Mrs. Hurst expressed their deep sorrow at this news for a minute or two but then they both seemed quite able to put the matter entirely out of their minds. Elizabeth who could hardly focus on anything due to her concern for Jane's health was at least cheered by the sisters' behavior which allowed her to give free reign to her previous dislike of them and their superficial concern for her beloved sister. Being seated at the far end of the table next to Mr. Hurst Elizabeth did not have much opportunity to participate in the conversation. This suited her as her main aim was to finish as quickly as possible without appearing rude and return to Jane.

As soon as Elizabeth had excused herself to attend her sister her elegant hostesses could contain their animosity no longer.

"I certainly hope Miss. Jane Bennett recovers quickly as I would not wish to endure her sister's company much longer." Before her brother could voice the objection evident on his face Caroline continued. "She has no conversation, no style and no beauty. How she has bewitched even this small country neighborhood into believing her to be a rare and vibrant beauty, I believe Sir William called her, is beyond me."

"I quite agree, sister." Louisa offered. "She has nothing in short, to recommend her, but being an excellent walker. I shall never forget her appearance this morning. She really looked almost wild."

"She did, indeed, Louisa. I could hardly keep my countenance. Very nonsensical to come at all! Why must she be scampering about the country because her sister had a cold. Her hair, so untidy, so blowsy."

"Yes, and her petticoat; I hope you saw her petticoat, six inches deep in mud, I am absolutely certain; and the gown which had been let down to hide it not doing its office."

"Your picture may be very exact, Louisa," said Bingley;" but this was all lost upon me. I thought Miss. Elizabeth Bennet looked remarkably well when she came into the room this morning. Her dirty petticoat quite escaped my notice."

"You observed it, Mr. Darcy, I am sure," said Miss. Bingley; "and I am inclined to think that you would not wish to see your sister make such an exhibition."

"Certainly not." Darcy answered, but then remembering Elizabeth's affection for her sister added, "however, in a case such as this where there is no danger involved in the travel and real relief can be offered to the ailing party I am not opposed to Miss. Elizabeth's actions."

"Well," Miss. Bingley struggled to form a response that could simultaneously deride Eliza Bennet and agree with Mr. Darcy. "I suppose if her family was wealthy enough to keep a carriage and four she would not have had to so demean herself, but to walk all those miles in the dirt and quite alone. It seems to me to show an abominable sort of conceited independence, a most country-town indifference to decorum."

"It shows an affection for her sister that is very pleasing," said Bingley.

"And I think an affection such as theirs may not bow to propriety when one or the other is in need of help. It cannot be considered harmful in a situation such as this. Although I would not want my sister to exert herself in such a way on my behalf I certainly would do that and more for her."

"Well said, Darcy well said." Bingley exclaimed.

"I have an excessive regard for Miss. Jane Bennet, she really is a very sweet girl. I do wish there was some possibility of her being well settled but I am afraid her circumstances make it quite unlikely." Mrs. Hurst observed trying to change the direction of the conversation.

"I think I have heard you say that their uncle is an attorney in Meryton." Miss. Bingley added.

"Yes; and they have another, who lives somewhere near Cheapside." Mrs. Hurst answered as if this ended all discussion about the prospects of the Bennet ladies.

"That is capital," Caroline exclaimed and they both laughed heartily at this geographical evidence of the Bennets' inferior situation.

"If they had uncles enough to fill all of Cheapside it would not make them one jot less agreeable," cried Bingley, then emboldened by Darcy's earlier defense of the ladies he ventured to add, "and although they may not have relatives in the most fashionable part of town they were born into that state to which we aspire – the landed gentry. It seems somewhat strange to be putting on airs as if you are their betters when in the order of society, they have something we do not."

"That is true enough, Bingley. " Darcy encouraged. "However though they may be the principal players in this small country town their general situation of no dowries and low connections do materially lessen their chance of marrying men of any consideration in the world."

Bingley made no reply to this, but instead appeared to grow pensive at his friend's remarks. Indeed, neither gentleman seemed to be aware of the sisters' continued discussion of all the vulgarities involved in the Bennets' situation. Despite this the sisters faithfully returned to their dear friend's room and sat with her until they were summoned to coffee. Elizabeth begged to be excused from company for some time as she felt her sister needed her. She indicated she would not quit Jane until she was able to coax her to sleep.

The next morning Elizabeth asked for breakfast to be brought to her in Jane's room. She ate but little as her sister slept fitfully, bathing her face with the cloth she kept by the bed whenever she awoke. By midday Jane was sleeping peacefully, much to Elizabeth relief **.** At that point she felt it more necessary than pleasant to make an appearance below. She would have much preferred to stay by Jane's side and read her book, but did not want to be rude to her hosts. Upon her arrival in the drawing room she discovered the entire party at loo.

"Miss. Elizabeth, please join us." Bingley offered as soon as she approached the table.

"No, thank you, Mr. Bingley." She answered assuming this was a group likely to play for stakes higher than she could afford. "I must return to Jane shortly. I brought my book to amuse myself."

"Do you prefer reading to cards?" Mr. Hurst nearly accused.

"Miss. Eliza Bennet," said Miss. Bingley, "despises cards. She is a great reader and has no pleasure in anything else."

"If one is to favor one thing above all others I suppose reading is the most admirable choice." Darcy observed.

"I thank you, Mr. Darcy, but I assure you I deserve neither Miss. Bingley's censure nor your praise. Although I enjoy reading I would not use the word great to describe my habit. One could argue there are too many novels on my personal reading list for me to deserve the label great reader. In addition, I find pleasure in many things."

"Such as?" Darcy asked turning away from the card table to face her fully.

Because he seemed to really want to know Elizabeth answered him sincerely.

"I like to study languages. I find the different ways to express the same idea endlessly fascinating. I enjoy gardening, I am fond of making new acquaintances and learning of the different parts of the world others have seen. I love to be out of doors and I suppose if I were to describe myself as a great anything I could say I am a great walker."

"So you do not attribute to yourself those traditional accomplishments most ladies seek to acquire?" Miss. Bingley asked with thinly disguised disdain.

"To which accomplishments do you refer Miss. Bingley?" Elizabeth responded with apparent innocence.

"Why drawing, singing, playing, dancing and the study of music to name a few." Miss. Bingley answered. "Not to mention the less definable attributes a truly accomplished woman must attain including a decided air, a correct manner of walking, an appropriate tone of voice, expression and address."

"We have all heard Miss. Elizabeth sing and play enough to know these must be included in her list of accomplishments." Bingley insisted.

"I thank you for your praise, Mr. Bingley, but your sister is right I am certainly not what many others, particularly those in town, would consider an accomplished woman. "Elizabeth said without rancor.

"I am not certain that is the case." Mr. Darcy interjected. "One accomplishment which I insist on with my own sister as being the most important by far I know you excel at as we have discussed it on several occasions."

"And what is that?" Elizabeth insisted with a smile unsure what she had done to earn such praise from the quiet and austere Mr. Darcy.

"Extensive reading."

"But Miss. Eliza herself has given up any claim to being a great reader." Miss. Bingley insisted not wanting the conversation to continue to focus on her guest unless it was certain to show her in a bad light which seemed less and less likely.

"That is true, but from my own conversations with her I must beg to disagree. I think she is far too humble or perhaps has such refined taste in books and such a high idea of learning that she does not often measure up to her own strict standards." Mr. Darcy quirked a brow at Elizabeth with this speech as if challenging her to disagree.

Elizabeth felt somewhat embarrassed at being evaluated and alternately praised and criticized by the room's occupants. She chose a reply that would remove herself as the central theme of the conversation, but at the same time answer some of Mr. Darcy's challenge.

"Well, Mr. Darcy. I would be surprised at your knowing any women whom you could truly deem accomplished amongst your acquaintance if you insist on extensive reading as well as those accomplishments listed by your friend Miss. Bingley."

"It is true that I could not boast of knowing more than half a dozen women who meet my definition of an accomplished lady." Was his reply.

"I would rather wonder at you knowing any with such a list of requirements." Elizabeth proclaimed with a smile.

"Are you so severe upon your sex as to doubt the possibility of all this?" She asked in disbelief.

"I will only say that I do not believe I have ever met a woman who combined all of the accomplishments you and Mr. Darcy have named." Elizabeth said before excusing herself to attend her sister.

"Eliza Bennet," said Miss. Bingley before the door had even closed on her exiting guest, "is one of those young ladies who seek to recommend themselves to the other sex by undervaluing their own; and with many men, I dare say, it succeeds. But in my opinion, it is a paltry device, a very mean art."

"Undoubtedly," replied Darcy. "There is a meanness to all the arts which ladies sometimes condescend to employ for captivation. Whatever bears affinity to cunning is despicable."

Miss. Bingley was not entirely sure what to make of this reply and so she chose to move the subject to the next day's activities. This was a topic she canvassed nightly in order to ascertain Mr. Darcy's wishes and plans so as to best adjust her own and increase the chances of their being in each other's company.

Elizabeth joined them again only to inform them of her inability to leave her sister as her condition was decidedly worse. Mr. Bingley wanted to send immediately for Mr. Jones. His sisters argued that a physician from town would better serve their guest. Elizabeth felt that Mr. Jones' assistance and advice would be more than sufficient and it was agreed that he would be sent for in the morning if Jane was not decidedly better. Elizabeth then returned to Jane. Bingley was truly distressed at this news. He wished there was something more he could do and his concern combined with his helplessness made him very uncomfortable. After ordering his staff to do everything in their power to relieve Miss Bennet and assist her sister he was at a loss as to what else he could do. His sisters declared themselves greatly troubled by their dear friend's illness, but were able to console one another with duets after supper.

Elizabeth was pleased to be able to report to the maid who inquired very early in the morning on behalf of Mr. Bingley that Jane was somewhat improved. Having spent most of the night by her sister's side Elizabeth was exhausted but pleased with her charge's current coloring and lack of fever. She wanted to send a note home to request her mother come and give her opinion as to Jane's health, but something stopped her. She was loathe to expose herself and Jane to more derision at the hands of Bingley's sisters and her mother's manners would inevitably bring this about. She had also noticed Mr. Darcy's reactions to her mother. He seemed uncomfortable in her presence. At times Elizabeth attributed this to his pride, but she had observed that he was also a very shy man and her mother's boisterousness and the determined attention she gave to any single man of fortune would have to be difficult for someone of that disposition. And so in the end Elizabeth chose to rely on her own judgment that Jane was improving.

Having gotten Jane to eat a little broth and return to bed to rest again later that morning Elizabeth was torn. She longed to crawl in to her own bed and sleep for a few hours while her sister did. However, she had also been indoors for the better part of the last day and a half and the weather was particularly fine for this time of year. In the end her longing for fresh air won out over her need for rest. After summoning Clara, the maid assigned to her and Jane, a girl she knew well as her family were tenants at Longborn, Elizabeth gave instructions that she should be told immediately if her sister awoke or worsened in any way. Clara assured Elizabeth she would sit with Jane.

As she strolled through the shrubbery Elizabeth noted that Mr. Bingley had already made some improvements to the grounds which had been much neglected over the past two years when the estate was without a tenant. She, Jane and their best friend Charlotte had often come to Netherfield during its vacancy to attend to the tenants as the absentee landlord had no interest in their welfare. The grounds of course were beyond their ability to help and Elizabeth had often lamented this as in its prime Netherfield's gardens had been some of the finest in the county. Now she could see where Bingley's landscapers had been hard at work. She fingered the branches of the newly pruned trees and imagined the gardens in all their glory when they bloomed in spring. High on the branch of a large Maple tree on the edge of the garden Elizabeth saw a lone leaf still hanging on. It was a deep red. It was on a high branch but Elizabeth felt that if she stood on the stone wall and hoisted herself to sit on the lowest branch she could reach it. Being such a beautiful specimen she felt she had to try. For one so used to such activities it was barely a challenge and Elizabeth had just gotten hold of the branch she intended to use when she heard a voice speaking to her **.**

"Miss. Bennet, I see you are enjoying this fine autumn day." Mr. Darcy said quietly as he approached where she stood. Elizabeth who had let go of the branch when she realized she was not alone was then perched somewhat precariously on the short stone wall and nearly lost her balance. Mr. Darcy quickly reached out and held her elbow until she steadied herself and stepped down.

"Thank you, Mr. Darcy." She said hoping he would not realize that she had been about to climb a tree and fearful of what he would think of her if he did.

"Not at all, Miss. Bennet. The fault of your near fall was mine entirely. With your grace and strength, I have no doubt but for my impertinent interference you would have been to the top of the tree by now."

His voice was so serious that it took a moment for his teasing words to penetrate her mortified state.

"Indeed you are correct, Sir." She told him. "That was not, however, my aim."

"And may I ask what was?" He inquired.

"You may ask." She teased, 'but I may choose not to answer."

"And what could I do to persuade you to reveal your secret?"

"Let me see," she answered appearing to give the matter great thought. "I suppose if you agreed to assist me in obtaining my goal then I might then take you in to my confidence."

"I am to agree to this without being told what goal we are seeking?"

"That is the condition sir if you wish to know what I was up to." She confirmed hardly believing that Mr. Darcy was not only accepting but participating in her teasing.

"Very well then, Miss. Elizabeth you have discovered my weakness - curiosity. I simply must know what you were about and will therefore agree to your condition."

"I have your word of honor?" She asked with solemnity extending her hand to seal their bargain.

"Upon my honor as a gentleman." He confirmed with equal solemnity. When he took her hand Elizabeth felt a slight tingle at the sensation. She was without her gloves, as was he. They both looked at their clasped hands for a moment and then Elizabeth withdrew hers.

"Very well then, Sir." She agreed shaking off the feelings that surrounded that touch. "You see since I was a girl autumn has been my favorite season. When the leaves change color it seems as if the whole world offers something new and exciting. I used to cry when the trees would become bare. I missed the vibrancy and variety the colors bring. My father suggested I start a leaf collection so I would always have the reminder of what had come and would come again. I was trying to add to my collection that particularly beautiful specimen you see atop this maple here."

Mr. Darcy turned to identify the leaf in question.

"I see the object of your quest." He told her turning back.

"And will you fulfill your promise and retrieve it for me?"

"I seem to recall promising to assist you not do all of the work myself." Darcy argued sounding quite serious.

"And how do you propose to do that?" She inquired with equal seriousness.

"I could lift you up to reach the appropriate branch." He suggested rubbing his chin and assessing the tree in question.

Elizabeth could hardly believe that Mr. Darcy was joking with her at all never mind that he would tease her with such a blatant impropriety.

"But perhaps that is not the best solution." Mr. Darcy offered after Elizabeth failed to respond.

"Perhaps it is." Elizabeth responded with a laugh. "Miss. Bingley approaches and I have no objection to being Mistress of your great estate in Derbyshire."

Mr. Darcy laughed too. He was enjoying their banter and Elizabeth's willingness to joke about their marrying allowed him to feel secure that this possibility never occurred to her. He felt a slight sense of disappointment at this which he quickly dismissed. Looking at her as she smilingly anticipated a victory Darcy was suddenly loathe to give it to her. He would not be the first to back down.

"By all means then," he said moving forward with his arms out as if he intended to slip them under hers to lift her up.

"Mr. Darcy," she stammered as she stepped backwards. Her foot encountered the stone wall once again and once again she nearly lost her balance. Fortunately, Elizabeth caught herself before she fell and before Mr. Darcy could once again come to her rescue. When she stood she heard his laughter and could not help but join in.

And that is how Miss. Bingley found them. Mr. Darcy laughing loudly and Elizabeth wiping tears of hilarity from her eyes, her shoulders shaking suspiciously.

"Mr. Darcy," Miss. Bingley began. "I had not thought you intended to walk out this morning." She chose not to inquire over the source of their amusement not wanting to open any conversation which would allow them to continue to consider whatever it was that had caused their shared pleasure.

"I had not planned it so, but found myself tempted."

"This unusually warm weather is hard to resist, is it not, Miss. Bingley?" Elizabeth put in.

"I had gone to library in search of you but found your usual place empty and looking out the window noticed you had come to enjoy the grounds. I thought to provide you with some company in your walk." Miss Bingley said pointedly ignoring Elizabeth.

As she spoke Elizabeth looked at the large window she indicated and noticed the desk faced out and from the seat behind it one had a perfect view of the maple tree she had been standing at when discovered by Mr. Darcy.

"As you can see I have not been wanting for company." Mr. Darcy answered feeling her rudeness. He turned to ensure Elizabeth was not excluded from the conversation.

"I am sure Miss. Eliza would want to return to her sister now and as such I am happy to continue with you in your walk."

"I thank you, Miss. Bingley." Elizabeth said with perfect composure. "Although Jane was sleeping when I left her and I ensured that someone was watching over her I should return to see if she has awoken."

"Miss. Elizabeth," Darcy said before she could turn away. "I know how much you enjoy your walks and that you have been confined for some time caring for your sister. Please do not feel you must return so quickly. Miss. Bingley and I will return to the house now and inquire after Miss. Bennet. If she is awake I will send someone to fetch you."

With that Mr. Darcy offered his arm to Miss. Bingley who took it with a sense of both triumph and confusion. Removing Mr. Darcy from Eliza Bennet's company and securing him for herself was the goal, but she could not help but feel she had been thwarted somehow by the care Mr. Darcy showed for Eliza.

Elizabeth was thankful for Mr. Darcy's interference. She felt she and Mr. Darcy had become friends over the past few days and his actions and words continued to prove that he understood and respected her. The only problem, she admitted to herself, was that a friendship with a handsome eligible man of Mr. Darcy's intelligence and character might eventually lead to her to desire that which could never be. He was certainly not as proud as she had first believed, but was clearly aware of his superior position in society and this position was certainly something that mattered greatly to him. Elizabeth herself had never cared much for such distinctions and found herself just as comfortable with those of the first circles whom her Aunt and Uncle Gardiner in town entertained and with the men and women connected to trade that the same family associated with. But she was charitable enough to admit that perhaps one advantage to not moving in the first circles was that you could associate with all levels of people and no one judged you. To reach above your sphere was sometimes frowned upon but not nearly so much as reaching below. And so Elizabeth resolved to guard her heart. The only problem was she was not at all sure how.


	5. Chapter 5

After wandering for another half hour Elizabeth decided to return to the house and rest a while before Jane woke up and needed her. Jane roused after Elizabeth had slept on the sofa by her bed for about an hour. Although by no means worse Jane still retained the weakness and dizziness which had characterized her illness from its inception. Once Elizabeth had called for some broth she helped Jane eat as much of it as she could. Miss. Bingley and Mrs. Hurst made an appearance soon after this and spent a little time with the invalid. Once they were alone again Elizabeth settled Jane back in to her bed and she quickly fell asleep. After spending several hours reading and a quiet lunch Elizabeth joined the rest of the party in the drawing room.

When she arrived everyone was occupied with different activities. Mr. Bingley and Mr. Hurst were at Pique with Mrs. Hurst watching them. Mr. Darcy was writing a letter and Miss. Bingley appeared chiefly occupied in observing and interrupting him by repeatedly praising him or giving him messages to include.

Elizabeth had brought her book with her and sat near Mr. Darcy and his eager companion to allow herself an opportunity to enjoy their unusual dialogue.

"Mr. Darcy what a charmingly long letter you write to our dear Georgiana." Miss. Bingley commented. Mr. Darcy made no reply and indeed neither looked up nor faltered in the movement of his pen. "And your lines are so even." She added when it was clear there would be no response. This last was said as she leaned ever closer to his moving hand. Again, no reply.

"How delighted Miss Darcy will be to receive such a letter!" She tried once again.

Still her object did not answer.

"You write uncommonly fast."

"You are mistaken. I write rather slowly." He replied with a brief glance at his admirer.

"How many letters you must have occasion to write in the course of a year! Letters of business, too! How odious I should think them!"

"It is fortunate, then, that they fall to my lot instead of yours." This terse reply was given with another lift of Darcy's head, but this time he caught Elizabeth's eye and noticed her amusement at this curious conversation. She raised a brow in question and he smiled slightly before returning to his letter. Miss Bingley noticed only the smile and felt triumphant at having drawn it out.

"Pray tell your sister that I long to see her."

"I have already told her so once, at your insistence." Darcy told her almost rolling his eyes for Elizabeth to see. She turned her giggle in to a cough.

"Miss Elizabeth," Mr. Bingley spoke before his sister could resume her paean. "I hope you are not catching your sister's cold."

"Oh no, Mr. Bingley," Elizabeth answered looking at him briefly and then directing a rebuking look at Mr. Darcy. "It was merely something in my throat."

"I am glad to hear it as I would not wish you to become ill due to your excellent care of your sister nor would I wish for her to be deprived of that excellent care." Bingley added.

"Thank you, Mr. Bingley I . . ."

"Certainly Miss Eliza we would not wish you to become unwell." Miss Bingley interrupted. "Please know that we would take no offense if you felt you needed to retire to ensure you are not ill or indeed to safeguard the rest of us from any potential illness."

"Of course, Miss Bingley." Elizabeth answered civilly. "If I felt I was in any danger of contracting Jane's illness I would be the first to quarantine myself. But I assure you if anyone is to blame for my slight coughing spell it would be Mr. Darcy and not my sister at all."

Elizabeth smiled at Mr. Darcy and turned her attention quite decidedly back to her book. It was Darcy's turn to turn a laugh into a cough which he did slightly less effectively than Elizabeth had.

"Mr. Darcy, are you quite well?" Elizabeth asked with exaggerated innocence.

"Yes, Miss Elizabeth I am, thank you." He responded. "Miss Bingley would you indulge us in some music?"

"Of course, Mr. Darcy." Miss Bingley responded with alacrity, then remembering her duty as the hostess added, "unless Miss Eliza would enjoy the opportunity to entertain us?"

"No, Miss Bingley I would much rather hear you play." Elizabeth replied. Mrs. Hurst moved to sing with her sister. Elizabeth had to admit that they were both quite talented and she enjoyed the Italian aria they had selected. Soon after Miss Bingley changed her music choice to a lively Scotch air Mr. Darcy drew near to Elizabeth.

"Do you feel inclined to dance a reel, Miss Elizabeth?"

"How am I to answer that" Elizabeth asked.

"With an affirmative or a negative I imagine." Mr. Darcy responded not certain how his simple question could have been misunderstood.

"What I mean to say is that we are well enough acquainted for me to know you would not be comfortable with such an activity in this setting. If I said yes I would be disregarding the feelings of a friend. If I said no I would be directly refusing one. So you see, Mr. Darcy your question left me with no good choice."

"I understand your dilemma, Miss. Elizabeth but let me assure you that I am more often inclined to dance since coming in to this particular neighborhood."

"Miss Eliza," Miss Bingley called rushing through the end of her piece. "Would you honor us with a song?"

"Perhaps another time, Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth answered him quietly before responding to the request in a voice all could hear. "Of course, Miss. Bingley.

The two ladies passed each other in the center of the room. Elizabeth took Miss. Bingley's seat at the piano forte and Miss. Bingley took Elizabeth's seat next to Mr. Darcy. Mrs. Hurst removed herself to another sofa to play with her bracelets and feign interest in Elizabeth's performance.

Elizabeth chose her favorite piece. One of Mozart's simple but compelling concertos - number 7. She knew she would have to fudge her way through some of the difficult passages, but she was not concerned with the judgment she knew this would encourage from certain occupants of the room. She loved the music and lost herself in it missing her own mistakes in light of her passion for the piece. Closing her eyes for the final bars Elizabeth was brought back to her surroundings by Mr. Bingley's loud clapping and calls of "bravo". Mrs. Hurst and Miss. Bingley may have put their hands together once or twice as well. Mr. Hurst was awakened briefly and though not knowing why added a few claps of his own and even a "well done" before slipping back to sleep. Elizabeth removed herself from the instrument and took up her book once more.

As she passed him Mr. Darcy added his appraisal. "That was truly well done, Miss. Elizabeth." This was said with one of those rare smiles he wore when particularly pleased which forced Elizabeth to look away lest she return it too enthusiastically.

"Thank you." She said ostensibly to the room, but her eyes moved back to Mr. Darcy. His words held particular weight as she knew he wasn't one of those to praise what he did not find worthy.

A short time later Elizabeth excused herself that she might tend to Jane for the remainder of the evening. As had been their custom the ladies began abusing her as soon as she had departed. And as was becoming the custom the gentlemen ignored them. Mr. Bingley by the expedient measure of excusing himself to be certain his staff understood how to properly care for the Bennet ladies. Mr. Darcy by burying himself in his business correspondence and Mr. Hurst by remaining asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks again to everyone who has let me know they are reading by favoriting! Thanks too for the reviews. I so appreciate the encouragement and the input. I have definitely incorporated some of your suggestions. Other times I am making choices that may be different from what some prefer, but I always appreciate hearing ideas especially from a great community like this one. The story is done and I am posting as fast as I can edit! I have tried dozens of times to upload** **this** **next chapter but** **each** **time was unsuccessful - not sure what** **the** **issue was. Originally this** **chapter was** **more than twice** **this long but then I had the idea that perhaps if it was shorter the site would let me upload and eureka!**

The next morning Miss Bingley was once again waxing poetic on the subject of Miss Eliza's shortcomings only this time she had Mr. Darcy as her captive audience as they strolled through the shrubbery together.

"I suppose I can understand how the simple residents of this small insignificant hamlet could regard Miss Eliza as a beauty and even a wit, but really you must agree if she were ever to be introduced in town she would be found utterly wanting."

She received not reply. Not entirely certain how to interpret Mr. Darcy's silence Miss Bingley changed her approach.

"Truly though I feel sorry for her. Not only due to the very limited opportunities this neighborhood presents for meeting people of fashion but also because of the rather boisterous and unrestrained nature of her mother and sisters. I fear her family's lack of decorum and manners must restrict her prospects further."

"True, but I have often observed that some people are willing to put up with unsavory relatives for a truly valuable friend or acquaintance." Darcy answered.

"That may be," Miss Bingley tried to agree while continuing to enumerate the many flaws that characterized the Bennet family and most especially its second daughter. She resented the easy friendship Mr. Darcy had apparently established with the country girl and she was sure he would see the folly in it soon enough if she kept pointing out to him the many ways Miss Eliza was inferior to women such as herself. In the middle of her next speech to that effect the pair were met from another walk by Mrs. Hurst and Elizabeth herself.

"I did not know you intended to walk," said Miss Bingley quickly, afraid she had been overheard.

Mr. Darcy was certain they had been judging by the blush spreading across Elizabeth's face and the hurt look he glimpsed in her eye. He realized that if she heard Miss Bingley's cruel words and nothing at all from him she might assume he agreed with her. This he would not allow.

"You used us abominably ill," Mrs. Hurst pouted, "running away without telling us that you were coming out." Then taking the disengaged arm of Mr. Darcy, she left Elizabeth to walk by herself. The path just admitted three. Mr **.** Darcy felt their rudeness and had no intention of allowing another slight against Elizabeth to go unanswered. Nor did he intend to subject himself to the company of the Bingley sisters instead of Elizabeth whom he felt he owed an explanation.

"This walk is not wide enough for our party," he began. "I think perhaps we should divide and conquer. Miss Elizabeth, would you do me the honor of taking the avenue with me and you, Miss Bingley can show your sister the many fine shrubs and plants you have been pointing out to me."

Without waiting for an answer, he offered his arm to Elizabeth. For a moment, he was afraid she would refuse him. But after a brief hesitation she laid her hand in the crook of his elbow and they moved on together.

When they were sufficiently removed from the others he stopped her forward progress by placing his hand gently on hers where it rested on his arm. She pulled it back and stepped away from him.

"Miss Elizabeth," he began. "I must apologize."

"For what, Mr. Darcy?" She asked with an arched brow and arms crossed against her chest.

She was angry, Darcy realized with a little smile. He was glad she valued his opinion enough to not want him to be swayed by Miss Bingley's harsh critiques.

"I believe you may have overheard some remarks made by Miss Bingley. Please know that I do not share her opinions, Miss Elizabeth. I have come to think very highly of you and value our friendship."

"Is that so, Mr. Darcy?" Elizabeth replied. "Thank you so much for putting my mind at ease now if you will please excuse me I must attend my sister."

She was gone before Darcy thought to stop her. He wondered how his words had angered her further, as they clearly had.

Dinner that evening was unlike any gathering of Netherfield's occupants thus far. Mr. Bingley was even more jovial than usual as he anticipated Miss. Bennet's joining them after the meal. Miss Bingley's tactics were familiar. She attempted to dominate the conversation vacillating between enumerating her own good qualities and attempting to bait Elizabeth in to revealing her own faults. It was Elizabeth who really made the difference. She seemed determined to charm Mr. Bingley and even Mr. Hurst like she had never done before.

Mr. Hurst found that while she herself preferred a plain dish to the more exotic fare he favored Elizabeth was quite knowledgeable about the culinary delights he loved and happy to speak with him about them at length. In addition, she appeared very interested in his dissertation on the superiority of English cooks over French ones. Mr. Bingley occasionally joined their lively conversation and Elizabeth drew from him and even occasionally Mrs. Hurst stories from their childhood that brought much laughter to the table. From everyone except Mr. Darcy and Caroline Bingley. The former felt Elizabeth was deliberately snubbing him and the latter was troubled by the former's evident concern over Miss Eliza's failure to include him in her conversations.

Soon after the last course was served Elizabeth excused herself that she might attend Jane to the drawing room later. When the sisters made their appearance, they were welcomed by Mrs. Hurst and Miss Bingley with many professions of pleasure. Elizabeth marveled at how agreeable they could be when they chose. Had it not been for the disdain they had displayed for her on so many other occasions she would have found herself truly enjoying their considerable powers of conversation and attention to her sister. However, when the gentlemen entered Jane was all but forgotten. Miss Bingley's eyes clung to Mr. Darcy and she spoke to him almost before he was inside the room. Mr. Darcy approached Jane.

"You are looking remarkably well, Miss Bennet." He said with a formal bow. "I hope that you are feeling better."

"I am, Mr. Darcy thank you." Jane responded with a warm smile.

Mr. Hurst also expressed his gladness at her recovery. Mr. Bingley was quick to voice his joy at her evident improvement and ability to join them for a portion of the evening. He took the opportunity to sit on the other side of her and inquired minutely as to what might bring her comfort, canvassing everything from refreshments to building up the fire. Elizabeth took up her needlework and made her way to a seat by the window. Although Mr. Darcy had been standing practically in front of her she managed to maneuver around him with little difficulty and no eye contact. These skillful machinations were all for naught as just a moment after she had begun her work Mr. Darcy approached.


	7. Chapter 7

"You are looking remarkably well, Miss Bennet." Mr. Darcy greeted Jane with a formal bow. "I hope that you are feeling better."

"I am, Mr. Darcy thank you." Jane responded with a warm smile.

Mr. Hurst also expressed his gladness at her recovery. Mr. Bingley was quick to voice his joy at her evident improvement and ability to join them for a portion of the evening. He took the opportunity to sit on the other side of her and inquired minutely as to what might bring her comfort, canvassing everything from refreshments to building up the fire. Elizabeth took up her needlework and made her way to a seat by the window. Although Mr. Darcy had been standing practically in front of her she managed to maneuver around him with little difficulty and no eye contact. These skillful machinations were all for naught as just a moment after she had begun her work Mr. Darcy approached.

"May I join you, Miss Elizabeth?" He asked, but his tone and the fact that he sat down before she answered made clear the question was asked for propriety and not to obtain permission.

"Miss Elizabeth, are you unwell?"

"No, Mr. Darcy I am quite well, thank you." This response was given with only the briefest of glances before Elizabeth returned her full attention to her task.

"Is there . . "he began again, but was interrupted by a voice calling to him from the opposite side of the room.

"Mr. Darcy," Miss Bingley called, "have you a need for your letter writing materials this evening? I can have them fetched for you."

"No, thank you, Miss Bingley."

"Miss Elizabeth it is evident you are still angry with me." He said quietly. "I apologized. I confess I am at a loss as to what else to do?"

Elizabeth finally looked up and considered him. Arrogance was discernable in his voice but she could see uncertainty in his eyes. His arrogance fed her anger, but his uncertainty reminded her of the man she had come to consider her friend. Not one for sulking she decided to relent.

"Mr. Darcy, your apology was in error. You misunderstood what upset me and in doing so demonstrated that you fundamentally misunderstand my character which I confess angered me as much as the first offense."

If she doubted her decision to discuss the issue openly with him this doubt was removed by the softening in Mr. Darcy's countenance as he considered her words. Which clearly confused him.

"I do not understand. I had thought . ." again he was not allowed to continue as Miss Bingley had more to say to him.

"Pray, Mr. Darcy would you help me select a book? I have so enjoyed the ones you recommended to me in the past. You are always giving me such faithful counsel. I am blessed indeed to have a wise and well-read friend such as yourself."

"I am pleased to hear it." Mr. Darcy said sounding sincere and not at all frustrated at having his conversation continually interrupted. "I did not know you had already finished The Republic. Quite remarkable and fortuitous too as Miss Elizabeth and I were just discussing that very work and I would be delighted to hear your detailed analysis in comparison to the compelling thoughts Miss Elizabeth has already shared."

"You have read the Republic, Miss Eliza?" she asked. Her skepticism evident.

"Oh my sister is great admirer of all the Greeks and the Republic is a particular favorite." Jane offered being unable to avoid hearing their entire conversation as it was taking place across the expanse of the room. "I try to keep up with her, but I confess I am sometimes unable to grasp the concepts which seem so clear to her." Mr. Bingley had something to say about this, but it was spoken quietly and only Jane heard and as a result the two of them resumed a private conversation.

"Is that so?"

"Indeed, Miss Bingley I have read the Republic many times" Elizabeth sweetly replied willing to help Mr. Darcy in his small deception if it allowed either of them to complete a sentence. "As to the rest, Jane is too kind to me as always. I am certain you will have greater insight than I in any case, as you have had the benefit of fine London schools whereas I have been educated at home without even a governess."

Mr. Darcy coughed at that and only Elizabeth suspected it to be a laugh. Miss Bingley was clearly torn. None of her options at present were in any way appealing. She could admit to not having read the Republic and thereby imply that she did not in fact value Mr. Darcy's advice and demonstrate herself to be less than the great reader he continually professed admiration for. She could pretend she had read it and join their conversation. But if Elizabeth had in fact read the book then she would appear more intelligent than herself and this would benefit neither her plan to gain Mr. Darcy for herself nor demonstrate to him Miss Eliza's inferiority. It seemed her last option, though unpleasant, would be her choice.

"While I would love to participate please I pray you would excuse me. Before I endeavor to discuss such an important work with one so knowledgeable I would like to review it once again. I believe an accomplished woman reflects and considers a great deal before she speaks on any subject."

With that Miss Bingley moved to the shelves hoping the copy of The Republic she had barely touched resided there somewhere. She found it quickly and took a seat near enough to Miss Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy to hear their conversation.

"You have convinced me once and for all that I am never to be a truly accomplished lady." Elizabeth said without rancor. "For not only do I delight in giving my opinion on books I have read only once I have often been accused of being too ready to give my opinion on subjects quite outside my sphere of expertise."

"And pray, Miss Elizabeth what is your area of expertise?" Mr. Darcy asked with genuine curiosity.

"Can you not tell, Mr. Darcy?" She teased.

"Let me think." He answered rubbing his chin in thoughtful consideration. Elizabeth found his dark eyes fascinating when they sparkled with a hint of mischief.

"I would imagine your greatest accomplishment; Miss Eliza would certainly be walking." Miss Bingley offered smoothly. "Certainly most ladies would not consider undertaking the excursions you do in the conditions you do."

Before Elizabeth could respond Mr. Darcy spoke.

"Miss Bingley I fear Miss Elizabeth and I are disturbing your reading. Please allow us to remove ourselves that you may continue your study." With that he rose and offered his arm to Elizabeth. "Miss Elizabeth?"

'Thank you, Mr. Darcy." Elizabeth smiled brightly and although Mr. Darcy wasn't sure what he had done to deserve such a look he was entirely pleased to have done it. Once they were settled on the opposite side of the room he resumed their interrupted conversation.

"Now I believe you were about to explain yourself to me?"

"Was I, Mr. Darcy?"

"Yes." He said implacably, then added more gently. "Please.

"Very well, although I confess it seems less important than it did only moments ago." When he continued to look at her with wary expectant eyes Elizabeth continued, "You were right in that I did hear Miss Bingley's disparaging remarks. You were wrong however in your assessment as to why they upset me. I am used to Miss Bingley's disdain. I have been subject to it almost from the moment of your arrival here. You may be surprised to hear this, but your party is not the first group of London sophisticates to come and look down their noses at the society of our little country neighborhood."

"Miss Elizabeth I . . ."

"No, Mr. Darcy do not try and deny it. It was apparent at the assembly. I am not sure how it is you and I became friends. I am glad we have, but let us not deny our first impressions, they need not be implacable you know. I thought you too proud and you thought me too rustic. I had believed we had come to a better understanding of one another. However; I see that you still did not know some very important things about me. One being that I do not value the opinions of those whom I do not value. I am not concerned with being liked by everyone. Particularly if I am not very fond of the person in question."

"And so you were unconcerned that I would develop a poor opinion of you because mine is not an opinion you value?" He asked with some sadness in his voice.

"No, Mr. Darcy you did not let me finish. It had not occurred to me, before you said it, that Miss Bingley's invectives would have any influence on you as I thought you were someone who would judge my character on your own and that you had done so and we were now friends. What initially upset me was your unwillingness to express an opinion contrary to Miss Bingley's thereby leading her to believe you agreed with her. What then upset me was your implication that you could in fact be persuaded by such arrogant, self-righteous attacks."

Mr. Darcy seemed to consider her words looking confused but studious.

"May I ask a question?"

"Of course."

"Are you saying that you were not worried that I would be persuaded by Miss Bingley's opinions until I implied I might be?"

"Yes."

"And that you were upset because I did not defend you to Miss Bingley."

"While I exclaim at the term I suppose that is essentially what I am saying."

"You do not like the idea of being defended, Miss Bennet?" Mr. Darcy asked. "Or is it the defender you object to?"

"No, Mr. Darcy you misunderstand me."

"I seem to be making a habit of that."

"Indeed, but perhaps the fault is mine for not being entirely clear. I realize we have not known each other long, but, Mr. Darcy I am a woman prone to extremes."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that I tend to classify people as friend or foe rather quickly. You almost fell in to the latter category but somehow, much to your chagrin I am sure, are now securely in the former. I consider us friends. So much so that I forget you are as yet unfamiliar with my very flawed character. And so yes Mr. Darcy it seems I do not like the idea of needing to be defended by anyone, but am demanding you do that very thing for as you know for me to challenge Miss Bingley's assertions about me would be considered rude and an unacceptable, though I hope understandable, social faux pas. As my friend, I did not think you would agree with Miss Bingley's harsh judgments and I expected you to say so to her."

"Thank you, Miss Elizabeth for clarifying things so well for me. Thank you as well for your faith in me. May I say you were right in that I was not in any way influenced by Miss Bingley's remarks. Indeed I would be surprised if I even heard above half of them. Although I know it is rather rude, I tend to drift somewhat once she begins speaking. But I did have a good reason for not defending you as I very much wanted to do. Will you hear it?"

"Of course."

"To put it simply I am afraid that if I appear too concerned about or interested in what is being said about you Miss Bingley will draw certain conclusions and that could cause her to make certain situations much more difficult for you."

Elizabeth pondered this for a moment and then her eyes widened in surprise as she realized what Mr. Darcy was saying. He seemed to blush slightly at her reaction or perhaps at his own boldness in mentioning it at all.

"You must forgive me, Miss Elizabeth. I am entirely new, and apparently inept, at making and maintaining friendships. I clearly should not have spoken so plainly."

"Mr. Darcy, please do not distress yourself." She assured him with a smile and light pat on his arm. "I am not so missish as to be scandalized by such innocuous direct conversation. I simply had not considered that possibility and now I fully understand your stratagem, support it and thank you for your consideration of my comfort."

"It is nothing, Miss Elizabeth I assure you. I wish I could do more to protect you from your hostess who should be seeing to your comfort and not undermining it at every opportunity."

"Perhaps we should allow Miss Bingley to serve as a reminder to us that wealth and position are not guarantees of gentility or civility."

"You mean that to be a reminder to me I suppose." He challenged.

"I suppose I did Mr. Darcy but I was trying to be gracious as well as pedantic." She teased.

"Well done then, Miss Elizabeth."

"But let us return to this interesting topic you have broached about your lack of practice in making friends. What of Mr. Bingley?"

"I cannot take credit for that." Mr. Darcy said with a smile and light shake of his head that told Elizabeth he was remembering something. "Mr. Bingley initiated the friendship after we were introduced and took on all the burden of coaxing someone as taciturn as me into what has become of my most valuable relationships."

Before Elizabeth could exclaim at his refusal to take credit for a friendship with someone who many would consider beneath him Miss Bingley had clearly had enough of their tete a tete.

"Mr. Darcy would you be so kind as to answer a few questions I have regarding a passage here?" She asked with neither desperation nor anger evident in her voice. Although it could perhaps be spotted in her eyes by a keen observer. Darcy looked to Elizabeth who nodded serenely.

"You cannot avoid her forever, Mr. Darcy." She smiled. "In any event I should try and separate Jane from your friend and encourage her to rest. Although I suspect illness or no she would much prefer to remain right where she is." Darcy turned to the pair in question as Elizabeth spoke in time to see a brilliant smile pass quickly over Jane Bennet's face at something his friend had said. Just as quickly her smile returned to its normal serenity. He then made his way to the expectant Miss Bingley while Elizabeth went about the task of getting her sick sister to consent to go back to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you again for all the favs, follows and reviews! So this chapter originally had a much** **different, less happy a ending. But when I went to post it it didn't feel right. This story has been sitting on my computer for a long time, like years. Being tweaked and ignored and then tweaked again so a change like this one and then a quick publish feels a little wrong to a cautious writer like me but I am trying to stick to my schedule so here it is . . . hope it works even though I haven't had a year to sit with it =}**

Jane and Elizabeth had agreed that night on the need for them to depart as Jane had sufficiently recovered to make the journey home. Consequently, Elizabeth wrote their mother in the morning to request the carriage be sent for them that day. While the sisters took breakfast in their room an answer arrived which did not please Elizabeth.

"Mother insists the carriage cannot be sent for us before Tuesday." Elizabeth told her sister.

"Tuesday, oh Mother." Jane sighed. "Elizabeth, I do not think it would be so terrible to remain a little longer, but we certainly must not impose on Miss Bingley's hospitality for another four days. Not when I am already so much recovered."

"You are looking much better, Jane, but I do wish you would try and eat more and I must confess your color is not what it should be."

"You are right, dear sister we had better stay here a month to be sure I am fit for the three-mile journey home."

"That is not what I meant and you know it!"

"What should we do?" Jane asked.

"I believe we should ask Mr. Bingley for the use of his carriage to return home."

"I suppose we must."

"Try to keep the wistfulness from your voice when you make the request, Jane or I am afraid Mr. Bingley will read your true feelings quite well." Elizabeth teased.

"Lizzy!" Jane complained.

"Well that did improve your color somewhat." Elizabeth observed. "You are now a delightful shade of pink. Now I insist you lay down for a while before we join the rest of our party in the drawing room. Although I am sure your Mr. Bingley is already pacing about waiting for your arrival."

"Do you really think so?"

"I do. Now rest."

"Yes, mother." Jane sighed lying back on the sofa. "Will you sing to me?"

Elizabeth's answer was to sit beside her sister and begin one of her favorite songs. A slow and romantic melody. Jane slept well and Elizabeth was pleased with her sister's more healthful appearance as the two readied themselves to go downstairs several hours later. When they entered the drawing room Elizabeth was disappointed to find Mr. Darcy the only one absent. Mr. Bingley rushed to Jane's side and began inquiring after her health. It was clear to Elizabeth that Jane would likely either not remember their agreement regarding the carriage request or she would choose to not bring it up for her own reasons.

"Mr. Bingley," Elizabeth began and laughed slightly at how long it took for him to tear his eyes from her sister and focus on herself. "If it is not too much of an imposition might we trouble you for the use of your carriage to convey us home this afternoon? As you can see my sister is well on her way to being fully recovered and we would not wish to impose on your hospitality any longer than necessary."

Bingley looked truly stricken at this request. He was loathe to deny his lovely neighbors anything they desired, but clearly this was not what he desired. After a few minutes of discussion Jane at least was sufficiently persuaded by his concern and insistence on extending their stay to agree to put off leaving for the time being. Elizabeth would have interrupted with a suggestion of a more definite timeline, but at that moment Mr. Darcy entered the room. Upon perceiving the threesome engaged in earnest conversation he ignored Miss Bingley's invitation to join her and made his way to them.

"Darcy, I hope you will support me in insisting that Miss Bennet is not well enough to attempt to return home at present." Mr. Bingley asserted, barely looking at Darcy at all.

Mr. Darcy considered this as he looked from one sister to the other. That Jane's health had improved was apparent, but he could still see that a sickly pallor hung about her. Elizabeth, it was clear, was the instigator of this request. He judged this not only based on what he knew of the sisters' respective dispositions, but also on what she had told him earlier about Jane's desire to remain by Bingley last night. For his part Darcy was unsure of his own desires. He enjoyed Elizabeth's company more than anyone else in the party apart from Bingley. However, Miss Bingley seemed to be escalating her rude behavior toward Miss Elizabeth and he did not wish to expose her to any more of it no matter what she professed her own feelings to be on the matter.

If he was honest he also felt himself to be in some danger with regard to Miss Elizabeth. He was grateful for her friendship and sensed she understood that this was all he was able to offer due to the difference in their situations, but for some reason he was having a harder time remembering that reality with each encounter. As he considered this Darcy began to wonder if he was wrong about Elizabeth's opinion on the matter. It was clear that unlike most women he met she wanted nothing more from him than friendship. It wasn't only that she described him as a friend so consistently but it was apparent in all her words and actions. He never feared an entrapment or even an awkward conversation about marriage or courtship. But was this, for her, because of the difference in their situations? As he came to know her Darcy had begun to suspect that Elizabeth Bennet did not respect the strict codes of conduct embraced by English genteel society. That being the case he wondered if their different stations would deter her **.** Perhaps it was not this that kept her interest solely on friendship but her lack of interest in him as a potential suitor. This thought distressed him more than he felt it should as whatever the reasons he should be glad they both seemed to agree on their status.

"Darcy." Bingley repeated pulling his friend from his circling thoughts.

"Yes, Bingley." He heard himself say. "I quite agree. There is no need to risk Miss. Bennet's health with a precipitous departure. It would seem wiser to continue on here and maintain the steady recovery."

Not entirely certain why he had just supported his friend's arguments to keep the ladies at Netherfield when his own internal struggle had just revealed him to be in a very precarious position Darcy excused himself to attend to business just as he heard Elizabeth reluctantly agree to stay at least another day.

A short while later as Darcy finished a letter to his solicitor he looked out the window to find Miss Elizabeth sitting under the Maple tree. He was reminded of a solemn promise and removing something from the desk drawer he slipped outside as quietly as he could.

It was not until Darcy's form cast a shadow on her that Elizabeth became aware that she was not alone.

"Mr. Darcy, good afternoon." She said in greeting as she stood to face him.

"To you as well, Miss Bennet. I saw you out here and realized that I had not fulfilled my promise to you from the other day."

"This is true, Mr. Darcy, but I am afraid that the wind has taken away our quarry. I have been quite remiss in my leaf gathering this season and find I am without any of my usual tokens to take me through this long bleak winter ahead." Elizabeth said this with gravity intended to be exaggerated and silly, but Darcy sensed a small piece of real sadness in her speech.

"Not so, Miss Bennet for I am a man of my word." With that he pulled his hand out from behind his back to reveal the large orange and red maple leaf Elizabeth had been admiring the previous day. She looked at it with some surprise and smiled brilliantly at him. Darcy had been on the receiving end of many female smiles. Coy smiles, shy smiles, seductive smiles and even some sincere smiles. But this one was different. He had never seen so much undiluted happiness for such a small act of kindness. Elizabeth took the leaf from his hand almost reverently and he dearly wished he had a thousand more to give her.

"It is even more beautiful than I thought." Elizabeth observed twirling the leaf by its stem in her hand.

"Indeed more beautiful than I had realized." Darcy said so quietly Elizabeth was not certain if he was speaking to her or mumbling to himself. But when she looked up at him she noted that he was looking not at the leaf but at her. Her cheeks grew warm at his intense gaze.

"Well, Mr. Darcy I am afraid that now that you have revealed yourself to be so valuable in procuring the items I desire I will have to think of new ways of tricking you into doing so for me."

"Is that what happened, Miss. Elizabeth?" Darcy answered. "I had thought I offered my help of my own free will."

"No indeed you did not, as you say, offer your help at all. I traded for it. In order to satisfy your curiosity, you agreed to assist me. Perhaps a gentleman would simply have offered help. I cannot be sure as I clearly did not encounter one that day." Darcy laughed, but before he could reply she continued turning toward the house and seemed to contemplate something deeply. "And so now that I know you are motivated by promised reward I must think of more tasks to set you to."

"I do not think you could afford me. I can be very expensive."

"As I have discovered." She smiled, enjoying their banter more each time they were together. "Last time I had to offer you the satisfaction of your curiosity I wonder what your price would be next time."

They stood in silence for several moments looking directly, daringly, into each other's eyes. Darcy's lips parted and his eyes darkened. Elizabeth had the sense he had formed his answer and it was something that was not of a piece with their earlier teasing. But she was not to discover if her powers of perception worked well on her new friend.

"Mr. Darcy." Miss Bingley interrupted the moment, as was becoming her custom. She approached from the lane she had walked with Darcy so recently. It seemed a letter had arrived and she felt she could not, in good conscience, wait to deliver it to him. Elizabeth excused herself shortly thereafter.


	9. Chapter 9

**So there is a lot of straight from the original stuff in this chapter. The reason for that is my variation point - Elizabeth not overhearing Darcy's comments at the Assembly - wouldn't have changed anything about Mr. Collins or his first interactions with the Bennets and we get to meet him today! Thanks, as always, for your support and input!**

It was decided that night between Jane and a reluctant Mr. Bingley that the ladies would return home in Mr. Bingley's carriage after services the next day. The feelings of Jane, Mr. Bingley and Miss Bingley were very strong about this separation. With of course Jane and Bingley being strongly against and Caroline being nearly elated. The Hursts were for the most part indifferent. Mr. Hurst's sleeping, drinking and eating had been little affected by the visitors and so their going or staying made no real difference to him. Mrs. Hurst knew Caroline wanted them gone, but she herself had come to appreciate the genteel and kind conversation the Bennet sisters offered. However, with them gone she would hear less of Caroline's speeches about Miss. Eliza's many bad qualities and so her life would be improved in one sense by their absence. Mr. Darcy was glad they were going. This is what he told himself. He knew he had come to care too much for Miss Elizabeth. Or to care for her too much in a way that was inappropriate. So, then he should be glad she was going as his ability to control his attraction to her was waning. Somehow he could not quite muster those feelings of gladness as he watched the ladies drive away. Nor did Miss Bingley's subsequent diatribe about the joys of having one's house to oneself again improve his darkening disposition.

As for Elizabeth as she drove away with Jane she was, for the most part, relieved that their time at Netherfield had come to an end. She had enjoyed watching Jane and Bingley's obvious interest in one another continue to grow. She had enjoyed thwarting Miss Bingley's attempts to ruffle her and monopolize Mr. Darcy. She also enjoyed her growing friendship with that gentleman. But it was because of that friendship that she knew she needed to be go home. Although she knew that Mr. was in no danger and she herself had never intended to view him as anything other than her friend she found her commitment to that sentiment wavering. And therefore, she was glad to be going home. She tried to be glad they were going home.

Upon arrival, they were not welcomed very cordially by their mother. That lady had expected that they would spend a full week at Netherfield and thus scolded them for giving so much trouble and jeopardizing Jane's recovery. Their father was as loquacious as could be expected expressing his happiness at their return and the subsequent possibility that there might actually be some sense introduced to the conversations at Longbourn. Their sisters were much as they had been before. Mary waxing poetic about human nature and moralizing and Kitty and Lydia bursting with news about the regiment which they shared immediately and breathlessly as if no one could wait to hear it.

The next morning Mr. Bennet introduced a new topic to their breakfast table conversation when he revealed to his family that he had been corresponding with the hated heir of Longbourn. The estate of Longbourn was entailed away from the female line and thus destined to fall to a distant male relative. This gentleman was a Mr. William Collins. On the rare occasions he had been mentioned over the years Mrs. Bennet's smelling salts were inevitably called for. Today her husband revealed that he was to visit. Moreover, he was expected that very day. Mrs. Bennet was beside herself. The rest of the family were, to varying degrees, curious about the heir and forthcoming guest. To satisfy their cinquiries with as little discussion as possible Mr. Bennet read to his family from Mr. Collins' letter.

Dear Sir –

The disagreement subsisting between yourself and my late honoured father always gave me much uneasiness, and since I have had the misfortune to lose him, I have frequently wished to heal the breach; but for some time I was kept back by my own doubts, fearing lest it might seem disrespectful to his memory for me to be on good terms with anyone whom it had always please him to be at variance. My mind, however, is now made upon the subject for having received ordination at Easter, I have been so fortunate as to be distinguished by the patronage of the Right Honourable Lady Catherine de Bourgh, who bounty and beneficence has preferred me to the valuable rectory of this parish, where it shall be my earnest endeavor to demean myself with grateful respect toward her Ladyship, and be ever ready to perform those rites and ceremonies which are instituted by the Church of England. As a clergyman, moreover, I feel it my duty to promote and establish the blessing of peace in all families within the reach of my influence l and on these grounds I flatter myself that my present overtures are highly commendable, and that the circumstance of my being next in the entail of Longbourn estate will be kindly overlooked on your side, and not lead you to reject the offered olive-branch. I cannot be otherwise than concerned at being the means of injuring your amiable daughters, and beg leave to apologize for it, as well as to assure you of my readiness to make them every possible amends – but of this hereafter. If you should have no objection to receive me into your house, I propose myself the satisfaction of waiting on you and your family, Monday, November 18th by four o'clock and shall probably trespass on your hospitality till the Saturday sentnight following, which I can do without any inconvenience, as Lady Catherine is far from objecting to my occasional absence on a Sunday, provided that some other clergyman is engaged to do the duty of the day. I remain, dear sir, with respectful compliments to your lady and daughters, your well-wisher and friend,

William Collins

"At four o'clock, therefore, we may expect this peace-making gentleman," Mr. Bennet declared as he folded the letter and enjoyed the stares and exclamations of his family. "He seems to be a most conscientious and polite young man, upon my word, and I doubt not will prove a valuable acquaintance, especially if Lady Catherine should be so indulgent as to let him come to us again."

"There is some sense in what he says about the girls, however, and if he is disposed to make them any amends, I shall not be the person to discourage him." Mrs. Bennett offered.

"Though it is difficult," said Jane, "to guess in what way he can mean to make us the atonement he thinks our due, the wish is certainly to his credit."

"He must be an oddity I think," Elizabeth remarked. "I cannot make him out. There is something very pompous in his style. And what can he mean by apologizing for being next in the entail? We cannot suppose he would help it if he could. Could he be a sensible man, sir?"

"No, my dear, I think not. I have great hopes of finding him quite the reverse. There is a mixture of servility and self-importance in his letter, which bodes well. I am impatient to see him."

"In point of composition," said Mary, "the letter does not seem defective. The idea of the olive branch perhaps is not wholly new, yet I think it is well expressed."

Kitty and Lydia barely heard half of the contents of the letter let alone the comments that followed. Once it became clear that their cousin would not be appearing in a red coat they let their minds wander back to those that did. Mrs. Bennet was feeling more inclined to like their arriving guest than would have seemed possible an hour earlier. Indeed, her graciousness in preparing to receive him astonished her family. But Mrs. Bennet, however she might appear, was not an unintelligent woman. She recognized that Mr. Collins may have influence over the happiness of her later years and she thought she had some idea as to his intentions regarding her girls and she was pleased at the prospect.

Mr. Collins arrived in a timely manner and was received cordially by the whole family. Their guest was a tall, slightly plump man of five and twenty years. His air was overly formally and his addresses verbose and solemn. Shortly after the party had seated themselves in the parlor he complimented Mrs. Bennet on her very fine family paying particular attention to the beauty of his fair cousins. He expressed his hope and assurance that they would all soon attain that much sought after state of matrimony.

"You are very kind," Mrs. Bennet replied. "I wish with all my heart it may prove so, for else they will be destitute enough. Things are settled so oddly."

"You allude, perhaps, to the entail of this estate."

"Ah! sir, I do indeed. It is a grievous affair to my poor girls, you must confess. Not that I mean to find fault with you, for such things I know are all chance in this world. There is no knowing how estates will go when once they become entailed."

Mr. Collins reply was all that was obsequious and somehow arrogant and self-effacing at the same time. He did however give Mrs. Bennett reason to hope that the amends to which he had alluded in his letter would come in the form of an offer of marriage to one of her girls. As a result, she tried to overlook his insult later at dinner that implied her daughters worked in the kitchens. Mrs. Bennet set him right as civilly as possible and steered the conversation to other things. Those other things turned out to be, despite anyone's attempts to introduce other topics, Lady Catherine De Bourgh, her home, Rosings Park and her ladyship's kind condescension on many matters.

Even though Mr. Collins' visit was the direct result of his correspondence with Mr. Bennet by tea time that gentleman had had enough of his guest's amusing ridiculousness. And so, after spending a few moments with him for a brief private exchange Mr. Bennet invited his dear cousin to read aloud to the ladies while he himself slipped back to enjoy the privacy and quiet of his library.

Soon after he began reading aloud from Fordyce's Sermons Lydia initiated an unrelated conversation thusly:

"Do you know, Mamma, that my Uncle Phillips talks of turning away Richard; and if he does Colonel Forster will hire him. My Aunt told me so herself on Saturday. I shall walk to Meryton tomorrow to hear more about it to ask when Mr. Denny comes back from town."

This rude interruption embarrassed her sisters and clearly offended their cousin who laid the book aside and said:

"I have often observed how little young ladies are interested by books of a serious stamp, though written solely for their benefit. It amazes me, I confess; for certainly there can be nothing so advantageous to them as instruction. But I will no longer importune my young cousin."

And then despite the entreaties of Mrs. Bennett and her elder daughters Mr. Collins refused to resume his reading and the afternoon was spent in relatively uninteresting conversation.

The hours in Mr. Collins company passed much as one would expect they would. As a result all of the Bennett ladies were agreeable, the next afternoon, to Lydia's boisterous suggestion that they all walk to Meryton. Although Lydia had not intended that Mr. Collins join them. However, Mr. Bennet was quick to suggest his cousin accompany his daughters in their outing and Mr. Collins was quick to agree. And so, the party of six set off together with Kitty and Lydia walking swiftly to avoid their cousin's pompous nothings. Mary was willing to engage Mr. Collins in conversation and even ventured a question or two about Fordyce's sermons, but Mr. Collins seemed intent on giving all of his attention to Elizabeth. She entertained his incongruous and somewhat condescending questions and statements with as much equanimity as she could with some help from the more naturally even tempered Jane.

Once the group arrived in town Lydia and Kitty were searching up and down the street for any officers and could spare no attention for anyone. Lizzie's attention was soon drawn to Mr. Park's bookstore where she saw displayed in a window the very book of poetry Mr. Darcy had recommended to her during her stay at Netherfield. Noting that her youngest sisters seemed intent on crossing the street to interact with some officers they had spotted Elizabeth excused herself taking Jane with her. Mr. Collins seemed torn between accompanying Elizabeth and staying with his younger charges in order to give them the benefit of his superior chaperonage. In the end the speed with which Jane and Elizabeth moved toward their destination decided him and he remained at his post with his young cousins.

While Elizabeth and Jane stood at the bookstore window discussing the books they saw there the sound of horses drew their eyes back to the street. Darcy and Bingley were making their way down it and upon seeing the sisters they proceeded in their direction. After tethering their horses nearby they made their way to where the ladies stood.


	10. Chapter 10

"Miss Elizabeth" Bingley greeted her warmly before turning to Jane with a radiant smile. "Miss Bennet, we were just on our way to Longbourn to inquire after your health."

"I am quite recovered, Mr. Bingley, thank you." Jane replied with a small smile.

"Miss. Elizabeth would you be so kind as to accompany me inside to make a purchase." Darcy asked with a polite bow and a raised eyebrow in the direction of his friend and her sister. Elizabeth, always inclined to give Jane and Bingley more time alone together was happy to comply.

"Why of course Mr. Darcy." She answered with a grin. "I too was contemplating making a purchase." She gestured to the book of poetry in the window and when Darcy had read the title his smile broadened to a true grin as well, obviously pleased that she was inclined to purchase a book on his recommendation.

"Lizzie, I am happy to go inside with you." Jane assured her.

"No, Jane that's fine. You stay here and enjoy the fine weather as I'm sure it is beneficial to your continued recovery." Lizzie smiled as Jane turned and contemplated the cloudy sky. "And to be frank I believe Mr. Darcy would be a better companion for me in the bookstore as I am certain he has recommendations on books I have yet to read . . ."

"Whereas I only seem to read novels and of course you've read all the ones I love best."

"Exactly, dear sister now please excuse us."

Darcy opened the door for Elizabeth. They entered to the clanking of bells announcing the arrival of customers to the eager shopkeeper who emerged from behind a large stack of books in the corner.

"Ahh Miss Elizabeth, a pleasure to see you as always." He said with a small bow and a sincere smile.

"Thank you, Mr. Park. How is Mrs. Park fairing?"

"No improvement I am sorry to say, but we are hoping the new salve Mr. Jones has given us will bring some relief."

"I do hope so. I would like to call on her tomorrow if you think that would be convenient. I will bring some of cook's cranberry scones of course."

"Your presence brings more joy than the scones, but of course she would scold me severely if I suggested you not bring them. Tomorrow would be fine. Now what can I help you with?"

"I am interested in the book of poetry you have displayed in the window as it was recommended to me by a dear friend."

"An excellent choice. Your friend is very discerning. This book is not one that is widely read but contains, in my opinion, a finer body of work than some of the more popular poets making the rounds nowadays."

"And may I help you, sir?" He said to Mr. Darcy who was standing just far enough away from Elizabeth for Mr. Parks to assume they were not together. For her part, Elizabeth had been contemplating if and how to introduce Mr. Darcy to Mr. Parks. Perhaps he was too exalted a person to be introduced to a shopkeeper as if they were equals. She was afraid he might become that haughty and disdainful gentleman she had only glimpsed a few times since they had become better acquainted. But she knew he was there all the same. Mr. Parks was almost like an uncle to her always listening to her thoughts on the books she read and offering his ideas on what she might select to pursue the various courses of study she had set for herself from philosophy to art history. He never tried to discourage her from reading books typically reserved for gentlemen and he always encouraged her to think critically about what she read. She hoped Mr. Darcy would forgive her and that he not treat Mr. Parks with that brand of arrogant condescension of which she knew he was capable **.**

"Mr. Parks, may I introduce my friend, Mr. Darcy. Mr. Darcy, this is Mr. Parks. He has been proprietor here since I was only three years old. Before him Meryton was quite without a bookshop. His knowledge and insight have been a great source of direction for me in my informal studies."

Perhaps she didn't need to sing his praises quite so strongly but she wanted to communicate something of what he meant to her.

"A pleasure, Mr. Parks and may I say if you have indeed had a role in Miss Elizabeth's education I congratulate you on a job well done."

Mr. Parks bowed slightly and smiled at Mr. Darcy's words. Elizabeth blushed at having the praise turned back on herself, but chose to argue with his choice of words.

"Not done, Mr. Darcy, I hope not done at all."

"Touché, Miss Elizabeth. I hope none of us are ever really done with our learning." He replied smiling down at her. Whenever he did that Elizabeth inevitably found herself smiling back. And so, they stood there smiling at one another for a moment longer than was perhaps acceptable. Mr. Parks coughed slightly and they both looked away.

"Is this the friend who recommended the book?" He asked as he went to retrieve a copy from a shelf behind him.

"It is indeed, Mr. Parks." Elizabeth took the book.

"Please put it on our account, Mr. Parks."

"Of course, Miss Elizabeth."

"Mr. Park, I wonder if I might trouble you for a recommendation. I have recently read several books on Roman architecture and wonder if you might have something on that subject."

"Of course, Mr. Darcy." Mr. Park responded with alacrity. "Right this way."

"Will you join us Miss Elizabeth?"

"No, thank you, Mr. Darcy. Although I like to think my literary pursuits are varied and diverse I must confess I have no interest, at this time, in Roman architecture. But please take your time. I have been known to amuse myself for hours at a time in the confines of this shop."

"Very well." With that Darcy followed Mr. Parks. Elizabeth could hear their quiet conversation as she made her way to a seat by the window.

Ten minutes later Darcy had selected a book which looked promising and Mr. Parks had excused himself to check on his wife assuring Mr. Darcy he would open an account in his name for this and any future purchases. After a few moments of searching Darcy found Elizabeth tucked behind a stack of books reading in a window seat. She had kicked off her shoes and tucked her feet beneath her. He stood for a moment watching her before she noticed his presence.

"Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth greeted him with a slightly embarrassed smile. "I suppose catching me without my boots in public is not quite so bad as catching me in my attempt to climb a tree so I will assume I have not offended you."

"Not at all, Miss Elizabeth. As I think you know I am not nearly as fastidious as I may have led you and the general population in the area to believe. I think I can safely withstand the sight of you in your stockings."

Elizabeth, who had now restored her footwear to their proper place laughed at his response and was warmed by his ability to poke fun at himself.

"Shall we find our lost companions?" He asked offering her his arm before noticing that she still held a book in her hand. "You read Latin as well?" He asked only slightly surprised.

"I do. Have I now succeeded in shocking you?" She asked with a wide grin as she placed the book back on Mr. Park's desk.

"Indeed, you have revealed yourself to be a bluestocking and I am afraid I can no longer be seen with you."

"Of course I must respect your wishes, Mr. Darcy, but please allow me to thank you for finding my education and intellect worthy of the title."

"I knew you would take it as a compliment." Darcy declared with a slight chuckle.

"And was that your intent?"

"Of course."

"I see. Well I think we have talked about this before but you must practice this particular art more often as you are not precisely proficient."

"While I must agree I would argue two points."

"It would hardly be a conversation between the two of us were there not at least some argument."

"First, I intended a compliment and you received it as such and so I think it is clear I am at least somewhat proficient. Second, I do not think my lack of complimenting in general is the result of my lack of practice but more the lack of people worthy of praise."

"Ah there is the Mr. Darcy from the Meryton Assembly." Elizabeth said shaking her head and trying to look severe. "I find that if you are looking for it there are people and acts worthy of praise all around. So perhaps we need to expand our practice beyond conversing with strangers and complimenting people to observing closely those around us and finding that which we can praise."

"Is that an official assignment?"

"It is and I expect results when next we meet."

"What results do you expect, Lizzie?" Jane asked as she and Bingley approached. Elizabeth and Darcy had made their way out of the shop and down the street during their conversation. They converged with Jane and Bingley by the road to Longbourn.

"She is expecting me to see rainbows and the sunshine everywhere I go." Darcy answered sardonically.

Jane and Bingley looked to Elizabeth for an explanation for Darcy's odd statement, but she could only laugh and assure them it was nothing. After the gentlemen retrieved their horses the foursome fell in to step together heading toward Longbourn. Jane told the others that she had sent their sisters and cousin home. Bingley looked slightly uncomfortable at the turn of conversation and Elizabeth could only assume that her youngest sisters' behavior had become especially loud and scandalous. Jane was the kindest and gentlest of them all, but she could be firm when she chose to be and she was the only one who Lydia seemed to listen to at all.


	11. Chapter 11

**Please excuse the brevity of this "chapter". I am having trouble uploading anything longer than this. I will upload another similarly sized chapter right away as they were meant to be one.**

The gentleman stayed for only a brief visit after seeing the ladies safely home. Much to Elizabeth's relief Mr. Collins was not present upon their arrival and neither she nor Jane inquired after him. Mary, who was the only one in the parlor, simply said everyone else was occupied elsewhere. Just before they took their leave Bingley mentioned the idea of a ball that had been talked of off and on almost since his arrival in the neighborhood. The ladies told him they would all be delighted to attend and were certain their entire family would be as well.

"Of course your cousin is welcome as well." Bingley told them.

"Thank you, sir you are too kind." Jane smiled.

"But perhaps he will not be able to attend." Elizabeth offered trying to keep the eagerness out of her voice.

"What makes you say that, Lizzie?"

"Well he may not think it is proper. His Bishop or perhaps more importantly to him his noble patroness Lady Catherine De Bourgh may not approve."

"He is Lady Catherine's clergyman?" Darcy asked quickly.

"Well I suppose he should be considered God's clergyman first, but yes his living is provided by her. Why do you ask?"

"Lady Catherine is Darcy's Aunt." Bingley answered.

Elizabeth and Jane were speechless. They had heard so much in the last few days of Lady Catherine that despite their poor opinion of Mr. Collin's judgment it was clear she was extremely wealthy, well connected and traveled in the highest circles of society. The fact that Darcy was her nephew was more evidence of just how important he was.

"We did not realize, Mr. Darcy." Jane said recovering before her sister. "Perhaps we should find him so that we might introduce him to you and he could tell you how your Aunt fares."

"Yes I am sure my cousin would welcome the opportunity to bow and scrap for a relative of his illustrious patroness." Elizabeth agreed acridly earning her a look of reproof from Jane. She could not help herself. The further reminder of the gulf between her station and Mr. Darcy's put her in a foul mood quite quickly.

"I am sure I will meet him in time, but for now please do not trouble yourself on my account." Darcy said to Jane, but he found himself wanting to question Elizabeth. He wanted to ask why she seemed angry at him. They had had such a pleasant afternoon at the bookstore, walking back to Longbourn and talking about so many things. Was she perhaps not as delighted by his company as he was with hers?

The gentlemen left immediately after this exchange and Jane and Elizabeth escaped to the gardens to discuss their afternoon without interruption. Elizabeth was anxious to hear Jane's further impressions of Mr. Bingley as it seemed each time they met she had more to report by way of her admiration of him. In this she was not disappointed. Mr. Bingley had been amiable and engaging and had shared some amusing stories about his childhood. This pleased Elizabeth greatly as she knew Jane deserved every happiness and it seemed that Bingley might be well suited to her sister's kind heart and trusting nature.

While Jane and Elizabeth had been otherwise engaged their Aunt Phillips had found their sisters' and extended an invitation for supper to them and several officers of their acquaintance who had been with them at the time. Their Aunt's house always provided ample noise and amusement and so everyone looked forward to the evening. Mr. Collins was only able to vocally and repetitively add his excitement to the general din when Mr. and Mrs. Bennet had most heartily assured him that they were not at all offended to be left by their guest for the evening.


	12. Chapter 12

Upon arrival, some mention was made of a particular officer both Kitty and Lydia seemed intent upon seeing. Elizabeth could only guess that their Aunt had in fact procured their desired prize from their squeals of delight following this brief conversation. As they took their seats Mr. Collins began a verbose admiration for his surroundings which led to some misunderstanding of his intent to compliment or insult but with Jane and Elizabeth's help their Aunt was made to understand their cousin only ever complimented so it was safe to assume that however backwards and seemingly rude his comments were he had meant them to be flattering. Afterward Mrs. Phillips proved herself to be an attentive listener to her guest's tales of the splendor and glory of Rosings giving her nieces a welcome reprieve from their cousin's ramblings.

The gentlemen entered the room shortly after and Elizabeth immediately knew which officer her sisters had been tittering about. Lydia was instantly attached to his arm while Kitty contented herself with their former favorite Denny.

"Lizzie, Jane, you must meet Officer George Wickham."

"Certainly, Lydia if you will perform the introductions." Jane replied with a significant look at her sister.

"Oh Jane, must we be so formal. It's not like this is Netherfield with the dour Mr. Darcy looking on in all his stateliness." Lydia retorted. Elizabeth, who had been watching how Mr. Wickham bore her sister's careless behavior noticed that when Mr. Darcy's name was mentioned Mr. Wickham seemed to start and look around quickly. Before she could decide what to make of this, Jane's urging had gotten Lydia to perform her duty.

"Lieutenant George Wickham please allow me to present my eldest sisters, Miss Bennet and Miss Elizabeth Bennet." Although this was done with exaggerated formality and punctuated with a dramatic sweep of Lydia's hand her sisters accepted the introduction, having gotten their young sister to bend to propriety as much as she would.

"A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Wickham." Elizabeth said with a smile.

"The pleasure is mine I assure you, Miss Bennet, Miss Elizabeth."

"I hope you enjoy your evening, Mr. Wickham." Jane said with a smile. "If you would excuse me, I think my Aunt needs some assistance." Jane moved toward their Aunt who was alone with Mr. Collins, all the other guests in their circle having moved away one by one after the latter's monologue regarding Lady Catherine De bourgh had proved lengthier than they cared to hear.

"Ohhh they are starting a new game." Lydia exclaimed running off to join Kitty and others at the card table. Wickham watched her go and then turned back to Elizabeth.

"You must excuse my sister. She has a great deal of energy and nothing can hold her attention for too long."

"She can be very determined. This I have already seen."

"I have no doubt." Elizabeth responded already impressed by her companion's easy manners and pleasing appearance.

"I have found that the air and the company of Meryton already agree with me."

"I am happy to hear that."

Mr. Wickham inquired after the rest of her family whom he had not met and asked in a less easy way about the estates in the area. Elizabeth spoke generally of the families and tenants emphasizing those whom she thought Wickham and the rest of the officers might encounter due to their love of entertaining. Although he seemed engaging and charming Elizabeth sensed he was trying to lead her somewhere specific, but she was not certain where until he inquired specifically after Netherfield and she recalled his reaction to Lydia's earlier mention of Mr. Darcy.

"Yes, Mr. Bingley is delightful neighbor. Netherfield is only three miles from Longbourn." Elizabeth went to speak for several minutes of how well-liked Mr. Bingley was and of his outings in the neighborhood.

"And is he here quite by himself?"

"No his sisters are there with him. One has her husband with her and one keeps house for him." Elizabeth could not say why but she was reluctant to allow Mr. Wickham to direct the conversation to Mr. Darcy when this was so obviously his intent and he so clearly did not want her to see this. Still she was curious about his connection to her friend.

"And have you spent much time with them?"

"A little and I must say I do not envision us being the best of friends."

"I see. So, they are not as amiable as their brother."

"No, they are not and I do not think they would even wish to be thought of as such. At least not Miss Bingley. I think she is not entirely pleased with the neighborhood. I spent several days at Netherfield when my sister Jane was stranded there due to illness and I know much more than I wish to of Miss Bingley's opinions of my neighbors."

"That must have been very unpleasant to be confined in the house with her for days with only her brother able to offer you a reprieve."

"No in fact it was a pleasant experience, Miss Bingley aside, nursing my sister was its own reward and of course Mr. Bingley is all that is amiable. Mr. Bingley's friend Mr. Darcy was also there and proved to be an agreeable companion as well." Elizabeth had entertained herself trying to thwart Mr. Wickham's intent of introducing Mr. Darcy into the discussion long enough. She found her curiosity greater than her diversion. She was not disappointed. Mr. Wickham nearly pounced on the opportunity.

"I do not believe I have ever heard the word agreeable applied to Mr. Darcy and I have known him all my life." Wickham said with a gentle smile and conspiratorial tone. Elizabeth wanted to learn more of this gentleman's connection to her friend but before she could even frame a question Mr. Wickham continued.

"Indeed you might be surprised at a humble soldier having an intimate acquaintance with a person as exalted as Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy, but it is true."

Elizabeth was not sure how to react. At first she was focused on the very unimportant fact that she had just learned Mr. Darcy's first name. It was clear Mr. Wickham meant to pique her curiosity and in this he had succeeded, but she detected more in his tone than simply a desire to share harmless gossip about an old friend. However, she was too interested in his connection to Mr. Darcy to worry too much about his intentions.

"And how did you come to be acquainted with Mr. Darcy?"

"We grew up together. My father was his father's steward. The old Mr. Darcy was my godfather. He supported me after I lost my own father. He was an excellent man and I miss him dearly."

"How wonderful that you had such a man in your life. I am sorry for you both that you lost him."

"You are well acquainted with Mr. Darcy?"

"I have gotten to know him somewhat since he and Mr. Bingley arrived in the neighborhood. During the time I mentioned that I spent at Netherfield we were in each other's company quite often."

"And what is your impression of him?"

Elizabeth was not prepared for this rather direct question and wondered what it was Mr. Wickham wanted her to say.

"At the Assembly where we first saw him he appeared proud and above his company. In fact, I can report some shocking behavior of his from that night . . ." she said dropping her voice and giving him a conspiratorial smile.

"And what behavior would that be?" Wickham asked eagerly.

"He danced only four dances though gentlemen were scarce I know for certain more than one young lady was forced to sit out in want of a partner." She laughed and Wickham did too, the serious bent of the conversation having been successfully redirected.

"That is grave indeed and I assure you I could never be accused of such behavior."

"That was my impression of you from the start and I look forward to having you prove your words."

"What must Mr. Wickham prove to you?" Lydia demanded as she rushed from her place at the card table where the game was breaking up.

"My alacrity for dancing." Wickham answered with a smile at Elizabeth.

"I will make you prove it right now." Lydia declared rushing off again.

"What does she mean by that?" Wickham asked Elizabeth.

"Precisely what she says I have no doubt." She warned him. "My sister is nothing if not completely direct and as you have already noticed she can be quite determined."

As if to prove her sister right the melodic sounds of Mary's sonata stopped abruptly and changed to a lively dance tune. Lydia reappeared and dragged Wickham to the area of the room Kitty was clearing of people in order to establish a dance floor. He smiled in apology to Elizabeth allowing himself to be led away by Lydia. Elizabeth decided that if she was to hear of Mr. Wickham's connection to Mr. Darcy it would be from the latter and not the former.


	13. Chapter 13

The next day Jane and Elizabeth walked in the gardens of Longbourn as they exchanged stories about the previous day. Jane began with a retelling of several of Mr. Collins' tales which of course all included Lady Catherine and Rosings Park. Lizzie laughed as even the kind and gentle Jane could not help but inject some disdain into these retellings.

"Oh, Jane." Lizzie exclaimed when her sister's tale was through. "I wish there was some way we could prevent him from exposing himself to poor Mr. Darcy. As if that gentleman needs any more evidence of our family's follies."

"I do not think he finds us all so foolish." Jane said with a knowing smile.

"Well of course he does not. Mr. Darcy can be proud but he is not blind. You are never foolish and are a credit to our family to be sure."

"Thank you, but I was talking about you. I think Mr. Darcy greatly enjoys your company."

"You might be right, Jane. We certainly seem to have more in common than our respective positions in society would indicate, but please do not get any romantic thoughts in that head of yours."

"Of course not Lizzie." Jane demurred leaving Elizabeth certain her sister would go on thinking just as she pleased no matter how unlikely her conjecture was to be true.

Their conversation was then interrupted and they were summoned from the shrubbery where they had stopped to speak, by the arrival of many of the people of whom they had been speaking. Mr. Bingley, his sisters and Mr. Darcy had come to give their personal invitation for the long expected ball at Netherfield which was set for the following Tuesday. The two ladies doted on Jane excessively declaring their devotion and desolation at her absence. They all but ignored the rest of the family. Mr. Collins was again absent when the company arrived and Elizabeth was hoping he would not make an appearance.

"Mr. Darcy, have you had an opportunity to shoot yet on this visit?" Elizabeth asked when he had taken the empty seat beside her.

"Not yet, Miss Elizabeth." Darcy answered. "My friend seems fond of filling our days with all manner of activity such that we have not been able to engage in the activities I was promised upon being invited here."

"I hope you are not too disappointed."

"No, Miss Elizabeth I assure you I find myself far from disappointed."

Elizabeth blushed slightly at this, chided herself even as she did so that it was not meant as a compliment to herself. Before she had time to formulate a sufficiently witty response Mr. Collins made an appearance.

"Mr. Collins there you are." Mrs. Bennet said rising to make the introductions. "May I present our cousin William Collins. Mr. Collins, this is our neighbor Mr. Bingley he has let Netherfield Park. These are his sisters Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst and his friend Mr. Darcy of . . ."

Before she could finish Mr. Collins made a sound of excitement and surprise while at the same time executing a clumsy bow.

"Mr. Darcy I was not aware you were here. I apologize for not making myself known to you sooner." He exclaimed. "I am, as you are probably aware, your noble Aunt Lady Catherine De Bourgh's humble clergyman. It is my distinct pleasure to report to you that your Aunt was in health when last we spoke a fortnight ago."

"Thank you for that information, Mr. Collins." Mr. Darcy said with stiff formality. Mr. Collins was by no means discouraged. "In addition, I can report that your cousin while not precisely in health was at that time also sufficiently well to ride out in her phaeton."

"Again I thank you, Mr. Collins. It is always good to hear when Miss DeBourgh is able to escape the confines of her home."

"Yes of course." Mr. Collins' excitement seemed to grow with each response from his quarry, not matter how clipped. "But such a home it is. I have been privileged to take tea frequently and even occasionally to dine within its hallowed walls."

"And you find it to your liking?"

"You are kind to inquire, Mr. Darcy and may I say your condescension in seeking my opinion marks you as worthy of the same exalted position as her Ladyship. Indeed, your family is well known in all the best circles for its discernment and condescension."

Elizabeth could hardly keep her countenance and she noted that Bingley's sisters who seemed previously unaware of anyone in the room beyond Jane and the gentlemen they arrived with were now focused quite intently on her foolish cousin and his nonsensical speeches.

"Thank you, Mr. Collins." Darcy answered having seen Elizabeth deep blush out of the corner of his eye. He seemed at a loss as to how to stop the silly man from speaking further and increasing her embarrassment. "You said you are fond of Rosings?"

"Indeed I am, sir. Very fond." Mr. Collins assured him with great enthusiasm. "I hope to return to my humble parsonage soon and again be treated to the gracious company of your noble Aunt and the hospitality of her grand home. I believe it is something quite extraordinary which I will be able to offer my wife."

"I did not realize you were married." Mr. Darcy inquired politely.

"I am not, as of yet." Mr. Collins hastened to assure him. Then with a smiling look at Mrs. Bennet he leaned in and confided that he hoped to settle that matter soon as per the advice of Lady Catherine herself. With this Darcy noted his eyes rested on Elizabeth for a long moment.

The visit did continue long after this particular exchange as the Bingley sisters suddenly and with much fanfare declared their intention of returning home. Darcy and Bingley followed their hasty and careless goodbyes with their own more sincere leave taking. While the lady's outerwear was fetched Bingley took the opportunity to request the first two dances from Jane who happily assented. Mr. Collins then, less eloquently, requested the same from his fair cousin Elizabeth. Before she could form a reply, Mr. Darcy spoke up.

"I do apologize, Mr. Collins but Miss Elizabeth has already promised those particular dances to me." He looked at Elizabeth seeking the very thing he was claiming to have already obtained. With a nod and a small smile she gave her consent. "Miss Mary would be an excellent choice." He said in a low voice.

"I thank you, Mr. Darcy for the gracious notice you are paying my fair cousin and future . . .but on this I will say no more for now. It is so kind of you to suggest how I might best enjoy the evening and I will take this opportunity to follow your most excellent advice and solicit the hand of my fair cousin Mary for the first two dances." With these last words Mr. Collins had finally turned away from Mr. Darcy to face Mary.

"I would be delighted, Mr. Collins." She responded with a rare smile.

"We really must be going." Miss Bingley insisted a moment later unsure as to how Miss Eliza Bennett had arranged to have Mr. Darcy offer her his first two dances, dances she herself had hoped he would dance with her or at the very least spend by her side deriding the manners and customs of this backwards country neighborhood.

"Yes of course." Bingley said with a longing look at Jane. "We must go."

"We will walk you out." Jane said taking hold of Elizabeth's arm.

"Thank you." Bingley responded with an enthusiasm out of proportion to the simple statement. This made Jane smile and blush all the more. After handing the Bingley sisters into the carriage Darcy stepped aside to where Elizabeth stood trying to give Jane and Bingley some privacy as they said their goodbyes slightly apart.

"Miss Elizabeth please forgive my presumption . . ."

"Mr. Darcy, please you have done nothing for which you require my forgiveness."

"I had not meant to . . .what I mean to say is I had intended to ask you, but when your cousin spoke up I thought perhaps you . . ."

When he seemed uncertain as to how to finish his own sentence Elizabeth sought to reassure him.

"You thought correctly, Mr. Darcy." She told him. "And I thank you for it."

"You are welcome, Miss Elizabeth." He said with the small smile Elizabeth was growing accustomed to seeing when they spoke. "Good day." He added with a tip of his hat.

"Good day." Elizabeth answered automatically dropping into a quick curtsy.

"Bingley." Darcy called. "We must be going."

"Yes of course. Good day, Miss Bennet, Miss Elizabeth."

When the sisters returned to the house they found the Netherfield ball the subject of discourse. Lydia and Kitty laughed and talked of the dangers of dancing with the officers and their swords. Mrs. Bennett cooed to anyone who would listen, this appeared to be no one, about the honor of the ball being given for Jane. Mary was assuring her family that she found this to be an acceptable form of amusement while tempered with mornings to study and moralize. Mr. Collins had seemed to be relating some anecdote about an occasion when Lady Catherine gave her opinion on balls but he stopped and jumped to his feet when Jane and Elizabeth entered.

"Miss Elizabeth." He offered by way of greeting moving to stand by her while Jane sat by their mother and resumed some needlework nodding at all the appropriate places in her mother's speech.

"Mr. Collins," Elizabeth sighed, resigned to his presence and still feeling the satisfaction of Mr. Darcy's desire to dance with her and spare her from her cousin. "I hope you will not find a neighborhood ball to be poor affair next to the splendor of Rosings Park."

"Certainly not, Miss Elizabeth. While I am, thanks to the beneficence of my noble patroness, somewhat accustomed to wealth and grandeur I believe I am blessed with the very desirable ability to feel at ease in the humblest cottage or the grandest estate. And while this is a gift of nature I flatter myself that my consistent study has in fact enhanced it."

"That is certainly something to be proud of Mr. Collins." Elizabeth said, feeling very generous toward him in that moment knowing she would not be dancing the first set with him and confident in her ability to fill her card so as to avoid it the rest of the ball.

"Thank you, Miss Elizabeth and may I take this opportunity of requesting the pleasure of your company for the second and final set of the evening. Miss Bennet will certainly understand the reason behind my thus singling you out and will, I trust, not be offended as I hope to be favored with the hands of all my fair cousins."

Elizabeth chided herself for providing an opening for Mr. Collins. Her liveliness was poorly timed. She had thought herself safe after Mr. Darcy intervened, but clearly Mr. Collins, though insipid, was not so easily dissuaded from his purpose. And as it was becoming clearer what that purpose was. Elizabeth felt it necessary to discourage him as much as possible without being rude and without invoking her mother's ire.

"Mr. Collins I would be happy to dance the second with you, but let us not reserve the last as it may incite jealousy amongst the ladies of the neighborhood who will no doubt be anxious for partners if I monopolize one of the eligible gentlemen among us." She said this with as much graciousness as she could muster, but unwilling to be gainsaid she excused herself immediately after her speech and sought the solitude of her room.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks, as always, for reading, favoriting, following and reviewing!** **A few reviewers commented on something so I will just quickly address it here. About those dance sets: Darcy asked for the 1st two dances. So that would be the first set which actually consists of 2 sets and that's how you gave away your dances by 2s. So when you asked for the first, the first set, or even the 1st 2 dances (as Mr. Collins did in the actual P & P) that was really the 1st. Then you still had the 2nd free. Complicated and maybe it reads a little weird to have the 2nd given away and called such right after so I will think about the wording - thanks for the thoughts!**

It was a blessing that the inhabitants of Longbourn had the Netherfield ball to anticipate and prepare for over the next week as a succession of rain precluded most other activity and kept them from sharing other company, although a few of the officers including Mr. Denny and his friend Mr. Wickham called several times. Elizabeth enjoyed her conversations with the dashing Lieutenant Wickham who was both gregarious and affable. He tried again to bring up the topic of Mr. Darcy on more than one occasion. While Elizabeth remained curious about his relationship with her friend she would not discuss Mr. Darcy with him.

Elizabeth spent more time than usual dressing her gown for the ball. Although it was her favorite and still very little worn she felt it needed something more and so she added some of the lace her Aunt Gardiner had sent for her birthday and some of the green ribbon she had purchased earlier that week. Jane worked on her gown as well, but also allowed herself to be talked into working on Lydia's too which Kitty had refused to do after a particularly contentious fight between the two.

Elizabeth and Jane entered the Netherfield drawing room arm in arm and were greeted warmly by their host almost immediately. He engaged them in conversation for several minutes about all the intricate ball preparations he had endured. The sisters were laughing when the group was approached by one of the officers. After exchanging greetings Bingley and Jane excused themselves to enter the ballroom.

"Miss Elizabeth you look remarkably well this evening." Mr. Denny told her. "Our mutual friend Mr. Wickham regrets that he will not be able to enjoy the pleasure of your company this evening."

Elizabeth, though surprised that this compliment was meant to be extended to her, couldn't help but feel flattered that Wickham thought to pass along a message to her and that Mr. Denny had sought her out to deliver it so promptly.

"I thank you Mr. Denny for your compliment and for Mr. Wickham's kind consideration. I hope we will see more of both you as the regiment continues on here."

"I hope so as well, Miss. Elizabeth. This has certainly been a better assignment than most. As you've no doubt heard Colonel Forster observe a regiment of infantry does not find a ready welcome everywhere. To be amongst society but denied company is sometimes hard. But here everyone, especially Mr. Bingley with his general invitation to this ball, seems ready to entertain and delight us."

"Denny what are you doing? Come with us." Lydia demanded as she bounded up to them with Kitty and another officer in tow. She grabbed Denny's hand with her free one and began to drag him away.

"If you will excuse me, Miss Elizabeth."

"Of course, Mr. Denny."

Elizabeth was not left by herself for long.

"Good evening, Miss Elizabeth." A familiar voice said from behind.

"Mr. Darcy." She smiled easily and held out her gloved hand which he held to his lips for a quick kiss of greeting.

"I am certain I am not the first to tell you this, but I must say you look lovely tonight."

Whether because of the compliment, Mr. Darcy's slight blush or his inability to meet her eyes, Elizabeth was more affected by Mr. Darcy's simply words than she would have expected.

"Thank you, Mr. Darcy." She responded and was unsurprised to hear her voice tremble a little.

"I believe this is our dance." He offered her his arm and led her to the dance floor with all of the pomp and circumstance one would expect from the austere Mr. Darcy. Only Elizabeth saw the smile sparkling in his dark eyes.

They began to move down the line and Elizabeth allowed herself to enjoy the activity for a few minutes. She really did love to dance. After a while though she began to wonder what Mr. Darcy was thinking and why he was not attempting conversation.

"Are we to be silent together for the next half hour?" She challenged him when the steps next brought them together.

"I do not think that would be possible even if we established it as our goal." He smiled.

"And why is that?" She asked hearing the mischief in his voice.

"My statement is more a testament to your powers and inclination to conversation than my own. I suspect it would not be possible for you to be silent with anyone for any length of time."

"You are trying to provoke me." She accused.

"Perhaps, but can you contradict my assertions?"

Elizabeth made no answer. She deliberately closed her lips, lifted her chin and focused on the dance. Ten minutes later in the break between sets Mr. Darcy was contrite.

"Miss Elizabeth please forgive me for insulting you. It was not my intent."

She looked at him as he spoke but made no answer.

"I only meant to tease you and although I have been learning this art from you I have apparently not perfected it."

She tilted her head to one side and Darcy took this as encouragement for him to continue.

"All I have accomplished is depriving myself of your very desirable conversation for the past quarter hour. So, would you consider entering in to some form of conversation with me now?" He asked as they took their places to begin the set.

"This is one of my favorite dances." She said at last.

Darcy's smile in response was brilliant.

"It is a favorite of mine as well."

After a pause of a minute or so she began again.

"It is now your turn to direct the conversation, Mr. Darcy." She informed him. "I remarked on the dance, you might say something about the size of the room or the number of couples."

"I see that I have not obtained your forgiveness but am being punished still."

"And how is that Mr. Darcy?" Elizabeth asked with mock offense her laughing eyes giving credence to his assertion.

"We are to speak not as friends, but indifferent acquaintances. This is not the conversation I had expected to have with you."

"Our friendship is a new one and perhaps I simply desire to keep you on your toes by constantly disappointing your preconceived notions."

"I see." Mr. Darcy said and they remained silent for several minutes.

"Now I see," Elizabeth said after the silence began to make her uncomfortable. "I truly do forgive you, Mr. Darcy or rather there was nothing at all to forgive. I simply sometimes take my teasing to dizzying heights!"

"Thank you, Miss. Elizabeth" he smiled. "Now you must demonstrate the truth of it. Tell me of your week. We have not spoken for some time."

Elizabeth related several stories of her sisters' frantic ball preparations then stopped herself realizing she was painting her family in a poor light. She did not want Darcy to think meanly of them even if they were incredibly trying at times. She then moved on to talk about a visit she and Jane made to a tenant during a brief break in the week's rain. After answering a few of his questions she remembered the night at her Aunt's house and Mr. Wickham.

"And we met a new officer at my Aunt Phillip's home last week."

"I did not think Meryton could stand any more soldiers." Darcy quipped. "They seemed to be everywhere when I went into town yesterday to pick up a book I had ordered."

"And did you inquire after Mrs. Parks?" Elizabeth asked eagerly forgetting her intention to ask of his connection to the handsome new officer. She had been disappointed at not being able to call on Mrs. Parks during the rainy week.

"I did. And Mr. Parks indicated she seemed to show some improvement. He gave all the credit to the remedies you delivered previously."

"He is too kind. But what book were you getting? Not more Roman architecture?"

"No, this was a novel."

"I did not think you a novel reader, Mr. Darcy. Perhaps I am not so adept at character sketches as I once believed."

"Do not hang up your pencil just yet. I do not, in general, read novels. But I do like to read everything my sister does so we may discuss it and so that I can be sure what she is reading is appropriate. And being a sixteen-year-old girl she has developed a voracious appetite for gothic novels."

"Oh no." Elizabeth gasped in exaggerated horror.

"Oh yes. I know far more than any man of eight and twenty ought to about the romantic possibilities of a castle on the moors or the terror visited upon unsuspecting aristocrats by ghostly apparitions."

Elizabeth laughed heartily at this. Self-consciously she looked around to see if her their animated conversation during the set had drawn the notice of their neighbors. It appeared it had. She should have realized. As she glanced around she saw that she and Mr. Darcy seemed to be drawing an inordinate amount attention. Likely it was due not only to their easy manner with one another but simply to the fact that a handsome and very eligible gentleman was paying attention to single lady.

"Is something troubling you, Miss Elizabeth?" Darcy asked as they stood side by side and lightly applauded the end of the set.

"No, thank you, Mr. Darcy." Elizabeth assured him shaking off her concern about the potential speculation of the room's inhabitants.

"Might I escort you to get some refreshment?"

"If only I were free to indulge in such an activity, but alas I am not." She told him with evident gravity.

Before Mr. Darcy could inquire as to her meaning Mr. Collins came with great pomp and ceremony and claimed her for their promised dance. Elizabeth departed on his arm with one last look at Darcy which demanded his sympathy.

The dance proceeded almost exactly as Elizabeth had envisioned. Mr. Collins was awkward and grave. His missteps often ended on her foot. The moment of her release was ecstasy. She danced the next with an officer who spoke warmly of Mr. Wickham. Elizabeth learned that he was universally liked and she looked forward to the opportunity to know him more while still wondering about his apparent desire to speak of Mr. Darcy and force confidences she clearly did not welcome. When those dances were over Elizabeth sought out her friend Charlotte Lucas. After exchanging pleasantries Charlotte surprised Elizabeth with the following observations.

"Mr. Darcy seems to enjoy your company a great deal."

"Charlotte, do not see something that is not there." Elizabeth admonished.

"I will only say that it would be a splendid match indeed."

"Charlotte, you know as well as I do that he cannot have any hopes or intentions toward me, please do not speak of it around my mother." Elizabeth said with forced levity.

"I notice you did not say you had no hopes." Charlotte observed.

Although tempted to confide in her best friend Elizabeth felt certain that articulating her own uncertainty about Mr. Darcy would accomplish nothing.

"And you will not." Before she could continue Mr. Collins approached and Elizabeth introduced the two.

"It is an honor to meet any friend of my fair cousin's." He said with all the pomposity she had come to expect from him. After a few minutes of conversation centered around Mr. Collins' favorite topics he finally took Elizabeth's hints and asked Charlotte to dance. Elizabeth observed them with satisfaction noticing that Charlotte handled her cousin's ridiculousness and lack of grace much better than she did. Jane was dancing with an officer and Mr. Darcy was leading Miss Bingley to the floor. That lady had a smug look of satisfaction on her face that Elizabeth thought made her look like one of their barn cats when it had caught a mouse to play with. Her youngest sisters were dancing with officers with more noise and enthusiasm than was proper, but Elizabeth chose to ignore that for now as she could do nothing about it without causing a greater scene.

Elizabeth fell in to conversation with Sir William Lucas. They discussed the evening's festivities thus far. Sir William, as was his custom, was pleased with everything and had nothing but praise for Mr. Bingley, his sisters and their efforts to entertain the neighborhood. Elizabeth concurred in the praise of the event while decidedly refraining from commending certain of their hosts. While they were conversing, the set ended and Elizabeth noted that Mr. Darcy lingered somewhere behind her but seemed disinclined to approach. Although aware of his discomfort around people with whom he was not particularly acquainted she was nonetheless disappointed that he did not take her advice and try to practice conversation with those beyond his immediate party. Sir William, though occasionally ridiculous, was an eager conversational partner who was kind to everyone and always made a concerted effort to make those around him feel comfortable. Soon Sir Williams excused himself to speak to another neighbor.

As she suspected would happen Darcy approached her almost immediately.

"Mr. Darcy is there a reason you chose not to join my conversation with Sir William?" she challenged.

Darcy looked chagrined, knowing he had been caught doing the very thing she had admonished him against.

"Forgive me, Miss. Elizabeth," he asked. "I have been putting your advice into practice but am a slow learner. Have patience with me, particularly in a setting such as this." His eyes swept the room and Elizabeth felt some sympathy for his plight. He knew very few of the room's inhabitants while she knew almost everyone by name, many she had known all her life. He was naturally shy and reticent while she was lively and forward. Perhaps it was unfair to ask him to be so unlike himself, but she found herself wishing her friends and neighbors could know the Darcy she did.

"You are forgiven." She said immediately earning a dimpled smile from her companion.

"No act of penance is required?" He teased.

"I must be a poor friend indeed if your experience of me indicates my forgiveness is always earned and never freely given."

"Not at all, Miss. Elizabeth you are good to have patience with one as taciturn as myself." He assured her. "And may I take the opportunity to request the next set?"


	15. Chapter 15

Previously:"Not at all, Miss. Elizabeth you are good to have patience with one as taciturn as myself." He assured her. "And may I take the opportunity to request the next set?"

This took her by surprise. One dance together had likely started talk. She had no doubt that two would cause the embers of gossip around them to be fanned into flames. Elizabeth felt she had to warn him against such partiality. Even if she knew it did not mean anything her neighbors and most especially her mother might not. She was highly regarded and those who loved her best might not realize that a man of Mr. Darcy's wealth and station could never offer for someone in her position in society.

"Mr. Darcy, while I would enjoy another dance with you I believe you must consider that you have danced with no one else beyond your party and with no one more than once. Some would misinterpret your intentions should we stand up together again."

"I thank you for the advice, Miss Elizabeth." Darcy said gravely. "However I find myself unconcerned with anyone's opinion on the matter beyond your own."

"You desire my opinion on your intentions?" Elizabeth teased grateful that he seemed unaffected by the potential for gossip. Perhaps his propensity to dismiss opinions beyond those of his family and particular friends had a benefit she had not previously considered.

"Your opinion on whether you would like to partner with me for the supper set." He clarified with a smile.

Elizabeth had forgotten the supper set was next. Although the pleasure would be enhanced, as she would then be escorted in to the meal with Mr. Darcy, the speculation as to his intentions would also be enhanced as that particular set, along with the first and last, tended to be reserved for those with particular intentions or understandings. She noted Mr. Bingley was standing up with Jane as the set began.

"Very well, Mr. Darcy if you are determined to expose me to all of Hertfordshire for disappointed hopes when it is discovered I am not to become Mistress of Pemberley then I must accept." She said with an arch look.

Darcy looked uncertain for a moment and Elizabeth regretted that sometimes her liveliness caused her to say things she should not. It was inappropriate that they should discuss such things let alone that she should so boldly tease him about them.

"Miss Elizabeth I did not mean to cause any harm to your reputation. You are right, we should refrain from another dance this evening. If you will excuse me." With that he bowed and swept not only from her presence but the room.

Elizabeth was surprised by Darcy's abrupt concession and departure, but saw the wisdom in it. She was the one who warned him after all. This did not help her in overcoming her sense of loss, however as she considered that he would likely see that their growing friendship and time in each other's company would have the same effect on local gossip as two dances. She hoped they could find a way to maintain some semblance of the friendship they had established. Mr. Darcy was the only person she had known, other than her father, who had truly challenged her mind and the only gentleman she had met who seemed to accept her as an equal participant in debates. He was moreover someone who had broadened her own understanding and caused her to think more seriously about people and ideas.

She hoped they would still be able to converse in the lively way she had grown accustomed to but felt certain that the partiality he had been showing her of late would become restrained, as was proper, since she had now made him aware of the potential gossip it would incite. This saddened her.

Without Mr. Darcy to distract her Elizabeth began to notice more of her family's behavior as everyone made their way to supper. Her youngest sisters were cavorting with the officers noisily and without restraint. Her mother was speaking loudly to Lady Lucas, not her nearest neighbor at the table, about Jane's marriage to Mr. Bingley. An event she viewed as a settled matter. Much to Elizabeth's horror she was not only assuming an engagement but also waxing poetic about the ways in which this would benefit her other unmarried daughters by putting them in the way of other rich men. As soon as supper was finished and it was mentioned that a performance on the pianoforte would be desirable Mary made her way to the instrument clearly eager to exhibit. Her performance was ill suited to the large room and Elizabeth's embarrassment was only heightened when her father brought it to an abrupt end with an inappropriate jest.

Later, the Bennet family was the last to leave due the maneuvering of Mrs. Bennett. As they waited to depart Mr. Hurst lay asleep on the couch. Mr. Bingley's sisters did little to conceal their impatient desire to be rid of their guests with frequent yawns and comments about the lateness of the hour. Jane and Bingley were obviously delighted with the delay using the time to talk quietly among themselves as they had much of the evening. Elizabeth was happy to see that the rest of her family seemed to have expended too much energy in the course of the night to have any left for more embarrassing behavior. They stood in a subdued circle by the window.

Mr. Darcy, whom she had barely seen since their last conversation, was as far from the entire party as he could be while still technically occupying the same room. Elizabeth longed to approach him. She wanted to assure him she understood what his reaction to her earlier words meant not just for the evening but for their friendship. She wanted to assure him that she would always be civil and friendly while he remained in the neighborhood, that she did not expect him to endure gossip for her sake. That she would not subject him to that. Of course, her approaching him would only confirm, even to the small group present, that there was something of note in their relationship. So Elizabeth resumed her usual habit of observing the people around her and attempting to find entertainment or amusement in them.

"Sketching characters again, Miss Elizabeth?" Mr. Darcy asked.

Elizabeth jumped slightly at the sound of his voice having not heard his approach.

"Perhaps, Mr. Darcy." She replied, unsure where to look or what to say.

"Miss Elizabeth, please allow me to apologize for my abrupt departure earlier."

"It is nothing, Mr. Darcy. Please don't trouble yourself. I understand."

"I am not certain you do, but I thank you. Please believe me when I say that I wish . . .that had I only myself to . . ." Mr. Darcy paused and took a steadying breath and began again. "As you know Mr. Bingley has business in London which calls him away tomorrow. I will accompany him and it is unlikely I will return."

Elizabeth could scarcely take in the words as Mr. Darcy had moved closer to her than propriety allowed. His gaze was intense as his eyes fixed on hers. When the meaning did catch up to her she nodded her understanding before responding.

"You will be missed in the neighborhood, Mr. Darcy I am sure." She held his gaze boldly.

"Thank you." He whispered. "I will miss . . . I will miss it here very much."

The next moment the carriage was announced and everyone made their way outside. Darcy stayed close to Elizabeth's side and when the time came handed her in to the carriage himself. He seemed in the grips of a powerful emotion. Catching his eye before he let her hand go Elizabeth squeezed his fingers in reassurance. He looked up at her and smiled and though it didn't reach his eyes she was glad to have offered him some small comfort. Some part of her was glad too to know that he was at least somewhat sorry to be going. Although she certainly felt as though she might have enough disappointment for both of them in that moment.


	16. Chapter 16

**Cannot tell you ow much the reviews, favs and follows mean. I am so glad to know this story is entertaining people. Thank you for encouraging me!**

When the Bennet family arrived home their normally boisterous entry was subdued. It was late and the youngest girls had danced, drunk and eaten more than their share. As a result, they made their way to bed almost calmly. Mary sensed her sisters were less inclined even than usual to listen to her moral insights and so she too quietly went to bed. Mr. and Mrs. Bennet could hardly believe the hour and even though the latter wanted to gloat about Jane's obvious triumph at the ball she found herself unable to find the strength. Jane and Elizabeth were both wide awake, but for very different reasons.

As they readied themselves for bed Jane was dreamily contemplating her future with Mr. Bingley while Elizabeth was acknowledging to herself that she liked her future a little less knowing Mr. Darcy was not to be any part of it.

The next day brought drama of a new kind to the Bennet household. Mr. Collins, for reasons beyond comprehension, felt the time was right to make his cousin Elizabeth the happiest of women by proposing marriage to her. As anyone who knew Elizabeth at all could have predicted she declined his offer. Kindly and gently at first but more firmly and less gently as their conversation went on and he seemed entirely disinclined to believe her refusal. Mrs. Bennet was beside herself when she heard what had happened and tried to enlist her husband to persuade his favorite daughter to do the sensible and necessary thing and accept her cousin and thereby save the family from homelessness and poverty upon Mr. Bennet's demise.

Mr. Bennet chose not to urge his daughter into marrying their relation. Indeed, he went so far as to endorse her refusal. Much to his wife's chagrin. After a time, Mrs. Bennet wore herself out with her lectures to and about her least favorite daughter and Mr. Collins accepted an invitation to dine at the Lucas's.

Over the next few days the Bennets saw little of Mr. Collins. He spent a great deal of time at Lucas Lodge. The result of this arrangement was quite surprising to Elizabeth. She discovered it one morning when Charlotte came to call on her. It was the day of Mr. Collins' departure for Hunsford.

"Elizabeth," her friend began. "I wanted you to know before our mothers had a chance to discuss it. Mr. Collins has made me an offer of marriage and I have accepted him."

"Engaged to Mr. Collins! My dear Charlotte – impossible." Elizabeth cried with more incredulity than sensitivity.

"Why should you be surprised, my dear Eliza? Do you think it incredible that Mr. Collins should be able to procure any woman's good opinion, because he was not so happy as to succeed with you?"

"No, Charlotte . . . I mean yes, but that does not mean that . . ." Elizabeth took a steadying breath and tried to think of what she could say that would be at once truthful and kind. "If you believe that you can find happiness with Mr. Collins than I wish you well."

"I see what you are feeling." Charlotte said squeezing her friend's hand in a gesture of reassurance. "You must be surprised, very much surprised – so lately as Mr. Collins was wishing to marry you. But when you have had time to think it over, I hope you will be satisfied with what I have done. I am not romantic, you know; I never was. I ask only a comfortable home and considering Mr. Collins's character, connections and situation in life, I am convinced that my chance of happiness with him is as fair as most people can boast on entering the marriage state."

"Undoubtedly." Elizabeth murmured quietly before the two rejoined the rest of the family.

Elizabeth tried to push her surprise and concern over her friend's engagement from her mind. She had known that she and Charlotte had divergent views on marriage but she had always supposed that when presented with the reality of a situation Charlotte would not act as she claimed was necessary solely to secure her own comfort. As she considered it Elizabeth wondered if her friend was puzzling over her refusal of Mr. Collins for the same reasons. She had always told Charlotte that only the deepest love would move her to matrimony, but perhaps her friend believed that when presented with a practical marriage proposal from someone she did not love she would act as Charlotte thought proper and accept.

Later, as Elizabeth sat with her mother and sisters she was still reflecting on what she had learned and she began to wonder when her family would be made aware of the situation. This curiosity was soon satisfied by the arrival of Sir William Lucas who made the engagement announcement. The news was greeted with aggressive incredulity. After a few minutes Elizabeth felt it necessary to extricate Sir William from the unpleasant conversation and so she added her own prior knowledge to his assertions in order to persuade her mother and sisters of its truth. She then offered her congratulations to Sir William and in this she was joined by Jane. Mrs. Bennet was too overcome to say much to her guest and he departed.

Soon after Mrs. Bennet recovered herself enough to make two things quite clear to anyone who would listen. Firstly, Elizabeth was at fault for the entire debacle and secondly she herself the primary victim. No one could console her and nothing would appease her. It was a week before Elizabeth and her mother could be in the same room without the latter receiving a severe scolding. Even then the pointed looks and long sighs conveyed the displeasure almost as effectively as the angry speeches had done.

Fortunately for Elizabeth her mother soon had Mr. Bingley's return to distract her, on occasion, from her anger and despondency. This was also fortunate timing for Mr. Collins was returning to stay at Longbourn once again. Mrs. Bennett did not welcome his visit and wondered aloud why he was staying with them and not his future family. But as with Elizabeth she more often chose to ignore those who irritated her and focused most of her verbal energy on speculating on all the joy that was to be Jane's once Mr. Bingley declared himself.

Elizabeth felt the strain in her friendship with Charlotte exceedingly. After their first uneasy conversation regarding the engagement they had fallen into the habit of not speaking about it at all. However, with Mr. Collins among them and her family frequently mentioning the plans for the wedding and Charlotte' departure for Hunsford not speaking of it became strained as well. In addition, with the return of Mr. Bingley Elizabeth was also deprived, quite frequently, of the company of her favorite sister. Although she accompanied the pair on walks and they were eager to include her in all their conversation she felt they appreciated her most when she lagged behind and they were able to steal a few private moments together.

Shortly thereafter the society of Longbourn underwent yet another change. Mr. Collins was once again called from his dear Charlotte's side by the necessity of serving his patroness and parishioners. But this time his place was filled. For soon after his departure came Jane and Elizabeth's favorite Aunt and Uncle. Mr. Gardiner was Mrs. Bennet's younger brother and between his wife and their eldest nieces there was a special bond. They often stayed with her in town and her being close to them in age and disposition she was the one they often turned to for advice and consolation.

On this Christmas visit she brought gifts, news of the latest fashion and a new ear for Mrs. Bennet to bend with regards to her daughters' marital prospects or lack thereof. Elizabeth felt sorry for her Aunt when she saw her mother monopolizing her at the Long's dinner party, but her Aunt gave her a reassuring smile and Elizabeth decided to enjoy the brief reprieve from her mother's effusions on Jane and repines on her refusal of Mr. Collins.

During this same dinner party Elizabeth observed that Mr. Wickham no longer seemed so inclined to pay attention to her. Indeed, although she was never quite certain why it was he sought her out at many of their previous encounters lately his preference had been a balm to her wounded heart. But now he had found a new object for his admiration. Elizabeth could not blame him. Miss. King certainly seemed more eager for his attentions than she ever had been. The coy smile and shy giggle must have been gratifying to him and were quite beyond anything Elizabeth had been willing to bestow. When it soon began to circulate about the room that Miss. King had recently come in to ten thousand pounds Elizabeth wondered if Mr. Wickham was more mercenary than his charming demeanor revealed. Although Elizabeth did not regret his lessening attempts to gain her attention her youngest sisters felt his defection exceedingly.

"Why should he spend the evening with that freckled nothing?" Lydia exclaimed as they returned home.

"Lydia, that is unkind." Jane chided although it is doubtful Lydia heard her as she had already begun talking about other officers who seemed still wholly under her spell.

"Lydia's Mr. Wickham is from Derbyshire?" Mrs. Gardiner asked as she and Jane and Elizabeth sat in the back parlor by themselves.

"He is. Do you know his family?" Jane asked. The sisters knew their Aunt had nothing but fond memories of the years she spent as a girl in the village of Lambton in Derbyshire. Any time she encountered a person who had a connection to Derbyshire she was always eager to speak with them and exchange stories and news.

"I don't recall the name Wickham . . ."

"His father was Mr. Darcy's steward." Elizabeth told her.

"Well I can't recall ever meeting anyone named Wickham or hearing anything about the family, but of course being the most prominent family in Derbyshire I know much of the Darcys. I wish Mr. Darcy had not had to leave I would have liked to meet him."

"And I am sure he would have liked to know you, Aunt." Jane answered when Elizabeth seemed disinclined to say anything further.

"But you and he were particularly well acquainted were you not, Lizzie? Several people mentioned it to me when his name came up." Mrs. Gardiner said. "Did he speak much of Pemberley? I have heard that it is the most beautiful estate in all of England."

"We were not so well acquainted." Elizabeth protested, but added. "He did speak of his home often."

Mrs. Gardiner looked between Elizabeth and Jane for a moment. Elizabeth had seemed a little out of sorts since her arrival, but never had her melancholy been more pronounced than during this short conversation. Though fairly certain now that a gentleman was at the root of the problem she could not be sure which one. Unwilling to remain in the dark she decided to get to the bottom of the situation as soon as possible.

"Jane, I believe your mother mentioned wanting to speak with you before she retired."

Jane rose giving her Aunt a knowing smile and her sister a quick hug goodnight.

"I gather you wanted to speak with me privately, Aunt." Elizabeth sighed as her Aunt took the seat directly opposite her.

"You were always the perceptive one."

"What is it you would like to discuss?" Elizabeth asked.

"You have not seemed yourself these past few days and I wanted to inquire as to the reason." Aunt Gardiner said frankly.

"No small talk, Aunt. Could we not start with the weather or our mutual acquaintances?" Elizabeth teased.

"I think we have canvassed these topics sufficiently since my arrival. I had hoped you would feel you could confide in me if there is anything bothering you."

"I know you are always here for me and please do not think I do not appreciate it. I would take full advantage of your willingness to listen and advise if I knew what to say or what direction I required, but I find myself uncharacteristically uncertain."

"Because of a certain Mr. Wickham?" Her Aunt guessed.

"Mr. Wickham? No, what has he to do with this?" Elizabeth asked, confusion evident on her tone.

"So it is Mr. Darcy then?"

"What is Mr. Darcy?"

"Lizzie, do not pretend to be obtuse. You know what I mean and although I cannot force you to confide your trouble to me I sincerely hope you will choose to do so."

"I would not know where to begin."

"That is unusual indeed. My Lizzie always knows what to say. Beginning, middle and end."

"Well I have not articulated this particular problem to anyone. Not even Jane. I suppose I have been hoping that if I do not speak the words they will not be true."

"And what words are those?"

"I am afraid I did something very foolish when Mr. Darcy was here."

"You are rarely foolish, Lizzie."

"I was this time. Very foolish indeed. You see I think I may have accidentally fallen in love with Mr. Darcy. I can't be sure, but my feelings when we were together coupled with my feelings since he has gone away seem to indicate to me a very deep and wholly inappropriate attachment. I cannot be certain, of course, but the inherent unreasonableness of any romantic feelings for Mr. Darcy seems not to be reason enough for me to cease to feel them. Is unreasonableness not one of the most common symptoms of love?"

"Lizzie!" Her Aunt exclaimed and then burst into laughter.

"Well this does not seem helpful." Elizabeth sighed.

"I am sorry." Madeline said trying to collect herself. "It's just so like you. So logical even when understanding the madness of it. Of course I cannot see directly in to your heart, but if you were in love with Mr. Darcy would that be such a terrible thing. It can be wonderful."

"Wonderful?!" Lizzie nearly shouted. "It does not feel wonderful to love a man whom I can never hope to marry. Indeed, whose regard I cannot aspire to capture."

"Why should it be such a hopeless case?"

"Knowing as you do the Darcy's standing in Derbyshire you must know Aunt that Mr. Darcy could never deign to fall in love with me. I am too far beneath his station in life."

"And when you told this truth to your heart did it stop you from loving him?"

"No, as you now know." Elizabeth sighed.

"Then why do you believe he is a better master of his heart than you are of yours?"

"Because he takes his responsibility very seriously. He is guardian to his young sister and as master of Pemberley responsible for the welfare of so many. He must marry a woman trained to shoulder that burden with him who will enhance his sisters' opportunities not curtail them. Who will be accepted in his circles and family. And indeed, the temptation I faced in him was far greater than that which he faced in me. No, Aunt I appreciate your listening to me and I do feel better just having spoken the words out loud, but there is no hope for it. Even if he could conquer the very rational objections to a union with me I have no reason to believe he desired to wage that battle, that his heart has been touched."

No amount of encouragement or advice from her Aunt could persuade Elizabeth that there was a possibility of a future for her and the man she now acknowledged she loved. She was convinced not only that his duty would lead him elsewhere but also of his indifference to her.

The next day brought a very welcome distraction indeed for Mr. Bingley found the courage and opportunity and asked Jane to be his wife. Mr. Bennet's consent was promptly sought and quickly given. The Gardiners were able to share in the joy and offered Jane the opportunity to accompany them back to their home in London to begin to shop for her trousseau. Through some clever maneuvering by Mrs. Gardiner and Elizabeth Mrs. Bennet was dissuaded from joining her daughter and so the visit promised to be a peaceful one. Even more so as Bingley decided he now had urgent business in London and would leave only the day after Jane.

The departure of Jane and Mr. Bingley as well as her Aunt and Uncle affected Elizabeth more than she cared to admit. When Charlotte entreated her, just before her wedding, to promise to visit her in Kent Elizabeth agreed out of a desire to please her friend, but also to try and shake herself out of her melancholy with the prospect of a change of scenery.

Jane returned to Longbourn two weeks later and although she noted her sister's darker moods and more quiet demeanor it was not in her nature to force confidences. She did make a great effort to include Elizabeth in many of her walks and visits with Mr. Bingley and while Elizabeth appreciated this she did not wish to intrude on their intimacy and the frequent mention of Mr. Darcy by his friend pained her greatly. And thus February passed without much to recommend it other than the occasional walk to Meryton or neighborhood party. The wedding was to take place in June and so it was much discussed and anticipated.


	17. Chapter 17

March came and with it the prospect of her trip to Kent. Jane was disappointed when she heard Elizabeth's plan. She felt every moment the sisters spent together was more precious now as she would soon be leaving home. Elizabeth tried to placate her sister without actually giving in. In truth, she felt almost desperate to remove herself from Longbourn. She hoped that this removal would offer her enough amusement and diversion to distract her from her feelings for Mr. Darcy. So many places now seemed tainted with his memory. Mr. Park's book shop, several of her favorite paths and prospects where she and Jane had taken the gentlemen on mornings had come to call and of course Netherfield where she now went with Jane at least weekly to discuss changes she would desire as mistress or to take tea with Mr. Bingley's sisters. All of it seemed permeated with Mr. Darcy which was truly unfair as she had lived here all her life and he had spent but a brief time there.

On the evening before her departure Mr. Wickham approached her with his best wishes for her trip. Although his attentions to Miss. King were as pronounced as ever he spent a considerable amount of time in her company that night. Feeling particularly resentful about having fallen in love with the absolute wrong person Elizabeth was more receptive to him than she had been in the past. His attention was a small salve to her tender heart and he seemed quite pleased to have found himself in her favor.

"How long will you remain in Kent?" He asked.

"I believe Maria and I are to remain about a month while Sir William will return after a week."

"As I hear you are a keen observer of character I look forward to your thoughts on Lady Catherine."

Although Mr. Collins rarely spoke three sentences without mentioning this great lady, his wife, who had been Elizabeth's sole correspondent from Kent, almost never did. Consequently, Elizabeth had almost forgotten that she would be in company, at least at church, with Darcy's Aunt. She tried not to allow this thought to trouble her.

"I do not suppose we will see much of her as I am sure she is used to more exalted company than I shall be able to provide."

"Like that of her nephew." Wickham responded with a sly smile.

Elizabeth had forgotten Mr. Wickham's propensity for bringing up Mr. Darcy.

"I would imagine that they do enjoy one another's company." She answered.

"Of that I have no doubt." Wickham said before leaning in with a conspiratorial smile, "birds of a feather flock together."

After this uncomfortable conversation Lydia swooped in and insisted Wickham partner her in the dance as she and Kitty had just badgered Mary into playing. Wickham excused himself with his most charming smile and Elizabeth sought out Jane to request they make an early departure.

"Of course, Lizzie." Jane smiled. "You and Sir William and Maria are to leave early tomorrow and I would not want you tired for your journey. I do wish I could join you just as far as Gracechurch Street as I miss our Aunt and Uncle and our cousins exceedingly."

"But of course Mr. Bingley could not do without you."

"It seems we cannot do without each other." Jane replied smiling and blushing furiously at the same time.

The next day the party of three had settled into the coach and gotten on the road with as much speed and efficiency as the loud moanings of Mrs. Bennet and the enthusiastic effusions of Lady Lucas would allow. After exchanging pleasantries Elizabeth found her traveling companions had little to offer by way of conversation and so she resigned herself to enjoying the landscape in relative silence. They arrived at the Gardiner's home before noon. Elizabeth was greeted enthusiastically by her Aunt and Uncle and shyly by her little cousins who had not seen her in almost a year and therefore took much of the day to warm up to her.

Between a shopping excursion with her Aunt and Maria and visiting with her cousins in their nursery the day passed quite pleasantly for Elizabeth. In the evening the Gardiners had planned a trip to the theater which everyone anticipated with pleasure. Although Elizabeth half-heartedly tried to avoid it her Aunt successfully contrived to secure a seat by her, one that afforded them some privacy as well. Fairly certain she knew her Aunt's intention in this Elizabeth was not surprised when before the play began she was thus questioned.

"Lizzie dear, how have you faired?"

"Have my letters not been sufficiently informative?"

"You know they have not." Aunt Madeline chided, unwilling to be put off by Elizabeth's clipped tone. "While I appreciated the minute detail with which you described the last snowfall in February, your tenant's illness, and your mother's nerves I believe I was fairly specific in my letters about that which I desired to hear."

"Indeed you were."

"Lizzie, I truly do not wish you to feel compelled to confide in me I simply feel you keep too much to yourself. If Jane were suffering or myself you would be the first to offer comfort and consolation. I only want the opportunity to do the same for you."

"It is hard to remain obstinate when you are so kind and so reasonable, Aunt. Very well. I do not wish to worry you but I find I am no better. I think of him no less and I feel no different. Is it not said that time is the great healer? All I can say is that what time has done for me is sharpen the loss I feel. The memories of our time together seem to parade endlessly before me in my mind's eye and make me feel quite powerless as I can do nothing to stop them."

"Oh Lizzie you are too hard on yourself. I still believe there may yet be some hope for you and your Mr. Darcy," Madeline raised her hand to stop Lizzie's objection. "I do believe that when you two meet again at the wedding and times after there is every chance of him succumbing to your manifold charms, but even if this is not to be you must consider that this is your first experience with love. You are naturally a very fierce friend and I think this same strong loyalty enhances your current feelings. When you commit to something you do not hold back and so your current predicament may be due as much to your natural tendencies as to the true depth of your feelings for Mr. Darcy."

"I wish these words brought comfort Aunt but you merely give voice to my own fears. I know my own nature too well. Once my friendship is secured it is secured. My care and loyalty do not waiver or at the very least hold fast in the midst of much turmoil. If this is the case with my friendships how much more so with my feelings for Mr. Darcy. I fear that all my logic, all the distance between us and all his indifference will be unable to persuade me away."

"Oh Lizzie." Madeline sighed placing her hand atop her niece's.

The subject was not broached again **,** but Elizabeth found comfort in her Aunt's presence and merely knowing that her feelings were known by someone even if they could never be known by Mr. Darcy himself. She was cheered considerably the next morning at breakfast when her Aunt and Uncle invited her to accompany them on their northern tour in the summer. The tour, which could possibly bring them as far as the lakes, would take place soon after Jane's wedding, a time Elizabeth had already been dreading, for what would Longbourn be like without her beloved Jane? Now she could wait some time to find out.

Once again Elizabeth set off in the early morning with Sir William and Maria. As soon as they were beyond the borders of the city Elizabeth's spirits began to lift as each turn brought a new prospect. The scenery was charming and caused Elizabeth to think with pleasure on her planned excursion with the Gardiners which would bring even more new and exciting vistas.

When they left the main road for the lane to Hunsford they all looked eagerly for their first glimpse of the parsonage. To one side they glimpsed a bit of Rosings Park and Elizabeth forced herself not to allow the mere sight of his Aunt's home to bring to mind Mr. Darcy. In this she was less than successful. At last they spotted the parsonage and could soon see that its master and mistress awaited them outside the door. The carriage came to a halt in front of the gate which preceded a small gravel path to the house itself.

Quickly they all exited the chaise and greeted one another with the liveliest pleasure. Elizabeth was touched by Charlotte's clear excitement at her coming and any doubts she may have had about the trip were instantly allayed. It took less than a moment for her to determine that her cousin's manners were exactly what they had been before his matrimony. He detained her for several minutes to inquire minutely after each member of her family's health and general well-being. He then proceeded to inquire after mutual acquaintances in Herdfortshire, some of whom she wasn't even aware he had met. Finally, Charlotte gently urged him to lead the party inside and once there he greeted them a second time his arms sweeping widely indicating his pride in his home. Charlotte offered refreshment and her husband did likewise.

They sat in the parlor, took their refreshment and nodded and smiled through all of Mr. Collins descriptions of the glory and beauty of various items throughout the room. Elizabeth was curious as to how her friend would respond to the absurdity of her husband but when he was at his most ridiculous she noted that Charlotte seemed to choose not to hear what was said. After they gave a brief account of their journey Mr. Collins invited them on a tour of his garden. This tour included descriptions of every aspect of the garden, its flora and fauna and his daily efforts to bring forth beauty and bounty from his land. When they reached an opening in the trees the visitors were presented with a sweeping view of the famous Rosings Park. Elizabeth thought it one of grandest houses she had ever seen and found herself able, for the first time that day, to give the praise Mr. Collins seemed to find adequate. Soon afterward Mr. Collins took Sir William for a tour of the meadows and the ladies, claiming inadequate footwear, retired to the parlor once more.

Elizabeth could see that her friend was content in her home, at least, if not her husband and although still certain she had been right in her refusal of him Elizabeth began to see in Mr. Collins some redeeming qualities fanned from embers by his wife. This was not true; however, whenever he spoke of Lady Catherine. At these times he was his most ridiculous, obsequious, oblivious self.

Over dinner he was once again in fine form explaining to his cousin and his in-laws the wonderful condescension he and now his dear Charlotte enjoyed from their noble patroness and promising they would be able to see it themselves first hand. He was all but certain they would soon be included in one of the many invitations to Rosings the family enjoyed on a regular basis.

The next day the expected invitation was made in person. Miss. Anne De Bourgh and her companion deigned to stop their phaeton in front of the parsonage and when Charlotte and her husband went out to greet their lofty neighbor they and their guests were asked to dine at Rosings the next day. Mr. Collins was clearly much gratified by this immediate attention to his family and was typically verbose in his praise of and deference to his patroness.

Hardly anything else was talked over the course of that day and the next. When the ladies separated to prepare for the auspicious occasion Mr. Collins approached Elizabeth.

"Do not make yourself uneasy, my dear Cousin, about your apparel. Lady Catherine is far from requiring that elegance of dress in us which becomes herself and her daughter. I would advise you merely to put on whatever of your clothes is superior to the rest – there is no occasion for anything more. Lady Catherine will not think the worse of you for being simply dressed. She likes to have the distinction of rank preserved."

Elizabeth thanked him for his kind reassurance and hurried out of his presence. As she readied herself Elizabeth could not help but feel the weight of her foolish cousin's word. They reminded her of the very real barrier between people like herself and people like Lady Catherine, Mr. Darcy's Aunt. It was not the first time she had thought of him since her arrival. But it was the most painful thought thus far. Shaking this off and enduring two or three knocks on her door from Mr. Collins reminding her of the absolute need for punctuality Elizabeth managed to complete her toilette in a timely manner.

The party set out together for the half mile journey across the park. The weather was fine and Elizabeth was very pleased at the prospect of solitary walks along some of the lanes and paths she observed in the days and weeks to come. Between herself and the Lucases Mr. Collins received almost as much confirmation of the beauty and grandeur of the park and house as he seemed to need.

As they ascended the steps Elizabeth tried to bolster Maria's courage by linking arms with her as it was clear the young girl was becoming more and more nervous by the moment. Elizabeth herself had mixed emotions. She had heard nothing of Lady Catherine that bespoke of any particularly intimidating talent, intelligence or virtue and the stateliness of money and rank she knew herself able to witness without anxiety. But she could not seem to separate her thoughts of Mr. Darcy and this woman whom she had never met. Sir William, like his daughter, seemed to be trembling in anticipation despite all his experience at St. James's Court.

From the grand entrance hall they followed the servants through an ante-chamber to the room where Lady Catherine, her daughter and Mrs. Jenkinson were sitting. Her Ladyship rose in all her stately grandeur to receive them and Mrs. Collins presented their guests. Maria and her father took their seats immediately after being introduced and both appeared to be in a state of frightened euphoria. Elizabeth was able to observe the ladies before her without a tremendous amount of anxiety as thankfully neither bore a great resemblance to Mr. Darcy. Her Ladyship was a tall, large woman with sharp features. She had a sense of faded beauty about her that made Elizabeth wonder what she was like in her youth. There was something in her eyes that reminded Elizabeth of her nephew. Not the color as his eyes were a dark green while his Aunt's were blue. It must have been the shape, how they sat in her head and perhaps the sharp assessing stare. After this somewhat disconcerting observation Elizabeth scarcely noticed Anne De Bourgh except to note she was thin and sickly almost melting into the large sofa on which she sat. Mrs. Jenkinson was an average looking middle aged woman who seemed entirely engrossed in the comfort of her charge.

The dinner was as grand as Elizabeth expected with dishes and food worthy of the setting of Rosings. Mr. Collins praised it with all the muttering eloquence and obsequious eagerness Elizabeth had come to expect. Sir Williams had recovered his composure enough to agree with every piece of praise his son in law had to offer, but Maria was still equal only to meekly swallowing the rich cuisine and looking about her in wide-eyed amazement. Lady Catherine seemed to genuinely enjoy Mr. Collins' fawning which caused Elizabeth to think somewhat less of her.

This opinion was solidified during the drawing room conversation which was really more of a monologue. Lady Catherine had a judgment to offer on almost every subject from music, to food to the most minute details of Charlotte's household about which she inquired for close to an hour. Charlotte took her advice without any of the exaggerated veneration her husband tried to inject on occasion throughout the conversation. Still she listened and responded with a degree of deference Elizabeth would have found difficult to emulate.

Interspersed with her admonishments and inquiries of Mrs. Collins her Ladyship addressed a variety of questions to both Elizabeth and Maria. Questions about their upbringing, their homes, their families and their accomplishments. The chief of these questions were for Elizabeth as Lady Catherine knew the least of her and her connections.

Lady Catherine's judgments of her subject included observing that Elizabeth was a genteel pretty sort of girl as well as sympathy as to the entailed nature of her father's estate. The questions were at times amusing but always impertinent. Elizabeth felt all the disadvantage of her inferior rank as she would dearly have loved to refuse to answer some of the more personal questions. At one point she delighted in shocking Lady Catherine with the knowledge that all of her sisters were out in society. Knowing this would be frowned upon by the higher tier of society her ladyship occupied Elizabeth prepared herself for the surprise of her hostess. And even though she herself had pleaded with her excited mother and uninterested father about allowing Lydia to come out so early she was prepared to defend the decision to all outsiders.

"All! What all five out at once? Very odd! And you only the second. The younger ones out before the elder ones are married. Your younger sisters must be very young?"

"Yes, my youngest is not sixteen. Perhaps she is full young to be much in company. But really, ma'am, I think it would be very hard upon younger sisters that they should not have their share of society and amusement, because the elder may not have the means or inclination to marry early. The last born has as good a right to the pleasures of youth as the first. And to be kept back on such a motive. I think it would not be very likely to promote sisterly affection or delicacy of mind."

The look of shocked concern on Lady Catherine's face was priceless and Elizabeth tried not to notice her friend's increasing discomfort at the tone of the conversation and her own impertinence. She had not enjoyed herself in a conversational battle this much since . . . well since she had crossed swords with Mr. Darcy.

"Upon my word you give your opinion very decidedly for so young a person. Pray what is your age?"

"With three younger sisters grown up," Elizabeth replied with a smile, "your ladyship can hardly expect me to own it."

Elizabeth was amused to see absolute astonishment on Lady Catherine's face. She was fairly certain she was the first person who had ever sat in this room and dared behave so impudently.

"You cannot be more than twenty, I am sure, therefore you need not conceal your age."

Although she briefly considered further antagonizing her hostess one look at Charlotte's concerned expression and she chose a more prudent path.

"I am not one-and-twenty."

When the gentlemen rejoined them her ladyship would have them all play cards. Elizabeth's table, consisting of Miss. De Bourgh, her companion and Maria, offered neither interesting conversation nor challenging play. Elizabeth's mind wandered. She looked about the room and imagined the many occasions Lady Catherine would have for entertaining. Mr. Collins had said she had not hosted a ball since her husband died decades ago, but she did occasionally host the finest families in the neighborhood for a dinner party and of course there was her family. Her brother the Earl and his children and Mr. Darcy and his sister as well. Elizabeth wondered how often he visited his Aunt and what he thought of her arrogance and self-importance.

When Lady Catherine decided she had played long enough the tables were taken away and the carriage offered to her guests. As they awaited the announcement of its arrival Lady Catherine instructed Charlotte on the running of her household, Mr. Collins on his sermons, the Lucases on being proper houseguests and Elizabeth . . . unfortunately she did not quite have time to impart her wisdom to Elizabeth as the carriage had come. The journey home consisted entirely of singing the praises of Lady Catherine's table, her home, her daughter, her wisdom and much more. The others offered an occasional comment of their own but no one could extol her Ladyship's virtues like Mr. Collins and he was not satisfied with their sincere compliments. Only his own excessive paeans seemed adequate to him.

Sir William remained for a week. Upon his departure he declared very satisfied with his eldest daughter's situation being so well cared for and such close proximity to the elegance and opulence offered at Rosings Park. With Sir William gone the residents of Hunsford and their guests fell in to a routine of sorts. The entertainment at Rosings was repeated about twice a week. Other evening entertainment in the neighborhood was sparse as the style of living in the neighborhood was for the most part beyond the reach of the Collins'. Elizabeth, Charlotte and Maria spent part of every day in the parlor attending to needlework, reading or talking. Elizabeth was able to take a solitary walk almost every day and she began to truly enjoy her surroundings once she had scouted out several particularly nice paths which seemed very little traveled. In addition to these recreational activities Elizabeth assisted Charlotte in many of her daily duties from the running of the house to the visiting of tenants. It was clear to Elizabeth that her friend truly enjoyed these aspects of her life and excelled as a mistress of her own home and as a willing and attentive neighbor to those in need around Rosings.

After a walk into the village Charlotte acquainted Elizabeth with news her husband had shared with her several days earlier.

"Lady Catherine is expecting visitors tomorrow." Charlotte told her friend. "Mr. Darcy and his cousin Colonel Fitzwilliam, and sometimes Miss. Darcy as well, come every year for Easter I am told."

"Oh." Was all Elizabeth could manage at first.

"I was not certain how to tell you, but I wanted you to be prepared as I am certain we will at least meet them at church and possibly, if Lady Catherine desires it, we will be dining with them at Rosings."

"I will be happy to renew my acquaintance with Mr. Darcy should he desire it." Elizabeth responded in a quiet voice.

"Lizzie, I am sorry if this causes you pain, but perhaps some good will come of it."

Elizabeth could not think of any good that could come from her having to be in Mr. Darcy's presence while he demonstrated his indifference and she pretended her own. Her dubious look prompted Charlotte to respond.

"I mean perhaps when he sees you again . . ."

"Perhaps nothing, Charlotte." Elizabeth interrupted. "He saw plenty of me in Hertfordshire and I him. We were barely able to part as friends because of the potential speculation. I will not . . . I cannot . . .

"I understand." Charlotte said when Elizabeth could not find words to finish her thought.


	18. Chapter 18

That night dinner at Rosings was ripe with talk of the impending arrival of Mr. Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam.

"They are such fine young men and so attached to Rosings." Lady Catherine said, not for the first time. Elizabeth wondered, not for the first time, how attached they could be if they visited only once a year.

"I do believe this will be an especially fruitful visit." Lady Catherine said glancing meaningfully at Anne.

When Maria looked confused, but not enough to venture her first unsolicited comment in her Ladyship's presence, Mr. Collins rushed to explain.

"My dear sister," he began. "You are perhaps not aware but Mr. Darcy and his cousin Anne have been intended for one another since birth by their most illustrious parents."

"Indeed." Lady Catherine affirmed. "It was the favorite wish of his mother, Lady Anne, as well as myself."

This comment was followed by seconds and congratulations from Mr. Collins and Miss. Jenkinson. Anne was strangely quiet and Charlotte, having her own suspicions about Elizabeth's heart, watched her friend closely.

Elizabeth, for her part, was conscious of Charlotte's stare from across the room and that awareness allowed her to keep her response in check. At least her outward response. After a blush, which she could not help, and a slight intake of breath she kept her eyes down and allowed the remainder of the night's conversation to wash over her. In this Lady Catherine's unfailing ability to monologue was her ally. Her thoughts were everywhere. By the end of the evening she had somewhat reconciled herself to the fact that her emotions were beyond her control. Her reason could accept that she was no worse off than she had been before Lady Catherine's musings. But her heart ached a little. Perhaps more than a little.

Not many days later Mr. Collins came bursting into the parlor, where the ladies had gathered for tea, to announce the arrival of Mr. Darcy and his cousin at Rosings. He had been out walking the whole morning within view of the road to ensure that he would have the earliest assurance of the guests' coming. Charlotte looked as if she wanted to question Elizabeth soon after her husband left, but before her friend could devise a way to get her alone Elizabeth excused herself indicating she had intended to walk that afternoon. She stayed out until the family was sitting down to dinner. Charlotte tried to talk to her as they all retired for bed but Elizabeth deftly maneuvered herself out of that potential conversation and was able to avoid any confrontation of her feelings about Mr. Darcy's arrival.

The next morning her luck ran out. At breakfast Mr. Collins announced his intention to call at Rosings and pay his respects to her Ladyship's guests. Elizabeth did her best to dissuade him offering the opinion that he should wait until Lady Catherine requested his presence and allow her time with her family. As usual, however; Mr. Collins did not hear any plan that opposed his own and was off at the earliest possible moment.

A short time later while she sat with Charlotte and Maria in Mr. Collins' parlor a noise outside the window caused her friend to look outside.

"Elizabeth,' she said somewhat breathlessly, "Mr. Collins is returning."

"Already?" Elizabeth laughed then noting her friend's concerned features asked. "Are we to be scolded for using his room?"

"No," Charlotte said as the sound of Mr. Collins at the front door could be heard. "He is not alone."

The meaning of Charlotte's words registered with Elizabeth a moment before the parlor door was thrown open by a beaming Mr. Collins.

"My dear, Mrs. Collins, Maria, Cousin Elizabeth may I present Mr. Darcy with whom you are already acquainted and his cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam."

In that brief moment it did not matter to Elizabeth that her wishes with regard to Mr. Darcy would never be realized. It did not matter that he was promised to another or that he had left her in Hertfordshire feeling as she had. She did not worry about how to act or what to say. She did not worry about what Charlotte was thinking. Elizabeth was simply happy to see him.

"A pleasure to meet you Colonel Fitzwilliam. Mr. Darcy." She said with a small curtsey. When she raised her eyes to Mr. Darcy's the genuine smile of happiness on her face met a matching if more subdued one on his.

"Miss Bennet, I am glad to meet you at last." Colonel Fitzwilliam said warmly.

"At last?" Elizabeth asked with a raised brow.

"My cousin has told me much of his time in Hertfordshire." The Colonel explained. "All of your names were mentioned of course," he said addressing the room," but Miss Bennet seems to have made a singular impression on my friend here."

"Is that so?" Elizabeth asked intending to sound reproachful but she heard the happiness in her voice and hoped the others did not.

"That is so." Darcy said simply looking her directly in the eye.

"Well, it is too beautiful a day for our reunion to happen indoors." Charlotte declared. "Perhaps we could walk out."

"My darling that is an excellent idea. I am sure the Colonel and Mr. Darcy would love to see the glories of my simple garden. Of course it is nothing to that which they maintain at Rosings why Lady Catherine herself . ."

"Mr. Collins," his wife firmly interrupted, "would you lead us?"

"Yes of course." Mr. Collins said and headed for the door.

Charlotte shot a meaningful glance at Elizabeth before following her husband. The Colonel seemed to be distracted by something he observed in his cousin, or Miss Bennett as he looked between the two several times before offering an alteration to the scheme.

"I for one would enjoy that immensely." He said. "But I think my cousin turned his ankle on our walk over and would be better served by resting it here by the fire."

The look Darcy shot at his cousin could have pulverized rock, but the Colonel simply smiled in return.

"Of course, Mr. Darcy perhaps we should all remain or should we summon Mr. Simmons . . . " Mr. Collins began.

"I am certain Mr. Darcy does not require all of our company in order to recover himself nor is it serious enough for the apothecary. Am I correct?" Charlotte directed this question to Colonel Fitzwilliam who smiled widely at her before answering.

"No, not too serious at. He just needs a little rest to be right as rain and Mr. Collins her Ladyship herself has told me of your garden so I would hate to miss it. Shall we?" He offered Charlotte his arm and as they were about to follow Mr. Collins and Maria out the door Charlotte turned and asked, "Elizabeth, would you mind getting Mr. Darcy a cup of tea?"

Elizabeth blushed furiously at Charlotte's obvious attempt to leave her alone with Mr. Darcy. As mistress it should have been her who stayed behind with her guest and everyone would know that. No one else seemed concerned however as the others made their way outside. She rang the bell for tea and sat down opposite Mr. Darcy trying to look unaffected by his presence and the silence that hung between them. When the housekeeper appeared Elizabeth asked for a tea service to be brought and was thankful for Charlotte's professional staff as the housekeeper gave no indication of finding anything odd.

"Are you well, Miss Bennett?" Darcy asked when they were alone once again.

"I am, thank you. And you?"

"Yes, I am quite well."

"Your cousin seemed to think otherwise." Elizabeth pointed out.

"Yes, well Stephen, the Colonel is something of a . . . he has a sense of humor which leaves much to be desired."

Elizabeth could see he was uncomfortable and she meant to sympathize but she could not help it when a slight giggle escaped her lips. His head shot up and the look he gave was definitely accusing.

"Miss Bennet do you find something amusing in my being at the mercy of my thoughtless relation?" he asked gravely.

Before she could feel truly chastised Elizabeth noted the gleam in Darcy's eye.

"Indeed I do, Mr. Darcy. As you have had the privilege of seeing the discomfort my family can cause it seems only fair I witness you at the mercy of yours. And I must say if this is the best the Colonel has to offer, indicating you are injured when you are in fact not, I find myself disappointed."

"Believe me when I tell you Stephen is capable of much more." Darcy assured her with a smile. Elizabeth smiled in return.

"I have missed our conversations." He said simply.

"As have I." She admitted. Before they could fall into yet another awkward silence Elizabeth began to regale him with her observations about his Aunt. She avoided saying anything about his cousin for fear of offending him.

"I see you have captured my Aunt's character quite accurately. I am not at all surprised."

"Nor should you be." Elizabeth rejoined. "You know what a grand sketcher of characters I am and how I am always astute, accurate and comprehensive in my portraits."

"Of course."

"How long will you and your cousin be at Rosings?" Elizabeth asked.

"We usually stay for two weeks." Darcy told her. "I meet with my Aunt's steward and deal with estate matters that may have arisen since our last visit while Stephen entertains Anne."

Elizabeth thought it strange that Mr. Darcy left the entertainment of his fiancé to his cousin but as she did not want to discuss the arrangement between them she did not ask for clarification.

"How long do you intend to stay?" Darcy asked with something that sounded like eagerness in his voice.

"Maria and I will be here another three weeks before we travel to London to my Uncle's home. I will stay there for some time with Jane to shop for her trousseau." A thought then occurred to Elizabeth, "Will you be coming to Hertfordshire for the wedding?"

"Mr. Bingley told me the news. I am delighted for him. Your sister is perfect for him and will, I know, make him very happy."

Noting the formal tone he had reverted to as well as the fact that he had not answered her question Elizabeth thought she understood what he was not saying. He had left Netherfield to distance himself from any rumors connecting the two of them and quite possibly to remove himself from any small temptation she might present. He could not now walk back in to that same scenario. She was sad for herself to lose a friend but she felt more his loss of Mr. Bingley. Knowing how hard it was for him to make friends she worried that he was giving up too much in sacrificing Mr. Bingley. Would he find another such companion?

"I had not thought I would be able to attend the wedding." Darcy was saying as Elizabeth dragged herself away from her circling thoughts. This confirmed what she had just worked out in her mind. "But I believe my schedule has recently opened up."

He smiled as he said this which was rare enough, but there was a light in his eyes that seemed to carry some secret Elizabeth was sure she wished to know. It seemed he was not giving Mr. Bingley up after all.

"I am delighted to hear that." She said and then was embarrassed to hear the sincere eagerness in her own voice.

"Are you?" Mr. Darcy asked with equally sincere eagerness and just a touch of teasing.

Before she could answer Mr. Collins broke through the parlor door followed by Colonel Fitzwilliam who carried a wailing Maria Lucas in his arms.

"What has happened?" Elizabeth asked in surprise rising to allow Maria to be placed on the sofa.

"It is nothing serious." Charlotte assured them in her usual calm voice. Maria's loud sobs seemed to indicate otherwise to those in the room unfamiliar with her hysterics or her love of a man in a red coat.

"Are you certain, Mrs. Collins she seems to be in a great deal of pain?" The Colonel asked.

"I am certain." Charlotte assured him in a louder voice with a pointed look at her hysterical sister. "I am certain Elizabeth and I can set her right in no time. We have a great deal of experience with Maria's peculiar kind of clumsiness. You must not trouble yourselves. I am sorry to cut short your visit, but . . ."

"Yes of course we would not to want to burden you." Mr. Collins said stepping forward having taking some sort of wordless cue from his wife. "Please allow me to escort you back to Rosings as your Aunt had requested to review some of my sermon notes for Easter Sunday and I have them right here." With this he pulled a pile of papers from a desk by the door and opened it to allow the gentlemen to precede him.

"Mrs. Collins, Miss Bennet, Miss Lucas it has been a pleasure meeting all of you and I am sure we will be seeing you again very soon. Miss Lucas I hope you make a speedy recovery and that we will have the pleasure of seeing you soon." Colonel Fitzwilliam said agreeably as he bowed to each lady and made his way out the door.

"Mrs. Collins, Miss Lucas, Miss Eliza . . . Bennet it is a pleasure to see again." Mr. Darcy said with his typical formality and he too bowed and exited.

As soon as the gentlemen had left Maria's cries of pain ceased, Charlotte lectured her for several minutes on her behavior and then left her to her own devices before dragging Elizabeth to her own parlor to question her about her conversation with Mr. Darcy.

"Elizabeth please tell me you did more than serve him tea." Charlotte begged when Elizabeth insisted the two discussed nothing beyond the basic generalities one might expect from distant acquaintances. "It was a great breach of propriety for me to allow you to stay with him the least you can do to reward my efforts is let me know what you spoke of."

"Charlotte, I did not ask you to do that and indeed I am unsure as to why you felt it necessary or why I would owe you anything as a result."

"Elizabeth Bennet do not be coy with me. I know that you cannot understand my decision to marry your cousin and as a result you feel our relationship cannot be what it once was. But please, simply because you cannot understand me completely do not make the mistake of believing that I do not understand you as I always have. I understand how you felt about Mr. Darcy when you befriended him in Herfordshire. How you felt about him when he left and how you felt when he walked into my home simply by looking at your face. I have known you since you were born. Have been your best friend since you defended my honor against little Neddy Jenkins at the county fair when you were only six. Please confide in me not because I am anxious for some gossip to brighten my dull life but because I want to help."

Elizabeth had tears shimmering in her eyes by the time Charlotte finished her little speech.

"Charlotte, I am sorry, I do not mean . ."

"Lizzie, I am not looking for an apology."

"Fine." Lizzie relented because she could see that her friend was sincere and she truly was anxious for a confidant. "But can we talk outside it truly is a glorious day and although I appreciate your efforts they did result in my being stuck indoors while the rest of the party got to go outside!"

"Yes let us go now!" Charlotte agreed with alacrity and the ladies grabbed their bonnets and were off before Maria could discover them.

Elizabeth told Charlotte what was said between her and Mr. Darcy almost word for word as it was of course still very fresh in her mind. She was gratified to hear Charlotte's favorable interpretation.

"Elizabeth, I have always thought him partial to you but now I am nearly certain. I differ from you in my belief as to why he went away. I think it much more to do with the temptation you presented and less to with the potential gossip although of course the two are inevitably related. Anyone who saw the two of you together could see how much he enjoyed your company. And a man of his status and wealth could stand the blow to his reputation if a small nothing town like ours wanted to talk of a romance between him and you where none existed. If he simply enjoyed your company but was not tempted by you I think he would have stayed. If, however he wanted more than he felt he could offer you because of the difference in your situations than that would have been a reason to leave."

"Charlotte, you are just like my Aunt Gardiner. In an attempt to cheer me you have given me greater reason to despair." Elizabeth sighed.

"How could I have done that? By telling you a handsome wealthy, intelligent man you care for quite possibly cares a great deal for you too?"

"Why yes exactly!" Elizabeth agreed. "Feelings can change. Our stations will not. I will always be the daughter of a country squire and he will always be Mr. Darcy of Pemberly. I might have hoped that he could develop feelings for me, but by your estimation he already has but they are insufficient to overcome our relative positions in society. Which are immovable. Hopeless, it is hopeless."

"But I do not think that it is. What is more perhaps Mr. Darcy does not think so any more either."

"But Charlotte, you just said . . ."

"I said why I thought he may have left Hertfordshire. Now as to the things he said to you earlier I think they may indicate a change of heart. He said he is now attending the wedding, correct?"

"Yes,"

"Well, we agree that this does not support the previous idea of his distancing himself either due to an attraction he may feel for you or concern for his reputation. So, he either is no longer concerned for his reputation or after seeing you again he may feel that he was too hasty in deciding to leave after the ball?"

 **"** After a few moments in my company?" Elizabeth laughed. She wanted to believe her friend but the memory of her wounded feelings after Darcy left before would not let hope rear its beautiful head. "No, Charlotte you and I both know it is the most romantic and not the most reasonable explanation under the circumstances."

"You may be right, Lizzie and either way we do not have enough evidence from which to determine but only to speculate at this point but perhaps soon we will have more."

"And what of his impending betrothal to Miss De Bourgh?" Elizabeth asked although immediately regretted it. She did not want to speak of it at all let alone have to discuss the possibility with someone as familiar with the details as Charlotte could be.

"As to that I get the feeling that the potential," Charlotte seemed to emphasize this word, "betrothal is not decided as of yet."

"What makes you say that?" Elizabeth demanded.

"Nothing specific." Charlotte admitted not wanting to give her friend false hope, but added. "It is simply the vague and general way her Ladyship speaks of it and the fact that Miss. De Bourgh herself says nothing at all about it. We will see if it is spoken of in front of Mr. Darcy. I can ask Miss. Jenkinson about it if you wish."

"No, Charlotte I do not wish at all . . ." before Elizabeth could say more Mr. Collins found them on the path and regaled them all the way back to the parsonage with tales of her Ladyship's very insightful help with his sermon which she seemed to have entirely rewritten in the course of his visit. It was only when they sat down to eat that evening that he revealed that Lady Catherine had invited them to tea the next day and only when they arrived for tea that they learned at whose prompting the invitation had really been made.


	19. Chapter 19

Colonel Fitzwilliam had immediately claimed Elizabeth upon the party's arrival and the two spent the first fifteen minutes in congenial and relatively private conversation but at that time her Ladyship seemed to have decided that their laughter or uninterrupted discourse were not to be tolerated in her drawing room for she called out from across the room.

"Nephew, what are you telling Miss Bennet? I must have my share of the conversation."

Mr. Collins, who had been in the midst of some flattery or another quieted immediately and looked neither surprised nor offended. Charlotte and Mrs. Jenkins continued their conversation in the far corner as if nothing unusual had happened and Mr. Darcy and Anne who though seated side by side as per her Ladyship's arrangement were not speaking looked on.

"We were speaking of Miss Bennet's family, your Ladyship." The colonel answered then turning back to his companion spoke to her once again.

"If you are speaking of the Bennet family you must know I have a great deal of advice to offer." Lady Catherine called out once again."I am not certain if Miss Bennet has told you but she has four sisters and all of them are out!"

"Indeed, I was just learning of the Bennet sisters from Miss Bennet herself." Colonel Fitzwilliam replied trying to be civil to his Aunt and yet forestall any further comments from her.

"Is that why you suggested that we include the Hunsford party this evening, nephew?" Lady Catherine asked.

Elizabeth raised an amused brow at her blushing companion.

"Indeed it was, Aunt. I was hoping to ascertain the exact number of Bennet sisters residing in Hertfordshire, their interests and accomplishments as well as their inclination toward military men."

Elizabeth and Charlotte both laughed at the Colonel's earnest speech, but her Ladyship was not about to let his words go without comment.

"As to accomplishments what did you say your younger sisters did Miss Bennet?"

"My younger sister Mary plays quite earnestly and often." Elizabeth answered.

"But none of your other sisters play or paint or have anything else to recommend them?"

"They do not play or paint, but I would argue that they each have at least something to recommend them."

"As does, I would argue, Miss Elizabeth Bennet." Colonel Fitzwilliam offered with a smile at Elizabeth.

"Of course country girls do have their charms." Lady Catherine conceded. "But as I have always told Anne, ladies must work toward those accomplishments which gentlemen expect in their prospective wives. Anne need not worry about such things as her betrothal has been arranged since her birth." This was said with a significant glance at Darcy who looked distinctly uncomfortable or possibly angry.

"I understand your older sister is no longer in need of those accomplishments which are meant to attract a husband." Colonel Fitzwilliam asked a little too loudly.

"Yes," Elizabeth said eagerly, thankful for the colonel's conversational ease and abilities. "She is marrying Mr. Darcy's good friend Charles Bingley. The wedding will take place this summer."

"Yes Charles has declared himself to be the happiest of men." Darcy offered.

"In many cases I would argue that this is just a bridegroom's foolishness but in this case as it is based on the sweet character of my dear sister I can say that Mr. Bingley's boast may well be true."

"Your sister is in fact the angel Mr. Bingley claims her to be?" The colonel asked.

"You know Mr. Bingley?" Elizabeth asked.

This however was as much conversation as Lady Catherine was inclined to allow without her direction and input.

"Mrs. Jenkinson, Anne looks to have caught a chill. Would you fetch her shawl? Miss Bennet, I am pleased your sister is to be so advantageously married. It certainly will raise the prospects for the rest of you. Perhaps when I am next in town I may invite you to my London house to an event of some kind to expose you to the right sort of gentleman. I am aware of the very great advantage which my position may bestow on someone with your limited options."

When it seemed that her hostess required some sort of response Elizabeth forced a thank you from her lips. A few minutes later when Mr. Collins had Lady Catherine's attention once again Darcy approached Elizabeth and Colonel Fitzwilliam. The latter suddenly remembered he needed to speak to Anne about something.

"I apologize for my Aunt's behavior." He said as he took the seat his cousin had vacated.

"Did you script her remarks?"

"What? Of course not." He answered, incredulous.

"Then you need not apologize. And, Mr. Darcy as you know your Aunt you cannot imagine this is the first time I have been subjected to her impertinence in this room."

"No I suppose not. But I have never been comfortable with the way she instructs and demeans her guests and believe me I am not excluded from her notice."

"You mean to encourage me, Mr. Darcy by intimating that I may look forward to hearing you chastised by your Aunt sometime in the near future? That, perhaps, I may finally get to hear what some of your of your faults may be? Certainly your friends at Netherfield were never able to discern them for me."

"That is not at all what I meant to say and you know it, Miss Bennet." Darcy told her. "And I do not think you need anyone's help ascertaining any of my many shortcomings, least of all my Aunt's."

"Miss Bennet, you seem to have developed a habit of monopolizing my nephews." Lady Catherine called out. Colonel Fitzwilliam looked apologetically at the pair having tried unsuccessfully to divert her Ladyship.

"Would your Aunt be gratified or chagrined to know how much she reminds me of Miss Bingley in this moment?" Elizabeth asked in a low voice.

Darcy smiled at Elizabeth and then answered Lady Catherine. ""It is my fault, Aunt. Miss Bennet and I were simply exchanging news on our common acquaintances. I was eager to hear how the plans for my friend's wedding were progressing."

"Were you?" Lady Catherine asked with skepticism evident in her tone. "I had not thought you interested in weddings at all, Darcy."

Although Elizabeth was not certain as to the meaning of this last sentence it seemed Darcy was as he went slightly pale and then red. He seemed angry. Elizabeth could not be sure though as she had never seen him angry.

"Would you excuse me, Miss Bennet." He said with a quick formal bow. Elizabeth watched him walk over to his Aunt and whisper something in her ear that made her look angry as well. Then Darcy went and sat by the window for the short minutes that remained of the visit. After a few attempts by the Colonel with some help from Charlotte to inject various conversational topics back into the room Lady Catherine declared the evening over. As usual she offered the carriage and it was accepted with profuse thanks and gratitude and the Hunsford party was swept from the room. Elizabeth glanced at Darcy as she accepted her shawl from the maid and he gave her a slight smile before bowing to the rest of the party. When she turned to Lady Catherine to offer her thanks she found herself subject to a cold and calculated stare that she had not seen on her Ladyship before. It seemed to signify something but Elizabeth was not certain what.

With so many non-verbal clues to unravel on the short ride home Elizabeth let the conversation of her three companions wash over her. She contemplated all she had seen and heard in silence. In the end she realized she did not have enough information to determine if some message of significance had indeed been passed between aunt and nephew and if so why it would have angered Mr. Darcy or his aunt. Nor was it her place to inquire. As to why Lady Catherine had looked at Elizabeth as if she had done something egregious Elizabeth decided that her Ladyship's standards were so high and occasionally arbitrary she need not worry. She would no doubt be told if she had breached them and how. There would be a lecture on how to make amends when her Ladyship deemed it appropriate.

The next morning Elizabeth rose early and escaped the house before anyone else was stirring. The woods and hills around Rosings had already become dear to her. Although she would be loathe to admit it, Lady Catherine's property contained some of the most beautiful bits of nature Elizabeth had ever seen. Some of the gardens closest to the house were more altered and tended than she would have liked but farther away nature was left to its own devices and rocks, trees and streams had their way forming many a pleasing vista. Elizabeth was soon at her favorite spot, trying to resist the temptation the stream presented for soaking her feet. Although she did not remove her shoes and stockings her gloves could not be kept on in the face of such temptation. She peeled them off and held them in one hand as the other reached down to caress the cool water as it flowed gently by.

"Miss Bennet, I should have expected you would invade my sanctuary." A familiar voice called from across the small stream.

Elizabeth was so startled she dropped her gloves into the water.

"Mr. Darcy!"


	20. Chapter 20

"Miss Bennet, I am sorry." With that he jumped in to the water, which drenched his shoes to just above his ankle, and retrieved her gloves before the stream could carry them too far. He stepped onto the bank on her side holding the dripping gloves for her inspection.

"I apologize, again, Miss. Bennett I did not intend to startle you . . ." Mr. Darcy began awkwardly still holding the gloves out to her as if uncertain as to whether to hand them to her, hold on to them or throw them back.

"No, it was my fault I should not have . . . I mean I had not realized this was a place you held dear. I will go." Elizabeth took the wet gloves from his outstretched hand, wrung out the excess water and turned to leave.

"It seems we are destined to begin every conversation with a certain degree of uneasiness and misunderstanding. I was only practicing that art you once urged me to learn. I did not intend for you to leave."

"I see. You were teasing!" Elizabeth declared with a smile. "Well done Mr. Darcy. But is this indeed a favorite spot of yours?"

Mr. Darcy nodded adding, "It is indeed. It may be my favorite place here at Rosings."

"I must confess I found it on almost the first day of my visit." Elizabeth said. " I have been coming here quite regularly ever since. How are we to determine whose claim takes precedence? For although you obviously have much greater history and therefore may have, in the past, visited more frequently, this is not an easy distance from Rosings nor on one of its regular avenues. I can hardly credit you coming so far off the beaten path regularly during your stays with so much work to do."

Darcy seemingly ignored this challenge and moved beyond where Elizabeth stood to the overgrown bushes just behind them. He paced along the edge of the shrubbery for a few feet and then ducked under an opening.

"Mr. Darcy?" Elizabeth called when he disappeared entirely into the large hedge.

A minute later Mr. Darcy emerged with a triumphant smile. So distracted was Elizabeth by this that she almost missed that he held in either hand what looked to be two large piles of wood.

"What is this?"

"Is it not apparent?"

Upon closer inspection it became clear that the wood had been crafted into something. They looked like small vessels of some kind.

"Boats!" Elizabeth declared.

"Of course they are boats." Darcy said as if this were the most obvious thing this in the world.

"This is not my sanctuary alone . . ."

"I see. You and your cousin used to come here and make these. Did you race them in the stream?"

"We did."

"And who would win these contests?"

"We would each win on occasion, but my boat here," he held up his right hand, "won most recently."

"You remember who won your last race?" Elizabeth laughed. "You must have a good memory. But I am afraid you are making my case for me. Your claim is an old one and mine from these past weeks so I believe I may have a better stake on this place than you."

Darcy put down his boats and came to stand by Elizabeth at the stream's edge.

"You are mistaken Miss Bennet. Were it not for the very real pleasure I get in pointing out to you when you are wrong I would not tell you why in this case as I fear it will greatly affect how you perceive me."

"I am concerned and intrigued and thoroughly unsurprised to hear that you enjoy identifying the circumstances in which I err."

"And this certainly is one."

"How so?"

"I trounced Stephen's boat yesterday."

Elizabeth looked confused for a moment and then she laughed heartily.

"Did you really?"

"I did. It is something of an annual tradition."

Darcy offered to show Elizabeth some of his other favorite spots along the road that led along the stream. And so they walked together for some time discussing their respective lives from the time since they had last seen each other, the books they had read and their families. Elizabeth found, as before, Darcy was most animated and personable when he spoke of Georgianna, his cousin Stephen and Pemberley. Darcy found that Elizabeth was most passionate when she spoke of her sister Jane, books of almost any kind, her ideas for crop rotation at Longbourn which her father seemed disinclined to implement and dancing. Neither realized how much time had passed until they heard the sound of a horse approaching.

"Darcy!" Colonel Fitzwilliam called slowing his approach and dismounting as he neared the pair. "Where have you been? Her Ladyship is apoplectic. I apologize, Miss Bennet." He added with a bow and a smile for Elizabeth.

"Stephen, why is Aunt Catherine troubled?" Darcy asked clearly not overly concerned with his cousin's frantic state.

"Darcy, you know how she likes to minutely manage all that occurs under her roof and not knowing where her favorite nephew is or what he is doing for nearly three hours does not sit well with her and would you like to hazard a guess as to how she comforts herself under such difficult circumstances?" He asked making a visible effort to keep his anger under control.

"As you can see I am not currently under our Aunt's roof . . . "Darcy began.

"Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth interrupted. "You know how much I love a good guessing game. I was going to answer the Colonel's question."

The gentlemen looked at Elizabeth with some surprise before they both smiled.

"I would guess when her Ladyship is suffering from not being able to control one beloved nephew she turns to harassing another." She declared with a look of triumph. Darcy and Fitzwilliam both laughed.

"That is something of an understatement, Miss Bennet." The Colonel said. "Darcy, please you must return to the house with me and remain with her Ladyship until the Hunsford party arrives for dinner."

"We are to dine with you?" Elizabeth asked. "I had thought with the arrival of her family her ladyship would require less of our company. I am happy to know we are still just as welcome at Rosings as before."

"There may be one or two members of the company at Rosings that urge her Ladyship to extend invitations on a regular basis." Fitzwilliam offered before Darcy could stop him.

"Is that so?" Elizabeth asked.

"That is not to say that her Ladyship would not welcome your company without our urging." Fitzwilliam clarified.

"No of course not, Miss Bennet." Darcy said. "Stephen," he said turning to his cousin, "if you will allow me to escort Miss Bennet back to the parsonage I will come draw our Aunt's ire when I return."

"As I am in no rush to return to Rosings without you and indeed I promised her Ladyship I would not do so I would be happy to join you and Miss Bennett on your walk to the parsonage."

Elizabeth noted that the Colonel seemed totally unperturbed by the look of annoyance his cousin sent his way. He did not go so far as to offer her his arm; however. Darcy did. Elizabeth took it and the Colonel preceded them on the path that would take them to the road. Despite the easy conversation that Darcy and Elizabeth had established during their time alone together it was Elizabeth and the Colonel who carried the brunt of the conversational burden on the walk to the gentlemen bid Elizabeth farewell at the gate and she watched them make their way down the lane wondering at their seemingly animated conversation.


	21. Chapter 21

Elizabeth spent a pleasant morning and early afternoon with Charlotte and Maria visiting tenants and sitting in Charlotte's parlor working on the mending they had taken in and would distribute later that week. When the time came to separate and get ready for dinner at Rosings Elizabeth spent more time and energy than was her custom on her appearance. Although aware of this she chose not to consider the reason. Consciously or not she resembled in many particulars Elizabeth Bennet of the Netherfield Ball. Her hair was done up in a similar style and the ribbons weaved throughout it were the same as those she had worn that night as was the gown. For of course dinner at Rosings was as grand an affair as a country ball and Elizabeth had but three gowns appropriate for the occasion. These being, in addition to her ball gown Jane's gown from the ball and one on loan from her Aunt. She wondered if Darcy would remember. She wondered only for a moment before answering Mr. Collins' frantic calls from downstairs for her to make haste lest they be anything less than early.

As the Hunsford party was announced and divested of their outer clothing the Rosings family waited in state to greet them as was Lady Catherine's intimidating custom. Her Ladyship and Anne did not deign to rise to greet their guests but Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam stood with bows of greeting and words of welcome. When his eyes turned to Elizabeth she was left in no doubt about Darcy's memory.

"Miss Bennet, I seem possessed of a strong desire to request the pleasure of your hand."

Elizabeth was momentarily stunned, until he added with a very uncharacteristic smirk – "for a dance."

Never one to allow the upper hand to be stolen for long Elizabeth quickly rejoined, "and I am tempted to remind you why my hand is unsuitable for you, under any circumstance."

She had meant it be a light-hearted quip but as soon as the words escaped her Elizabeth heard her own bitter regret in them and wished she had not spoken at all. But instead of seeing Darcy retreat behind his haughty mask or disappear altogether as he had done on the night to which they both alluded he simply smiled at her and responded in kind.

"I simply do not believe you anymore."

What was she to make of that? Before she could come up with a suitable reply or a probing question Colonel Fitzwilliam offered her his arm and the party moved, apparently at his Aunt's command, into the parlor.

"My cousin was quite cross with me all afternoon." The Colonel began.

"Yes, I was." Darcy agreed, joining them.

"Darcy, come attend your cousin." Her Ladyship called and he was thus occupied with his relations until dinner was announced.

When they were to make their way to the dining room the Colonel once again offered Elizabeth his arm and then went to collect Maria who nearly swooned. Although clearly everyone had dined in this room before they had never done so together and therefore awaited her ladyship's pleasure as to where they would be seated. In the end Darcy sat at the bottom of the table with Mr. Collins at Lady Catherine's left and Colonel Fitzwilliam on her right. Much to her delight Elizabeth was seated between Charlotte and the Colonel and far enough from Lady Catherine to escape her notice for much of the meal. Thus she was able to consume much more of it while it was still hot than she had on previous occasions.

Mr. Darcy was as silent as he had often been when she had seen him in company, but somehow less solemnly so. And Elizabeth could not help but notice that he did seem to look at her a great deal. At least a great deal more than he looked at his intended who he scarcely seemed to notice. Anne herself conversed with no one beyond Mrs. Jenkinson and no one could hear what they said as it was spoken in hushed tones except when Lady Catherine demanded an accounting and then the content was of course repeated for her Ladyship. Inevitably it related to some aspect of Anne's comfort, past, present or future.

After dinner and the obligatory separation, the party reunited in the parlor where Lady Catherine decreed that Elizabeth would exhibit for them. Though not used to performing on such a fine instrument Elizabeth was not averse to this command as Darcy had once told her how much he enjoyed her performance at the pianoforte. In addition, it would remove her from her Ladyship's impertinent questions and advice. Colonel Fitzwilliam rose with her and offered to turn the pages. They soon discovered they had been followed to the instrument.

"Mr. Darcy, should I be intimidated that you have come in all this state to hear me play?" She asked with a smile as her fingers slid over the keys and he stood stiffly a few feet from where she and the Colonel sat.

"If I thought it possible to intimidate you I suppose I should attempt it, but as I know it is not I shall not even try." He answered with a smile of his own.

"Quite a shocking reply." Elizabeth rejoined as his cousin laughed. "And quite impolitic too for you know your reputation is quite in my hands. I can expose you to your cousin any time I choose."

"What have you to accuse him of?" Colonel Fitzwilliam asked eagerly. "I should dearly love to know how he behaves among strangers. Have pity on me and tell all, Miss Bennet."

Elizabeth raised a brow at Mr. Darcy as if to ask his permission. He gave her a look of unconcern.

"I am not afraid of you."

"Well then you shall know all, my dear Colonel." Elizabeth smiled. But before she could continue a familiar and imperious voice called from across the room.

"Of what are you speaking, Darcy?"

"Music, of course Aunt Catherine."

"Well then by all means you must include myself and Anne in the discussion." She insisted despite the distance which would make any such inclusion awkward. "If Anne's constitution had allowed her to apply I am confident she would have been a true proficient. As of course would I. How does Georgiana get on, Darcy?"

Darcy's affectionate praise of his sister seemed to satisfy his Aunt.

"I am very glad to hear such a good account of her and pray tell her from me, that she cannot expect to excel if she does not practice a good deal."

"I assure you, madam," he replied, "that she, like her brother, practices with great frequency those things which she enjoys." With this he smiled at Elizabeth.

"Well good then." Lady Catherine responded as she tried to discern the meaning of Darcy's words. "When next I write to her I shall charge her not to neglect it on any account. I often tell young ladies that no excellence in music is to be acquired without constant practice. I have told Miss Bennet several times, that she will never play really well unless she practices more; and though Mrs. Collins has no instrument she is very welcome, as I have also told her, to come to Rosings every day, and play on the pianoforte in Mrs. Jenkinson's room. She would be in nobody's way, you know in that part of the house."

Elizabeth had ceased her playing partway through the exchange between Darcy and his Aunt as it seemed necessary to allow the parties to hear each other. Now she wasn't certain whether she should resume playing to fill the awkward silence. Colonel Fitzwilliam looked distinctly uncomfortable at his Aunt's ill breeding. Darcy had turned from her so she could not tell if he was ashamed of his Aunt's words or if they served to remind him of the vast difference of his place and hers in society as in the great house.

"Aunt, Miss Elizabeth's playing and in particular her singing brought me great pleasure whenever I had the opportunity to listen to her during my stay in Hertfordshire and even though she may not have had the benefit of the instructors some other young ladies have had she has more natural talent and enjoyment than any other young lady, other than my own sister, I have ever heard."

The silence that followed this speech was palpable to Elizabeth. She was touched, grateful and intrigued by it. She noticed the Colonel staring at his cousin with a question in his eyes. Lady Catherine was practically sputtering and Mr. Collins looked like he wanted to say something, to do something but he clearly could not comprehend enough of what was said, or why the various parties were reacting as they were to concoct a speech relating to the present circumstances. Finally, Elizabeth decided some Beethoven was in order. She lost herself in the music and Colonel Fitzwilliam turned the pages. Darcy moved away from the instrument and sat beside Anne for the remainder of the evening.

Shortly after Elizabeth finished she and the rest of her party were ushered out with the barest of civility. The carriage was, as always, offered and gratefully accepted, but even Mr. Collins seemed to sense the tension in the air and kept his platitudes small in word and number.

For once Elizabeth looked forward to Charlotte's inevitable questions regarding her and Mr. Darcy. She was eager for her friend's perspective on the events of the evening. Elizabeth also decided to share with Charlotte some of the exchanges she and Darcy had had since she arrived in Hunsford. Perhaps her friend could make sense of the things that still seemed so perplexing to her. However, this insight was not to be had. Charlotte was uncharacteristically attentive to her husband when they arrived home. She bid her guests a quick good night before retiring with Mr. Collins. Elizabeth half expected Charlotte to knock on her door later after they had both prepared for bed, but fell asleep without this coming to pass. Breakfast too was an unusually quiet affair. When Mr. Collins retired to his study the women took their mending to Charlotte's parlor hoping to finish their work in time to deliver the clothing to some of the tenants that afternoon. With Maria present Elizabeth could not broach the subject of Mr. Darcy.


	22. Chapter 22

When the ladies had been working for an hour or so the housekeeper announced the arrival of Mr. Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam. Quickly stowing their work the women rose to receive their guests.

"Hard at work on such a lovely day, ladies?" The Colonel inquired after bowing in greeting.

"Charlotte is a very attentive neighbor and . . ."

"Not at all above enlisting the help of her sister and friend." Charlotte interrupted before Elizabeth could praise her too widely.

"We would not want to keep you from your task." Darcy said stiffly.

"Please do." Elizabeth smiled at him.

"Well if you insist." He said smiling in return.

"Shall we all walk out?" The Colonel suggested.

"Yes please let's." Maria agreed eagerly.

Charlotte was the only one who did not look enthusiastic about the plan. Elizabeth was not certain why her friend was acting so unusually, but it had begun last night.

"Shall we?" Darcy asked offering Elizabeth his arm.

"Would you excuse me?" Charlotte asked. "I find I am not feeling entirely well and will stay behind to rest."

"Charlotte I did not know you were unwell." Elizabeth said with concern. "I will sit with you. Will you allow me to get you some tea?"

"No, Elizabeth please do not trouble yourself." Charlotte insisted. "I simply need a few minutes of rest and solitude. I will be fine."

"I could just keep you company here and finish our mending in case you need anything,"

"No, Maria needs some fresh air and you know she would not have the courage to accompany the gentlemen without you." Charlotte whispered to her friend so that only she and Mr. Darcy could hear.

"Fine, but we will not go far." Elizabeth insisted. She was a little concerned for her friend who in all the years they had known each other had never once complained of even the smallest ailment. It briefly occurred to Elizabeth that perhaps her friend would soon be sharing some joyous news, but this did not make her more inclined to leave. In the end Charlotte was insistent and Elizabeth complied.

The foursome walked along the garden paths and Elizabeth was thankful for Charlotte's pushing them to go. The day was lovely and the company very agreeable. She found Mr. Darcy to be at his most charming and verbose as he and the Colonel regaled the ladies with stories of their youth. Not at all like he had appeared when among her neighbors in Hertfordshire she wondered what they would think of him as he was now.

"Something amusing, Miss Bennet?" Darcy asked. He had been standing with Maria and his cousin as she tried to recount Mr. Collins' speeches about a particular set of shrubs. She was doing an admirable impression and the gentlemen were quite amused.

"No, Mr. Darcy not amusing. I was simply thinking about how interested some of my neighbors in Hertfordshire would be to see you now."

"To see what?" He asked in some surprise.

"To see what an agreeable gentleman you can be when you put your mind to it."

"Well I was told by a friend whose opinion I value a great deal that if I would but practice I could be almost as popular as my dear friend Mr. Bingley."

"I doubt I encouraged you to aim quite that high!"

Darcy looked offended for a moment before he saw her smiling at him with her answer.

"Perhaps I should spend less time working on being agreeable and more on practicing that fine art of teasing as you are still so much more accomplished than I."

"There I think you may be a hopeless case. You simply do not have the naturally impertinent disposition which is required."

"Indeed." He smiled. The pair walked about the garden on their own while Maria tried to recount for the Colonel more of Mr. Collins' words about his various plants and flowers. After a while Elizabeth requested they return so that she could check on Charlotte. The gentlemen bid the ladies adieu at the gate sending Charlotte their best wishes and expressing their desire that they might see everyone at Rosings that evening as Lady Catherine had once again extended an invitation to dine.

Maria and Elizabeth found Charlotte quite recovered and almost finished with the mending. They sat down and resumed their work together. After a short luncheon, for which they were joined by Mr. Collins, Charlotte expressed her wish to deliver the clothing to several of the parishioners. Elizabeth was happy to oblige.

"If you are certain you are well enough?" She asked her friend. Charlotte assured Elizabeth she felt fine after resting. "Then I will ask Mrs. Nims if I may make a salve for Mrs. Higby before we go. I think it would help her burn a great deal and I told her when we saw she and her husband at church I would bring it by when next we were visiting."

"Of course, Elizabeth. I will prepare the packages while you do that."

"Charlotte, may I be excused from this outing?" Maria asked. "I am a little tired and would like to be able to rest before dinner tonight."

"Maria, I think you will be able to join us. The walk is not long and will only be gone for an hour or so." Charlotte said patiently.

"I am just so tired." Maria persisted. "And I know Lady Catherine likes her guests to be at their best. I would not want to disappoint her Ladyship." With this she looked to Mr. Collins for support.

Elizabeth laughed inwardly at Maria's ploy. She knew her audience well. Mr. Collins would never allow her Ladyship's pleasure in her guests to be circumvented.

"This is true, my love. I would not want my dear sister to disappoint our noble patroness this evening. I am certain you and my cousin can handle the outing this afternoon so that Maria can rest and present herself at her best at Rosings later."

"Of course, my love." Charlotte conceded having learned quickly when to battle her husband and when to accede to his wishes.

Charlotte and Elizabeth made their deliveries and visited with some of the parishioners over the course of the afternoon. There was little conversation between the two friends outside of that which pertained to their errand until they were on the road home and Elizabeth decided to ask her friend what might be bothering her.

"I am not certain it is something you should be burdened with, Elizabeth." Charlotte said after a moment's consideration.

"That does sound ominous." Elizabeth teased. "I know whenever I am Elizabeth it is a matter of the utmost seriousness indeed."

When Charlotte did not respond, Elizabeth tried again.

"Charlotte, there is something on your mind and I would know what it is so that I might help."

"Very well but I must apologize in advance because it is most uncharitable."

"I have been warned."

"I know that I have encouraged you in your feelings for Mr. Darcy and I must say after what I have observed between the two of you during your stay here I am even more inclined than ever to believe in the possibility of his having serious intentions."

Elizabeth felt her cheeks warm at Charlotte's words while at the same time her heart raced and she had to contain her smile. But Charlotte was not finished.

"It had not occurred to me that this potential source of happiness for you could be a potential problem for myself and my husband."

"Charlotte, what do you mean?"

"Last evening I think it was clear that Lady Catherine took notice of the attention Mr. Darcy has been paying you and her displeasure was apparent to all of us. I am afraid that I and my husband could be blamed for anything . . . that is to say . ." After a few moments it was clear Charlotte did not know how to continue.

"Charlotte, I cannot pretend to mistake your meaning. Her Ladyship was unhappy when we left last evening. I was not certain as to why but I cannot believe that it was solely because Mr. Darcy was kind to me."

"It is more than that. She desires him to marry her daughter if he does not . . ."

"Is he engaged to Miss. De Bourgh?" Elizabeth asked. She wanted to know. She had noted that since his arrival no one ever referred to them as engaged or intended but it was clear that Lady Catherine and Mr. Collins at least expected them to marry. What of Miss De Bourgh and Mr. Darcy?

"I do not know."

"Well I do not think that Mr. Darcy would fail to honor any agreement between himself and his cousin regardless of any feelings he may or may not have for me."

"That is not the point, Lizzie. Her Ladyship desires the match. If he does not marry Miss DeBourgh whether it is because of you or not and then he offers for you she will blame me. We are dependent on her for everything. And now when we . . . when our family will be expanding. I do not mean to be selfish. I want you to be happy and I know you care for him. I am sorry."

They had arrived at the house and although Elizabeth was almost desperate to continue her conversation with Charlotte she was unable. She wanted to talk to her about her condition, to know her thoughts and feelings about having a child. About having a child with Mr. Collins. She wanted to tell her she understood her fears about the capricious attention of Lady Catherine and would do whatever she could to shield her. However, the presence of Mr. Collins admonishing them to make ready for the evening made all of this an impossibility. Elizabeth ran over Charlotte's words as she dressed and as they walked to Rosings and they still echoed in her mind as their party was announced and ushered into the formal parlor. In her concern and excitement for her friend's news she had barely considered her words as they pertained to what Mr. Darcy's intentions to herself might be. Now as she was about to be in his presence once again they were all she thought of. Was it true? Did Mr. Darcy care for her?


	23. Chapter 23

As soon as they arrived Elizabeth noticed something seemed different about the now familiar setting of Rosings Park's entryway and parlor. The servants were dressed more formally and it seemed as though there were several new, ostentatious, pieces of art and sculpture, on display. When her ladyship and Anne stepped forward to greet them Elizabeth noted their dresses were grander than anything she had seen them in before. Lady Catherine wore a gown fit for a London ball complete with a diamond necklace and matching ropes of diamonds in her hair. Anne's bright emerald gown was also the height of fashion, Elizabeth knew this from her Aunt's information during her last visit, and was complimented by matching jewels around her neck and wrists. The gentlemen wore their usual formal attire but each had diamond cuff links that either they had not worn or Elizabeth had not noticed before. Elizabeth was wearing her newest and most elaborate gown, a loan from Aunt Gardiner, and it paled in comparison to those of her hosts much as her single pearl necklace looked almost silly next to their jewels. It was as if they should have been passing on the street on their way to attend very different functions.

The welcome was just as formal and bored as usual from her ladyship, as quiet and transparent from Miss De Bourgh and as sincere and relieved from the Colonel. When Darcy stepped forward he looked happy to see her and worried at the same time. Elizabeth wanted to be reassured by his obvious pleasure at her arrival but was preoccupied with Charlotte's words and concern over her inferior appearance. But as her courage always rose with every attempt to intimidate her by the time dinner was announced she had regained much of her natural equanimity.

The seating arrangement was not quite as much to her liking as it had been the previous evening. She was between Mr. Collins and Maria. Mr. Collins was next to her Ladyship and lost no opportunity to second anything she said. Maria, as usual, said almost nothing at all. After the first course, it seemed that most of the conversation was directed at Elizabeth herself. Lady Catherine's questioning was more minute and determined than on her first visit **.** She repeated her inquires after Elizabeth's sisters, her accomplishments and the size of father's estate. Elizabeth answered politely and Colonel Fitzwilliam and Mr. Darcy tried to redirect the conversation. Her Ladyship would not be distracted however by questions about any of her usual favorite topics. When her initial inquiries were satisfied she moved on to new questions.

"Have you spent much time in town?"

"Yes, your Ladyship." Elizabeth answered.

"And where do you stay when you are in town."

"With my Aunt and Uncle Gardiner and their family."

"And in which part of London does your family reside?" Her Ladyship inquired in almost the exact tone that Caroline Bingley had asked her that very same question months earlier. Elizabeth stifled a smiled and desire to look at Mr. Darcy to see if was seeing any resemblances as well.

"Cheapside." Elizabeth answered with a lift of her chin.

"Ahhh." Lady Catherine said as if this one word spoke much to her. "I, of course, have never been to that part of town."

It was clear that that part of town was quite beneath her Ladyship's notice and it was possible its very existence may have been offensive to her.

"Well I have." Colonel Fitzwilliam offered.

"Is that so?" Lady Catherine asked without any indication of being interested at all.

"Of course her Ladyship could not be expected to know those parts of London a family such as the Bennets must frequent as the situations of your families are so dissimilar."

"That is true Mr. Collins." Her Ladyship concurred.

Before her Ladyship could open a new line of interrogation Darcy began questioning her about a drainage issue he had discussed with her steward. After a few minutes of this exchange her Ladyship decided to include Elizabeth in the conversation.

"It must seem so foreign to you, Miss Bennet to hear these conversations regarding the management of a great estate." Before Elizabeth could formulate a response Lady Catherine launched in to what seemed to be a very detailed recitation of the conditions, size and productivity of Longbourn. Elizabeth turned an accusing eye toward her cousin certain he was the source of her information. Mr. Collins as usual had his eyes fixed on her Ladyship waiting eagerly for an opportunity to demonstrate his agreement with her opinions or his deference to her superior thoughts. As soon as she paused he found his moment.

"Your Ladyship has described the situation at Longbourn quite accurately, unfortunately. Mr. Bennet has chosen repose over active management of his estate and as a result much of the potential and revenue has been neglected."

Elizabeth forgot for a moment to be offended in her surprise that Mr. Collins had paid close enough attention during his two visits to Longbourn to realize that the estate was not being run to its fullest potential. A fact she often lamented, but one she could not change despite many conversations with her father. Though she did not agree she understood his position. It was hard to exert oneself to improve an estate that would pass to a virtual stranger. Over the years she had used various arguments in her attempts to spur him in to action. She argued that as they improved the farm and raised additional revenues the meager dowries of herself and her sisters could be supplemented. She also tried to argue that all of the tenants whose families had been loyal to the Bennets for generations would benefit from modernization and improvements, but her father was not persuaded. Elizabeth wondered at how she had misjudged Mr. Collins and his knowledge of farming and estate management.

"The tenants are being undercharged for rents and some are even allowed to continue on in potentially fertile tracts when they are no longer able to work the land at all."

Briefly Elizabeth congratulated herself on not being incorrect in her observations and assumptions regarding Mr. Collins after all and then she addressed his comments.

"Mr. Collins, while I appreciate the fact that you toured the estate once with my father and stayed with us for a fortnight on two occasions I hope you will forgive me for assuming that my living at Longbourn for two decades has given me a slightly more informed perspective. The cases you are referring to involve specific longtime tenants in circumstances of distress and illness brought on by no fault of theirs. Our family, and indeed that of any estate, benefit from the labor of our tenants `and we see it as our responsibility to care for them and their families in their time of need. Although I would never presume to belong to the same exalted circles as her Ladyship or Mr. Darcy I am sure they would agree with me on this score. That with the privilege of land ownership comes obligation as well."

"I agree, Miss Bennet. " Darcy said with his typically formality. "While I would never condone indulgence of one's tenants, nor allowing laziness or indolence, there are times and circumstances where care must be taken in order for the estate to prosper in the long run."

Elizabeth was about to ask him what he considered laziness and indolence, expecting their views to differ. She forgot for a moment where they were and looked forward to a spirited debate with her friend. But then she caught Darcy's eye at first she saw a softness there when he looked at her. It flashed only for a moment. Replacing it quickly was his typical haughty expression when he met his Aunt's penetrating gaze. Her Ladyship was watching the two of them closely and Elizabeth knew she would have to not only forgo any debate with Mr. Darcy but likely allow herself to be subjected to her Ladyship's impudent questions throughout the rest of the meal.

"I suppose there is some merit in what you say Darcy, but of course there can be no comparison to the responsibilities you face as master of Pemberly to those Elizabeth's father deals with as the owner of an estate so small and neglected as Longbourn."

"Longbourn is of course much smaller than Pemberly" Darcy conceded. "As to its neglect I find it distasteful to discuss such matters without the gentleman present to defend his methods. However, all estates, large and small have some things in common."

"Of course, nephew that is true." Lady Catherine conceded impatiently. "My point was simply that someone who grew up on such a small estate could really have no idea what would go in to running a large one and would therefore be a liability should they ever attempt the feat."

Elizabeth could in no way mistake her Ladyship's meaning. Indeed, one look at Darcy confirmed that he too saw clearly his Aunt's purpose in introducing this line of conversation. For a moment Elizabeth wondered what Lady Catherine had seen from her nephew to cause her to fear that he would go so far as to offer for her. Hadn't Charlotte been afraid of something similar? Elizabeth herself was far from believing Mr. Darcy's feelings were this strong or that his scruples over the difference of their stations could be overcome in any case even if they were. However, all this speculation did not prevent Elizabeth from considering her Ladyship's words. She knew they were meant to intimidate her. To demonstrate to her that she was unworthy of the title Mrs. Darcy or more specifically unworthy of being the mistress of Pemberly.

Elizabeth didn't worry overmuch about what society as a whole would think about any unequal alliance between herself and Mr. Darcy. In private moments, she had allowed herself to contemplate such a thing, but she had never once considered that she might actually be unequal to the role. It was true she knew little enough about estate management due to her father's refusal to teach her along with his real neglect of his own duties. Combine that with the size and scope of Pemberly and she felt would indeed be overwhelmed by such a task. Before she could consider what this insight could mean to her Lady Catherine had another arrow to fire.

"And of course any woman who would become Mistress of Pemberly would also have Georgiana to consider." She said.

"How is Georgiana?" The Colonel asked almost desperately. It seemed he too saw what his Aunt was doing.

"She is well." Darcy answered. "I have had a letter from her this morning. Has she written to you, Cousin Anne?"

Elizabeth was not at all an expert on the interactions of the Darcy, Fitzwilliam and De Bourgh cousins but she was fairly certain that this direct question from Mr. Darcy to Miss De Bourgh in company was unprecedented as the lady in question and her companion nearly choked on their soup.

"Yes, she wrote me last week of a concert she and Mrs. Ansley had attended." Anne said after a moment.

"Have you begun to prepare for her come out next season Darcy?" Lady Catherine asked halting any chance at conversation between the cousins.

"Aunt, Darcy and I have agreed that we do not wish Georgiana to come out until she is at least seventeen and that would mean we will wait another year."

"That is ridiculous, Darcy." Lady Catherine began, but Darcy interrupted.

"Your Ladyship, I know you and I disagree on this issue and perhaps we could discuss it tomorrow morning when we take tea?" He suggested in his most charming voice.

"Fine." Lady Catherine conceded. "However; you must be careful to guard Georgiana."

Elizabeth barely heard the rest of Lady Catherine speech about the influences that must be avoided, knowing she herself was one. Darcy had visibly started at his Aunt's words and was now making an effort to get his emotions under control. Elizabeth knew him well enough to know this. What she could not ascertain from her knowledge of him was what emotions he was suffering under. He looked almost angry, but then like he was in some kind of pain. After a moment she became self-conscious about how closely she had been watching him and how ignorant she was of the conversations whirling around her. When she looked up Elizabeth noted that the Colonel was looking between her and Darcy as she had often seen him do over the past week. But now instead of a look of speculation she saw a warm twinkle in his eyes and a broad smile on his lips which seemed wildly out of place given the course the dinner had taken. Then, to make things even stranger the Colonel raised his glass ever so slightly and seemed to be silently toasting her.

The evening did not improve after that. Lady Catherine returned to the issue of Elizabeth's lack of knowledge of running a large estate over the final course. She hinted broadly about how much her inexperience, poor connections and lack of accomplishments would hinder any chance Georgiana had to make a good match as soon as the gentlemen rejoined the ladies after dinner.

"Any mistress of Pemberly must bring superior connection, wealth, education and accomplishment to the family in order to enhance Georgiana's prospects for a good match herself. You as her guardian are responsible to ensure that she is taken care of by every possible means."

Darcy was standing by the window gazing out into the darkness and seemed not have heard his Aunt.

"Darcy, are you listening to me?" She demanded.

"I assure you I heard every word."

Elizabeth wanted nothing more than to leave Rosings, Hunsford and everyone connected to her Ladyship as quickly as possible. She had never felt so exposed in her life and yet so unable to defend herself as she was not, technically, being addressed in any way. Indeed, in realty nothing Lady Catherine was saying had anything to do with her at all. Except that every word was meant for her of course and she was having a hard time not giving Lady Catherine the satisfaction of seeing how true her blows were striking. Especially since Mr. Darcy seemed quite convinced by his Aunt's arguments. He had not spared her a glimpse since halfway through dinner. Had not spoken a word contrary to his Aunt's many backhanded criticism of herself, small country estates, large families, ladies without formal educations or those outside London's elite. Only Colonel Fitzwilliam had gone into the breach for her time and again and earned looks and eventually scornful retorts from his Aunt for his trouble. Elizabeth flashed him grateful smiles whenever she could but he always just shrugged or smiled back as if to say it was no trouble.

"Do tell us about Pemberley." Charlotte asked and Elizabeth loved her friend for daring an attempt at thwarting her patroness to try and keep Elizabeth from being made more uncomfortable.

"I feel I am not as gifted with words as some of our friends." His eyes skidded over Elizabeth for just a moment," and so I fear I would not do it justice. I could tell you it is a large estate with extensive grounds but there are many across England that fit this description and I would argue that there are none like Pemberley. It is the work of many generations, the house, the gardens and one of my favorite aspects, the library, all hold a part of my family's history and yet I like to think are open to the future too, to something new and unexpected." Darcy had moved away from the window as he spoke to Charlotte and as he finished his back was to his Aunt and his gaze rested firmly on Elizabeth and her breath caught. She and Darcy looked at each other, unaware of anyone else in the room until the Colonel cleared his throat and Darcy strode to his Aunt's side and took a seat next to her. Shortly thereafter Charlotte gently suggested to her husband that her Ladyship looked tired and might appreciate if her guests retired early. This suggestion of possible preemptive care was met with great enthusiasm and so the party departed in great haste. Lady Catherine seemed torn between wanting to further her agenda for the evening and separating the parties concerned.

Elizabeth appeared calm. Some of those present may have believed her to be unaffected by the evening's unusual events. But as Darcy examined her slightly pale countenance he knew when her eyes would not meet his that she was not as tranquil as she appeared. He would not press her in front of his family. He had no right and after what his Aunt had put her through he would not blame her if she had no interest in anything he had to say in any case.


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry this is a short one. It was originally supposed to be part of the previous cheater but I had trouble uploading again. The new chapter is ready to go so I may post later today. As always, thank you so much for your favs, follows and reviews. The support means so much!**

Maria and Mr. Collins chatted amicably on the carriage ride back to the parsonage. Both completely unaware that anything unusual had transpired. Charlotte watched her friend closely. Elizabeth looked out the window and tried to think only of the time coming soon when she would be able to return home to her family who though imperfect loved and accepted her. That felt like everything at the moment. Especially her dear Jane. Though she did feel a pang when she thought about all of the wedding planning that would be part of her daily life from now on. Elizabeth's joy for Jane knew no bounds but now that she had an idea of what it felt like to love and to know that she would never be able to see that love end in the kind of happiness Jane would know . . . well that was a sadness she must hide away and not let Jane or anyone see. Then she thought about that look Darcy gave her just before they left. Could it have meant something? But no, there were more obstacles between them than could be resolved by whatever that look might have meant **.**

"Elizabeth, we have arrived." Charlotte told her gently.

Elizabeth looked up and saw that the other occupants had already exited the carriage and were waiting for her.

"Cousin, we must make haste so that the carriage can be returned to her Ladyship. We would not want to take advantage of her gracious condescension by dawdling about in the luxury she has afforded us." Mr. Collins lectured as Elizabeth alighted.

"No we would not want to be anything but polite in light of the kindness Lady Catherine has shown me tonight. I certainly learned a great deal about how those of the higher social circles treat those who are beneath them from Lady Catherine."

"Yes, we are all indebted to her for her example to us." Mr. Collins agreed.

"Oh, Lizzie I am so sorry." Charlotte said when Mr. Collins and Maria had gone into the house. "I know what I said before, but I was being selfish and I do not care anymore about any of that. You are my best friend and you deserve to be happy. Please do not let anything her Ladyship said discourage you. "

"Charlotte, how could I not. I mean of course much of what she said was nonsense and I do not value the opinion of those whom she deems my superiors but when she spoke of my inexperience and of Miss. Darcy . . ."

"Elizabeth . . "

"It matters not in any case because even if I was not persuaded it was clear her words affected Mr. Darcy who I am not even certain had any feelings for me which necessitated the kind of assault Lady Catherine deemed essential tonight."

"Of course he did or else why would his Aunt have gone to so much trouble as to devote an entire evening to enumerating the reasons why you would not make him a suitable wife." Charlotte whispered this last part as they had reached the house. She bid her husband and sister good night and guided Elizabeth into the parlor to finish their conversation. "But why would you think him persuaded by what she said, when I observed him he looked either angry or concerned."

"But he never defended me." Elizabeth complained and then hearing herself sighed. "I did not expect him to chastise his own Aunt in her home but if he really cared for me would he have simply stood by while she treated me thusly without saying more than a few words?"

"Lizzie, I can understand why you feel that way, but I think you are too close to the situation to see it clearly. I have a different view. Will you hear it?"

"Of course."

"If you will remember Mr. Darcy did speak up for you during dinner and Lady Catherine became even more vitriolic. It was then that he became silent and the Colonel was the one to intervene more. Later Mr. Darcy avoided you as he has never done before, I believe, to try and keep Lady Catherine from continuing to direct her anger at you. I think he was trying to protect you in the only possible."

"I suppose I can see what you are saying." Elizabeth considered her friend's words. "It is similar to another time . . . when Caroline was being especially trying at Netherfield."

"I am sorry . . .

"Charlotte you are not responsible for Lady Catherine's words or actions and despite the fact that I was affected by what happened tonight I am fine. I will take a long walk in the morning and my spirits will recover."

"I have no doubt. You are a formidable young woman."

"I am not always certain that is a compliment."

"It is tonight. Any other young lady would have been reduced to tears by the Great Lady Catherine."


	25. Chapter 25

**I am again having issue uploading so I must again apologize for the short chapters and multiple updates! 25 & 26 were meant to be one chapter. Sorry guys!**

After her conversation with Charlotte Elizabeth found rest more quickly than she thought possible. The trial of the evening had taken its toll on her and both her body and mind needed the escape that only sleep could bring. As was her custom she arose early. So early that she breakfasted before the rest of the family and escaped the house unnoticed just as the sun was making its debut. Wandering about some of her favorite paths she eventually found her way to the stream where she and Mr. Darcy had met days earlier. Elizabeth was not really surprised to find him there leaning against a tree, his jacket discarded and hanging on a nearby branch. Her foot broke a twig as she neared the clearing and Mr. Darcy's head snapped in her direction.

"Thank God." He said the relief evident in his tone. "I was afraid you would not come."

Elizabeth looked at him in confusion at his words and the obvious implication that they had had some sort of prearranged plan to meet.

"I apologize, Miss Bennet." He began. "I have been here for some time hoping you would come. It seemed likely given the events of last night that you would seek solace in nature as is your custom and given your fondness for this particular spot and the severity of my Aunt's behavior I thought it likely this would be where you ended up."

"It seems you gave it a great deal of thought."

"How could I not?" He said fiercely. "You suffered on my account."

Although gratified to know that not only did he recognize the abhorrent behavior of his Aunt but that he felt keenly on her behalf because of it Elizabeth had to absolve him. "Mr. Darcy you take too much upon yourself. I think we have already had this discussion. You are not accountable for the behavior of your relatives any more than I am responsible for mine."

"This is different and you know it."

"I do not see how." She challenged, but she was not sure she wanted to have this particular conversation. It had the potential to end very badly although now that they had begun Elizabeth was uncertain how to extricate herself from it.

"Miss Bennet, you must know that my Aunt would not have spoken to you or about the things she did had she not seen that my feelings for you were serious and had she not suspected that I was going to make you an offer. But you deserve to hear words of love and admiration when we speak of our future together not the terrible things my Aunt brought up. You deserve to know all the ways you changed me. To hear how I saw the world one way the day I met you and an entirely new way from then on. How the things I value now are so different from the things I valued then. How I cannot imagine another day, another hour, another minute without you by my side. How I know that I do not deserve you but how I will work from this day on to be worthy of you if you were to do me the great honor of agreeing to be my wife. But Lady Catherine has robbed us of all of that and I do again apologize most profusely for putting you through all of that."

"Am I to understand that you are attempting a proposal?" Elizabeth asked in disbelief. "Because you have spoken of things I deserved to hear and somehow I have still managed to hear them but I wonder did you still intend to say them?"

Darcy looked confused for a moment.

"Elizabeth, I am sorry I have made a mess of it yet again." He said taking her hands in his. "I have focused on the wrong thing. Lady Catherine is forgotten. Let me tell you of a man I used to know. I call him Mr. Darcy of the assembly. I believe you met him once?"

"Mr. Darcy of the assembly?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, he came to Netherfield full of pride and disdain for country manners and country people. He even found fault in one of Hertfordshire's leading ladies."

"Is that so?"

"Indeed." Darcy smiled. "And he would have stayed the same had it not been for her. She breezed into his life showing him how insufficient all his pretensions were to please a woman worthy of being pleased. Not with harsh lectures or haughty disdain but with friendship, warmth and gentleness. She showed me what life could be like where kindness is valued before station, where true intelligence is more important than useless accomplishment. I wanted that life but I feared that I would be betraying what I been brought up to become and so I fled like the coward that I am. But Providence, like my friend, was kinder to me than I deserved, and I found her again here. And from the moment I saw her I knew if I could convince her that I would one day be worthy then I would move heaven and earth to have her by my side because I love you, Elizabeth so deeply, so profoundly."

Darcy still held Elizabeth's hands in his own and his eyes locked with hers as he asked:

"Elizabeth, will you do me the great honor of agreeing to make me the happiest of men and become my wife?" He looked at her his emotions in his eyes - hope, uncertainty, fear and love. Elizabeth's heart was beating so fast she was embarrassed, certain he could hear it.

"Mr. Darcy, you must know . . . I feel it only right to tell you that my feelings for you are . . . I love you. I have for quite some time. Even before you left Netherfield. I thought it was simply your friendship that I missed, but I know now that it was more." Elizabeth pulled her hands free and stepped back trying to gather her thoughts to make herself understood. Although her words gave Darcy reason to hope her tone was detached and matter of fact and so he watched her closely waiting to hear what she had to say.

"It is important that you understand that before I give you my answer."

"And what is your answer?"

"I cannot marry you."


	26. Chapter 26

**I had not intended the last one to be a cliffhanger so here is the rest . . .**

"I cannot marry you."

"Why ever not?" He demanded in an imperious tone, then added more desperately, "I am sorry that I left Netherfield. You must know how sorry I am about that. I was a fool, but if you had not been here I would have found my way back to you. Of course if you cannot believe that, if you need more proof of my faithfulness, of my . . ."

"No," Elizabeth interrupted, unwilling to hear more proof of the worth of the man she was rejecting. Unwilling to allow him to believe that he could possibly be the less worthy party of the two of them. "It is not that. You were right to leave. Your Aunt was right. Caroline Bingley was right."

"Elizabeth, were this not such a serious moment so fraught with implication for the rest of my life I would find great humor, as you taught me to, in it. For you have just professed agreement with two people with whom you always disagree. My Aunt and Caroline Bingley. How can you give credence to anything Lady Catherine said last night? The Elizabeth I know would not think the arguments she presented regarding rank and social hierarchy of any value whatever."

"I do not believe, Mr. Darcy." Elizabeth began. "That I have given you leave to know Elizabeth at all."

Darcy blushed slightly at this chastisement not having realized the frequency with which he had used her Christian name through the course of their conversation.

"However those are not the points with which she persuaded me." Elizabeth said, but before she could enumerate the points she wished to make Darcy seized upon her words.

"So you did need to be persuaded. Persuaded away from accepting me?"

"Prior to this morning there was nothing to accept."

"But had I come to you yesterday afternoon you would have agreed to become my wife?" He demanded.

"I do not know."

"Do not do this to me, Elizabeth."

"Do what?"

"Leave me to berate myself for the rest of my life for my poor timing. For taking an extra night to find the courage to ask for your hand knowing now that had I been able to find the nerve just one day earlier my life would have been filled with happiness instead of despair. Had I not required one more night's convincing from my cousin that you would not reject me outright then I might have known what it felt like to have you call me by my given name . . ."

"Fitzwilliam," Elizabeth interrupted, seemingly unable to deny him anything. "Did you really require an extra night to be brought to the belief that I would accept you?"

"I was obviously right to doubt." He countered.

"But not my feelings for you. You must have known that I care for you."

"I knew, I know that we are friends. You are so kind to everyone I dared not hope beyond that, but Stephen seemed to think . . . he convinced me that the friendship you offered him was different than what you and I had and these last few days I began to hope as I had not done since Netherfield when in my arrogance I had left not wanting to give you false hope. Or at least that's what I had told myself when in reality I had already fallen hopelessly in love with you and was afraid."

"Afraid of what society would say of your choice?"

"That is the fear I acknowledged because it was less painful and so much more easily dealt with."

"Dealt with how?"

"By asking myself who in society would disapprove and then seeing that I did not care for the good opinion of those who I could come up with."

"There was another fear?"

"The other fear was realized today."

"I do not understand."

"I was afraid that I would come to know and love you as deeply as I have and that you would not have me." Elizabeth scarcely heard these last words as they had become a whisper. Darcy turned from her and leaned his hand against a tree.

"I am sorry, but you must know that I am not prepared to be the mistress of a great estate. I would shame you and your sister. You deserve better.

"How could you think that?"

"Others with more experience in such matters think that. Why should I not trust them?"

"Others? Who have nothing but my best interest at heart? My Aunt who would have me marry my cousin to join our estates. Caroline Bingley who I think you know would very much like to be receiving the very offer you yourself are rejecting. These are the altruistic women whose advice you are basing such an important decision on? But perhaps you were already decided against me and are simply using them to prevent my feelings from being hurt."

"No of course not. Were I deciding on the basis of my own happiness alone you would have had my consent the moment you asked." Darcy started at these words but Elizabeth did not notice as she was caught up in her own self-defense. "Perhaps the source of the information is questionable but that does not make the premise itself unsound. You have met my family, Mr. Darcy and you cannot deny that you and I were raised in very different circumstances. I was not raised with the expectation that I would run a great estate. I was not educated to circulate in high society. I was not exposed to your circles in town."

"And for these reasons you think yourself unfit to be my wife?" He challenged. "You think you are not worthy? You think you are beneath me?" He sounded truly angry at the thought.

"I did not say that. But we are from very different spheres."

"I am a gentleman. You are a gentleman's daughter. It is my understanding that that makes us equals."

"Well, strictly speaking, yes it does, but clearly there are members of society and your family who would not look favorably on such a match and they might choose to cut ties with you or your sister. How could I live with myself if I were the source of such acrimony in your life?"

"Elizabeth, if anyone decided to cut ties with me as result of my becoming your husband and thus the happiest man in England I should think them not worthy of our society and not the other way around."

Elizabeth was silent for a moment and Darcy took her hand once again. Elizabeth shuddered at the contact wanting so much to fall into the warmth he offered. She looked up at him unable to conceal the love in her eyes. But she held herself back knowing she was right. That she could not let him get caught up, that she must consider what was best and not just what she felt.

"I am perfectly willing to continue to listen to and systematically dismantle all of your futile and meager objections but might I beg you to concede to the inevitable and consent to be my wife." Darcy said with a smile. "In exchange for this concession I am willing to yield to you in everything else during our long and happy life together."

When Darcy smiled that large toothy grin that lit his eyes Elizabeth had a hard time remembering coherent thoughts let alone ones that barely made any sense at all like why she should not consent to marry the man she loved based on arguments of his spiteful Aunt and jealous acquaintance. Could it be that simple? Had she let people who cared neither for her nor Darcy persuade her away from something so beautiful and true? She took a deep breath and allowed herself to really consider his offer for a moment without Lady Catherine's invectives in her head.

He loved her. That much was clear. It was a love that had withstood the test of time and distance. A love that had begun as friendship and grown into something so much deeper. He had changed as a result. Not for her precisely. Not into something he thought she wanted, but he had allowed her to show him another way of thinking and thus had been persuaded to it himself. And she loved him. That had never been in doubt. She loved him enough to walk away from him if that was what was best for him. But maybe, she considered for the first time since his proposal, maybe that was not best. One thing she was sure of – no one would ever love Fitzwilliam Darcy as strongly, as deeply or as well as she did. Perhaps that, more than any training, upbringing or accomplishment made her perfect for the role of his wife. Maybe.

"That is a tempting offering." She said with a smile of her own after a long pause where she had considered all of this. Darcy was watching her closely. He wore a smile, but his eyes were cautious.

"Elizabeth, I know how you enjoy teasing and tormenting me and I sincerely hope I have lifetime of that to look forward to I simply ask you suspend your pleasure a few moments and answer me seriously. Although I have no doubts about your ability to run an estate better than my Aunt ever has I am not looking primarily for a mistress for Pemberley or Darcy House in London or my villa in Rome . . .

"You have a villa in Rome?" Elizabeth asked in disbelief. How very different their lives truly were.

"Elizabeth, I am looking for a wife. While I know I can find hundreds of people capable of running my estates I also know I can only find one woman capable of capturing my heart, enthralling my mind and making life seem like a grand adventure. Will you consent to be my wife?"

He could certainly be persuasive, Elizabeth thought, turning away to gather her thoughts. She wanted so much to say yes, but she needed to consider this rationally. Her heart's answer was clear, but what of other considerations. He seemed to have addressed the issue of running his, apparently multiple, estates, but there was another objection raised last night which concerned her.

"What of your sister?"

"Georgianna will love you." Darcy declared with absolute certainty.

"I am gratified you think so, but that was not precisely where my worry stems from. Lady Catherine may have been misguided, spiteful and narrow-minded in the vast majority of what she said, but as it pertains to Miss. Darcy . . ."

"As it pertains to Miss. Darcy Lady Catherine still cares only for furthering the family name and increasing our influence. She sees Georgianna as a pawn in this as much as myself. Marrying you might decrease the possibility that Georgianna would attract a wealthy, titled suitor. One my Aunt would deem appropriate. One I might likewise have thought the right type of person for my sister before I met and came to know you."

"And now who do you deem appropriate?"

"Now I would want my sister, the person I love most in this world save you, to know the kind of love I do. I want her to find a gentleman who will value her as I value you, not for her family connections or her fortune, but for her sweetness, her mind, herself. This type of match will not be rendered impossible or even improbable by my finding one just like it. Moreover, from almost the beginning of our acquaintance I have wanted my sister to know you and have believed you would be a great influence on her. Due to a recent event she has become very shy and withdrawn and I know your kindness and almost miraculous ability to draw people out would do wonders for her."

When Elizabeth did not respond Mr. Darcy continued.

"Elizabeth, is your love for me really such a paltry thing that Lady Catherine can scare it away in one evening?" This was said with such a mixture of sadness and accusation that Elizabeth was not sure which to respond to. She had turned back to face him during his rather touching speech about herself and Georgianna and now the look of love and fear in his deep green eyes was somewhat overwhelming. Especially since although she knew what she wanted to do at this point in the conversation she was not exactly sure how to do it.

"Of what are you accusing me?"

"I asked you earlier if you were merely using last night's charade to justify your own inclinations. I feel now that must be the case. If you had feelings for me that were half as strong as those I have for you nothing Lady Catherine said could have persuaded you away from me."

"But do you not see the opposite must be true?"

"That you love me so much you will not marry me?" He asked the disbelief clear in his voice.

"It makes more sense in reality than when you say it like that." She protested, not certain how she got dragged in to defending a position she no longer wanted to hold. "I want what is best for you and I was only considering that I might not be that for you. I see now I may have been wrong. You seem quite convinced so perhaps . . ."

"Perhaps?" Darcy exclaimed.

"Not perhaps then, but for certain."

"For certain what?"

"Is it your intention to make me ask you then?"

"Perhaps." Darcy said, his tone unreadable.

"Perhaps I will not then." Elizabeth huffed turning to leave.

"Elizabeth," it was the soft caress in his voice as much as his now somewhat familiar use of her Christian name that caused her to pause although she remained turned away from him.

"I apologize, I allowed my temper to rule me for a moment . . ."

"I do not desire your apologies, Mr. Darcy." Elizabeth interrupted turning around.

"What then?" He asked, clearly exasperated.

"Ask me again." She said so quietly he almost missed it.

When he realized what she had said Mr. Darcy lost not a moment in complying. He closed the distance between them and grasped Elizabeth's hands in his once again.

"My dear, sweet friend will you consent to be my wife and ensure that from this moment on I shall be happier than I have any right to be?"

"I will." She nodded tears suddenly blurring her vision.

"Elizabeth," Darcy sighed pulling her off her feet and into his arms. "You have no idea how happy you have made me."

"I think I have some frame of reference, sir in the happiness I am now experiencing," she laughed as he set her back down.

"I doubt that. I am not the man that you deserve. There is so much . . ." Elizabeth pressed a finger to Darcy's lips silencing him as much with surprise as with the pressure.

"Fitzwilliam, I believe only moments ago you promised to yield to me in all things. I declare that you are the best of men. I declare myself the happier of the two of us at the settlement of our impending marriage and I declare that we are to never tell your Aunt."

Darcy burst out laughing and swept Elizabeth into his arms once again.

"My dearest, loveliest, Elizabeth what am I to do with you?"

"The twinkle in your eye suggests you might already have some idea." Elizabeth challenged, unable to believe her own boldness. For a moment Darcy too seemed surprised. Then he laughed lightly. Then he proved her right by leaning in and gently brushing his lips against hers.


	27. Chapter 27

It was settled between them that Elizabeth would share their news with Charlotte alone and Darcy with Colonel Fitzwilliam. Darcy had already extended his stay, which had been due to end the next day, through the following week because of his desire to come to an understanding with Elizabeth.

"The Colonel and I can see you to London and you can introduce me to your Aunt and Uncle." Darcy declared with some enthusiasm.

"You do remember they live in Cheapside?"

"Yes, Elizabeth I remember. I also remember that your Aunt is like a second mother to you and I believe she is the one who spent some time in her youth in the village near Pemberley?"

"You paid attention."

"I believe I may safely say I recall every word you ever spoke to me." He teased.

Elizabeth blushed at this further evidence of his attachment still unable to believe she had earned the love and affection of such a man.

"I believe I have discovered a new favorite pastime." Darcy said.

"And what is that." Elizabeth looked up to see a mischievous light in his eyes.

"Causing you to blush. You are so adept at the art of teasing I fear I will never be your equal but perhaps I may strike out on my own and prove my prowess on another field as it seems this is an area in which I already excel."

"Please, sir I feel there will be no sport in this as I seem quite ready to color at the slightest provocation." She rejoined lightly although fearing what he may say or do if he really put effort in to it.

"For now I will refrain but make no promises for the future. But I believe we should return to the parsonage presently. I do not think I will be seeing you at Rosings again during your visit but the Colonel and I will call daily at Hunsford of course unless you and Mrs. Collins have other engagements." He finished seeming uncertain about something.

"No, we do not and yes I hope to see you as much of you as possible." She reassured him thinking she understood his moment of uncertainty. "Mr. Collins likes to keep our schedule quite free in case her ladyship should require any one of our company at the last moment. And so, while I usually resent his rampant devotion and deference to your Aunt in this instance it works in our favor." He smiled that rare broad smile that lit his eyes and Elizabeth's heart skipped a beat. Darcy offered her his arm and they walked back to the parsonage in relative silence each contemplating the events of the past half hour and the ones to come. Darcy stayed only long enough to pay his respects to Maria and Mrs. Collins who was looking at Elizabeth with curiosity. Almost before Mr. Darcy was out the door Charlotte insisted Maria needed to rest and had her on her way up stairs before the young girl even knew what was happening.

"Elizabeth, what did you and Mr. Darcy discuss on your walk that has you smiling so?" Charlotte asked.

"Am I smiling?" Elizabeth responded in genuine surprise. She had been making an effort since she and Mr. Darcy returned to hide her ecstatic joy as she knew that for the next week she would not be able to proclaim her happiness as she wished. Apparently, she would need to work on this particular skill.

"Your smile is so large it threatens to overtake your entire face." Charlotte explained. "Will you tell me the reason or must I guess?"

"Do you think you could guess?" Elizabeth was curious.

"You and Mr. Darcy have come to an understanding." Charlotte said tentatively and without emotion.

"We did." Elizabeth responded in an equally flat voice wanting to her friend to share in her joy but afraid that her own interests might prevent that.

"Elizabeth, I am so happy for you." Charlotte exclaimed and for the second time that day Elizabeth found herself pulled into a fierce embrace.

"Are you certain, Charlotte? " Elizabeth asked when she was once again allowed to breath. "You know that Lady Catherine will not share your pleasure and that she may blame you for bringing into the neighborhood such an unworthy creature who lured away her illustrious nephew."

"Elizabeth, were it only that you had made a brilliant match with an eligible and wealthy gentleman perhaps I would be concerned about how that might affect myself and my family due to her Ladyship's potential displeasure. But I know, my dear friend that you are not marrying for any practical reason. That nothing but the deepest love would move you to matrimony and I know that you have found that with Mr. Darcy so how could I begrudge you that great happiness? I was selfish to even mention my own interests when we spoke of you and Mr. Darcy. I can brave old Lady Catherine's displeasure for however long she may choose to bestow it upon me knowing that my dearest friend has found true happiness."

"Oh Charlotte I do not deserve a friend such as you." Elizabeth said hugging her friend. "And please know that I will speak with Mr. Darcy about how we might mitigate Lady Catherine's ability to create difficulties for you and your husband. He is a wise and creative man. I am certain he will be able to assist in this."

"Lizzie, if your smile was not evidence enough of your understanding this statement would certainly alert me to a change in the wind. My independent friend so willing to turn to another for help."

Mr. Collins emerged from his study shortly after and the conversation inevitably became more insipid and less intimate. The remainder of the day was spent much as the days before had been. The ladies were at their needlework for a time and then visited an ill neighbor followed by tea. Shortly after their return Colonel Fitzwilliam and Mr. Darcy were announced. When the gentlemen entered, and after the obligatory words of welcome and deference from Mr. Collins, the Colonel approached Elizabeth with a broad friendly smile. He then shook her hand with such warmth and affection she was left in no doubt of his good information.

"Shall we not all walk out in such beautiful weather?" He asked with a wink at Elizabeth which everyone but Charlotte missed.

"That is a wonderful idea although I confess that Mr. Collins and I are wanted elsewhere as we have household matters to attend to." Charlotte said.

"Mrs. Collins," her husband began to protest. "I do not believe . . ."

"It is hard, my dear to shoulder all of the responsibilities of running our own household I know but of course we must attend to problems as they arise and you know how I rely on you."

"Yes, of course for while it is a woman's place to run the house she may occasionally need her husband to settle matters that are beyond her expertise at times and so if you will excuse us in this instance we will have to miss the pleasure of your company on this excursion as the responsibilities of . . ."

"My dear." Charlotte gently interrupted. "Our guests, I'm sure are anxious to be on their way."

"Thank you, Mrs. Collins." Darcy said with a wide smile offering Elizabeth his arm with alacrity.

"You will have to excuse my cousin, Mr. Collins, but he expressed to me just this morning how eager he was to enjoy the many delights the paths around Hunsford had to offer." Colonel Fitzwilliam said with a grin.

"Yes, I am sure he is." Charlotte said with a smile of her own.

Mr. Darcy may have blushed slightly but it was hard to tell because the smile that lit his face was so rarely seen, especially by Mr. and Mrs. Collins it was all they noticed.

"Of course, Mr. Darcy we would not for a moment suspend any pleasure of yours." Mr. Collins said when he recovered from the shock of seeing a smiling Mr. Darcy. "And may I say that while I am sure our humble cottage cannot in any way compare to the great estate of Pemberley obviously you have recognized the beauty . . ."

"My dear . . ." Charlotte interrupted a little more forcefully.

"Yes of course."

Elizabeth tugged on Darcy's arm and they preceded Maria and Colonel Fitzwilliam into the gardens. No doubt due to a prearranged agreement between the cousins the Colonel remained close to the house while Darcy and Elizabeth proceeded farther out.

"It appears that the Colonel has been informed of our understanding," Elizabeth said when there was a sufficient distance between the parties.

"Yes, I told him immediately following breakfast." Darcy said.

"And how was breakfast given that Lady Catherine's main source of entertainment along with her favorite sycophant were both absent?" Elizabeth asked.

"Fine." Darcy said without meeting her eye.

"And you feel certain that I will take your word for that and move on to another topic?"

"Elizabeth, I do not wish to upset you nor do I want to discuss unpleasant things on the first day of our engagement."

"That is not an unreasonable answer." Elizabeth conceded. "However prior to your seeking and obtaining my father's permission we are of course not officially engaged and thus this day is not the first of our engagement and you may enlighten me as to what made breakfast such a trial for you."

When he still hesitated, she halted their progress and laid her free hand on his arm.

"Please, I want to help."

"And that, I suppose, is not an unreasonable request though I do wish you would just leave it be." Darcy said with one last look into the bright eyes he had come to love so much. When Elizabeth continued to regard him steadily clearly awaiting an answer he proceeded. "Lady Catherine attempted to persuade me to see what she deemed reason with regard to her wish that I marry Anne."

"Oh." Elizabeth said stepping away and turning her back.

"Elizabeth?"

"No, forgive me, I just . . . I believe I am being what my father would call missish. To hear you talk of marrying someone else. It may be hard to believe but it would seem that over the course of the last few hours I have become quite attached to the idea that you are to become my husband and the thought that someone would try and persuade you otherwise . . . well let us just say it does not sit well with me."

Darcy burst out laughing.

"You find me amusing, sir?" Elizabeth asked offended.

"No, I mean not amusing precisely." Darcy rushed to explain. "For so long I have jealously watched anyone who you spoke with, danced with, laughed with. To hear that you may in small measure now understand what I have gone through it gives me a feeling of, I suppose I would say lightness."

"Well then I might deem it worth it; however I will not countenance any more talk of you marrying your cousin." Elizabeth said.

"Of course, Ma'am and may I add that I said the same to my Aunt this morning. I should have told her long ago that I had no intention of marrying Anne, but it seemed kinder to let her believe there was a possibility if it made them happy while I had no idea that I would marry any time soon. That was wrong and I have rectified it. This morning I explained that I would not marry my cousin as she and I were not well-suited. Of course her ladyship required a more detailed explanation which I was reluctant to give with my cousin there but I went on to explain the reason as delicately as I could. As you can imagine, knowing my Aunt's disposition as you do, she would not accept my reasons, nor my decision and despite my and the Colonel's efforts we were not able to extricate ourselves for quite some time."

"Well I am sorry for your ordeal." Elizabeth said.

"Are you sorry enough to agree to leave Hunsford earlier than you had planned? "Darcy asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I can expect a repeat of this morning's harangue several times a day until we depart and so Colonel Fitzwilliam and I have decided that we should leave tomorrow."

"But what will her Ladyship say when you and I both move up the date of our departure. Will she not be suspicious?"

"As she is not speaking with you she will not learn of your departure until after the fact and so it will not be an issue. We will of course be subjected to her anger when we inform her of our plan, but it will be one lecture as opposed to many and so mathematically it seems a wise choice. And of course we were originally supposed to leave today anyway."

"I would welcome the chance to spend more time in London with Jane. And I am certain that my Aunt and Uncle would not mind my early arrival." Elizabeth said.

"If there is a problem staying with your Aunt and Uncle in town you would be welcome to stay at Darcy House with Georgiana and myself." Darcy said hopefully. "She has been most anxious to meet you since I first mentioned you last year."

"Is that so?" Elizabeth asked. "And what is it that you said about me?"

"Too much I think. I thought I was just relating the events of my time in Hertfordshire for her as I always do when I travel. But apparently I mentioned one young lady enough times to peak her curiosity. She was full of questions about you in her letters and then when I came home she wanted to know more. Talking about you to her was one of a thousand ways I came to see how impossible it would be to live without you."

They had stopped walking and stood facing each other. Each thinking about the path that had brought them to this moment. Darcy reached for Elizabeth's hands and held them between his own briefly before bringing them to his lips for a kiss.

"Will you leave with us tomorrow?" Darcy asked quietly.

"Mr. Darcy." Elizabeth said. "Are you attempting to persuade me?"

"Is it working?" Darcy asked releasing her hands to gently stroke her face.

"Yes." Elizabeth smiled. "However . . ." she stepped back.

"Elizabeth," Darcy stammered, "I am sorry I did not mean to . . ."

"Mr. Darcy, I do not object to anything that just happened. I am simply unable to form a coherent thought when you are that close when . . . we touch and I wanted to respond to your question."

"Next time I will remember not to ask questions." Darcy said with a smile. Elizabeth blushed, but turned back to face him.

"If you are truly not angry with me then you must not call me Mr. Darcy."

"Fitzwilliam, then." Elizabeth agreed with a smile. "I would love to leave with you tomorrow for many reasons but I would not wish to force Maria to cut short her visit with her sister."

"I had not considered that." Darcy admitted.

"It seems I have more to teach you and it is a good thing too otherwise I might not be so inclined to accept a marriage proposal from someone who is in every way so superior to me."

"I will ignore that terribly inaccurate remark and ask what it is you have to teach me at this moment?"

"That we should, when possible, consider the feelings and situations of others." Elizabeth responded more seriously. "Even those not immediately within our circle."

"I understand, Elizabeth." Darcy answered. "Do you have a proposal that could both take Miss Lucas into account and allow us a prompt escape?"

"I do."

"Would you care to share this with me?"

"Not yet, no."

Before Darcy could respond Miss Lucas approached them glancing shyly up at Mr. Darcy before addressing Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, I am sorry but Colonel Fitzwilliam sent me to remind you that her Ladyship is expecting him and Mr. Darcy soon."

"Thank you, Miss Lucas." Darcy said gently. The young girl spared him a brief look before darting back down the path where the Colonel waited. Darcy looked after her a slight scowl on his face.

"That does not help you know."

"What?" Darcy asked turning to Elizabeth.

"When you look at people as if you are perhaps preparing to dissect them."

"Is that what I look like?" He laughed.

"Yes exactly. Was dissection not what you were contemplating?"

"In fact it was not." Darcy responded offering Elizabeth his arm as they began walking back to the house. "I was wondering why Miss Lucas is so terrified of me."

"Well perhaps it is because she has only ever really seen Mr. Darcy of the assembly."

"Ah yes, he can be quite frightening." Darcy nodded. "I believe I know how she could learn how very different I am from that arrogant gentleman."

"Several hours in your well sprung carriage?" Elizabeth guessed.

"Yes exactly." Darcy laughed.


	28. Chapter 28

Darcy and the Colonel said goodbye to Mr. Collins and the ladies with Elizabeth promising she would have an answer for him at their morning visit the next day. After the family ate dinner Charlotte and Elizabeth settled in to Mrs. Collins' parlor and Elizabeth acquainted her friend with Darcy's plan for escape.

"I see your intention, Elizabeth." She said. "You mean to be very far away when her Ladyship learns of the engagement to allow me to deal with the fallout all alone."

"Why of course." Elizabeth smiled. "But in reality she would know nothing of the engagement and I am considering that we should try and call on her tomorrow and leave the day after if Maria agreeable. She will of course not receive us so when we are gone ahead of schedule without having received her blessing she can complain all she wants but you can tell her we tried to seek her advice but when she wouldn't receive us what could we do?"

"Elizabeth you are brilliant. But how am I to explain that her nephews are gone with you?"

"Oh that is easy. I have heard her Ladyship say she does not believe women should travel by themselves. When we discussed our plan to leave, her nephews, knowing of their wise Aunt's thoughts on the matter of ladies' travel felt certain she would have them escort us and since they were leaving soon anyway . . . you see it is all done in deference to her Ladyship."

"Her ladyship does so appreciate deference." Charlotte said with a smile. Although she knew that despite Elizabeth's clever and tidy explanation she and her husband would be in for a great deal of her Ladyship's famous temper. However, she was quite willing to endure this to help Elizabeth make good her escape. Having observed Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth together Charlotte felt certain of his devotion but she did not want to see it tested by his Aunt's vehement, loud and no doubt spectacular disapproval should she somehow learn of their understanding.

The friends settled on the plan Elizabeth had created with Charlotte taking it upon herself to explain it to her younger sister. The next day the three ladies called upon those at Rosings and were, as expected, refused with excuses about the ladies of the house being not well enough for visitors. Later when the gentlemen called they were acquainted with Elizabeth's plan and the Colonel declared her worthy of a commission in the army as a strategist. And so it was with much less trouble than she could have imagined that Elizabeth found herself on the road to London the next morning sitting next to a subdued Maria and across from her smiling betrothed. Although he clearly did make some effort at speaking Maria was too intimidated to be responsive and being still quite new to the art of conversation making Darcy gave up quickly. And so it was left to the professionals. Elizabeth and Colonel Fitzwilliam were able to adeptly keep up a dialogue so well that when the carriage was forced to stop for the driver to see to a minor issue with the wheel Darcy seemed quite put out.

"Mr. Darcy?" Elizabeth said approaching him where he stood on the edge of the road. "Is something wrong?" Since he helped her alight from the carriage he had barely looked her in the eye and seemed almost angry. Elizabeth had very little experience with men in general and this man in particular that would tell her what might be bothering him.

"No, Miss Bennet all is well." He said. "I am told we will be on our way in but a few minutes and should reach your uncle's home in less than an hour."

Since he seemed to have nothing more to say to her Elizabeth returned to Maria and the Colonel. A few minutes later the driver proved true to his word and told them they could return to the carriage. After the Colonel helped Maria alight Mr. Darcy laid a detaining hand on Elizabeth's arm.

"Miss Bennet I apologize for my . . . well for my being less than ideal company on this journey." He said simply.

"Mr. Darcy what do you mean?" She asked turning from the carriage.

"I can understand why you would prefer my cousin's company and conversation. It would seem that though I have made attempts I am still no master at the art of conversation." He met her eyes briefly before looking away toward the road.

Elizabeth thought back to the start of their journey when he had spoken a few words to Maria who still stood in too much awe of him to answer in anything more than stilted monosyllabic words **.** He had withdrawn from the conversation after several attempts and afterwards Elizabeth had enjoyed speaking with the Colonel as always, but now she wondered if perhaps Mr. Darcy interpreted her evident satisfaction with the conversation as meaning more than it did. So concerned was she about her worthiness with regard to their match she did not stop to consider that he might at some point doubt his own.

"Fitzwilliam," she began getting his attention immediately as her use of his Christian name was still the exception and not the rule.

"Yes, Elizabeth." He replied with a slight smile that did not quite reach his eyes.

"Sir, are you under the impression that I find you wanting in some way?"

Mr. Darcy seemed to consider this for a moment.

"Not precisely, it has merely occurred to me that the very places where you shine are the places where I am most inept and incapable and I am considering whether you might not want, that you might be seeing this as well."

He did not meet her eye now and her heart squeezed a little at how quickly he could lose faith in her. She was at once sad and angry, but before she could allow her temper to flare she reminded herself that theirs was a new understanding and his comprehension of her character sketched from a fairly brief acquaintance. His lack of faith was probably due more to a lack of confidence in himself than her.

"Mr. Darcy I must ask that in the future should you be wondering what I am thinking or what I am wanting that you simply ask me to ascertain the truth of it. I assure you it will save you a great deal of worry as the answer will likely contain you."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I mean to say my answer will likely be something such as – why Fitzwilliam what I desire right now is to hear your thoughts on the book I am reading or my darling what I want most in this moment is to take your arm and go for a long walk and not say anything at all, or my love it has been a trying day what I want now is for you to take me in your arms and comfort me." Elizabeth was surprised at her own boldness but could not regret her words as she saw the happy surprise on Mr. Darcy's face before they both blushed and looked away. "Or my dear right now what I would like is for you to offer me your assistance up in to this carriage that we might be on our way so that I may introduce you to my beloved Aunt and Uncle as I am anxious for them to know and love you as I do."

Before he did as he was bidden Darcy leaned close to Elizabeth's ear and whispered.

"I can see how your way is better than mine as always, love and will concede. Thank you."

He helped her into the carriage and settled himself opposite her and as the coach lurched into motion Elizabeth teased, "I hope you will remember, Mr. Darcy the wisdom of never disagreeing with me in the future as it will simply save time to forfeit the point to me without forcing me to delineate my argument."

Colonel Fitzwilliam laughed loudly and even Darcy, flush from Elizabeth's words of love and reassurance could not help laughing and smiling the rest of the way. So much so that somehow he and Maria spoke for almost a quarter of an hour regarding the novel he saw she was reading as it was one his own sister had read and they had discussed at length the previous year.


	29. Chapter 29

Having written to her Aunt and Uncle to expect them almost precisely when they arrived despite their delay the quartet were welcomed into the home of Mr. and Mrs. Edward Gardiner, offered refreshment and hospitality and made to feel quite welcome.

"Mr. Darcy, Colonel Fitzwilliam, we know you must be tired from your day of travel." Mrs. Gardiner said. "Thank you once again for delivering Maria and our dear Elizabeth to us and earlier than we had originally expected. As you may know we are anticipating the arrival of our niece Jane and her father tomorrow and would like to invite you both to join us for dinner tomorrow evening if you are not otherwise engaged."

"Mrs. Gardiner, it would be our pleasure." Darcy answered immediately. "My cousin and I have no fixed engagements as we too have come to town earlier than anticipated and would love to avail ourselves of your hospitality."

Shortly thereafter the gentlemen said their farewells and Maria quickly excused herself as Mrs. Gardiner asked a maid to show her to the room they had prepared for her.

"I know your cousins are desperate for a chance to visit with you, Lizzie do you feel up to it?" Mrs. Gardiner inquired.

Elizabeth agreed although she was anxious to relay her news to her Aunt. She knew they would need to await a moment of privacy in any case. Later that evening after an hour of being made to feel like the most beloved cousin of all time by four small little children and refreshing herself in the comfortable guest room she always shared with Jane at her Aunt's home Lizzie was unsurprised when she heard a light knock on the door.

"Enter."

"Elizabeth, I was not certain if you would have retired already." Her Aunt remained in the doorway. "Or if you would be amenable to some conversation."

Elizabeth briefly entertained the notion of teasing her beloved Aunt who was clearly anxious for information regarding herself and a certain gentleman, but her compassion and her need to share her happiness with those she loved was too great to allow her to indulge such an inclination.

"I am amenable and anxious for conversation with you, Aunt." She said eagerly patting the bed beside her. Madeline sighed with relief and rushed into the room.

"Elizabeth please tell me that my eyes did not deceive me, the way he looked at you, the way you looked at him . . . you have come to an understanding?"

"You are too perceptive by half, Aunt!" Elizabeth pouted. "Am I not to be allowed to share my news? Must you guess it?"

"I apologize my dear." Madeline laughed. "Please, niece is there anything of import that has transpired in your life of late?"

"Well I purchased a good piece of muslin in the village near Hunsford, I accepted Mr. Darcy's proposal of marriage and I recently read a wonderful book of poetry."

"Oh Lizzie!" Madeline sighed throwing her arms around her niece. "Tell me everything."

And with that half the night was spent in conversation. Elizabeth told her Aunt all of it. Her own doubts and Mr. Darcy's responses and insistence thereby increasing that gentleman's value in her Aunt's eyes. Finally, fatigue could not be ignored and the ladies said good night.

"You must get some rest my dear for I am certain Mr. Darcy will call as early as propriety allows." Madeline said tucking Elizabeth into bed.

"No, Aunt he will not call in the morning when he is expected for dinner."

"Lizzie, do you still not understand how much he cares for you?" Madeline asked as she quietly closed the door.

Elizabeth insisted it was only her natural habit and not her Aunt's assertion that she would have callers that had her up and looking her best by mid-morning despite how tired she was. Madeline may have smiled at this but made no comment. After the family had breakfasted and Mr. Gardiner had gone off to work the housekeeper announced Mr. Darcy.


	30. Chapter 30

"Good morning ladies." Mr. Darcy said as Mrs. Gardiner and Elizabeth curtseyed their greetings. Maria was still asleep. Elizabeth felt all the awkwardness attendant upon their first true visit as somewhat acknowledged intendeds. Mrs. Gardiner picked up her needlework after inquiring after Colonel Fitzwilliam and made a show of being quite uninterested in the couple who seated themselves side by side on facing chairs in front of the picture window.

"I trust you slept well?" Mr. Darcy began.

"Not at all. I am afraid I had too much exciting news to convey to my Aunt." Elizabeth said with a bright smile.

"Exciting news about certain events in Hunsford?" Mr. Darcy asked returning her smile with one of his own. It was the kind that only showed up in his eyes but revealed that he in fact had a dimple on his left cheek.

"Indeed, I told her all about your Aunt and her impertinent advice."

"I can see how that would entertain of course." Darcy responded. "Did you have anything else of import to convey?"

"Of course. I told her of Charlotte, whom she has known since she was young child, and her new life as Mrs. Collins, of my making the acquaintance of your cousins Colonel Fitzwilliam and Miss De Bourgh."

"Anything else?" Darcy was still smiling but Elizabeth knew he was now uncertain about whether she had in fact told her Aunt about them. Her Aunt's behavior hadn't given anything away. And so Mr. Darcy was now adorably unsure.

"Let me think. Oh we did speak of an engagement."

"Did you?" Mr. Darcy's tone was low and he was clearly pleased.

"Yes, I explained to my Aunt that your Aunt expected you to become engaged quite soon to your cousin."

"Elizabeth!" Mr. Darcy nearly yelled. Mrs. Gardiner looked up from her work momentarily, noting her niece's pleased expression and her companion's exasperated one.

"Yes, Mr. Darcy?" Elizabeth asked demurely feigning ignorance as to the source of his exasperation.

"It is a fine day is it not?" Mr. Darcy said in his haughty Mr. Darcy of the Assembly tone.

"Indeed it is. The weather is quite fine."

"Was your family quite well when last you heard from them?"

"Yes, sir they were and thank you for asking." Elizabeth answered determined not to be the first to deviate from their meaningless pleasantries.

"Not at all, Miss Bennett." Mr. Darcy said. With that he turned his gaze out the window. This continued for some minutes. Realizing that her companion was much more comfortable with silence than she herself was Elizabeth decided to concede – that and she did not like that he had resumed calling her Miss Bennett.

"Fitzwilliam," she began in a low voice. He turned to her. "I do recall that the subject which robbed my Aunt and me of many hours of sleep last night. It was not any of those I have previously mentioned."

"Was it not?" He responded tentatively.

"No, I believe the reason I am today so exhausted is that I could not bring myself to stop speaking of that conversation between ourselves some mornings ago in the woods at Rosings. The one in which you proposed we spend the rest of our lives as husband and wife and in which I, after some persuasion, agreed."

"I seem to recall it took more than a little persuasion." Darcy responded leaning closer. "A fact which still wounds my pride."

"Perhaps your pride needed some wounding, Sir."

Before the pair could continue a slight commotion was heard out front and shortly thereafter Mr. Bennett and Miss Jane Bennett were announced.

"Jane!" Elizabeth exclaimed running into her sister's arms almost before she had crossed the threshold into the drawing room.

"Elizabeth, we did not expect you for some days." Jane said with a laugh.

"Papa." Elizabeth hugged her father as soon as she and Jane had disentangled themselves.

"Elizabeth, I am delighted to see you and Mr. Darcy, this is a surprise." Mr. Bennet said noticing the gentleman who had stood upon their entrance and was now early within their family circle.

"Mr. Bennet, it is a pleasure to see you again." Mr. Darcy said. "When you have had a chance to refresh yourself from your journey might I have a moment of your time?"

Everyone stared at him for a moment. Elizabeth blushed. She had not expected Mr. Darcy to speak so soon nor in front of everyone. Mr. Darcy did not seem at all embarrassed or concerned about the discomfort of everyone around him as he regarded Mr. Bennet steadily. Mr. Bennet noticed how closely Mr. Darcy now stood to his favorite daughter, her blush as well as her refusal to meet his eyes revealing much. Those facts coupled with their previous friendship in Hertfordshire overrode his initial rejection of the idea that the wealthy and prominent Mr. Darcy would ever offer for a country miss like his daughter. Perhaps this gentleman was smarter than he had believed.

"Of course, Mr. Darcy I find myself in need of nothing more than a glass of port. I'm sure my sister would not mind if I took it in my brother's library. Would you join me?"

"Of course." Mrs. Gardiner responded, recovering from her momentary shock. "You are always welcome, Henry **.** I will have some refreshment brought to you there."

"This way, Mr. Darcy." Mr. Bennet said indicating the hallway to the left of the drawing room.

"I will return shortly." Mr. Darcy said to Elizabeth taking her hand and kissing it briefly. The gentlemen left the room and Jane waited until she heard the door close before she rounded on her sister.

"Lizzie, is Mr. Darcy asking father for permission to marry you?" She demanded.

"Yes." Elizabeth surprised herself by not teasing her sister for even a moment.

"Lizzie." Jane exclaimed and the two were in each other's arms once more.

Maria joined the ladies and received with some surprise the news of Darcy and Elizabeth's understanding. When the gentlemen emerged the ladies were seated demurely sipping their tea and chatting as if they had not been giggling and dancing about minutes earlier. Elizabeth's eyes immediately sought her father's. She was afraid he might be hurt that she had not spoken of her feelings for Mr. Darcy to him or simply sad that he was losing her. She was also a little concerned that he might withhold his permission because of some misguided notion of protecting her. He knew how hurt she had been when Mr. Darcy had left Hertfordshire. Although she had never shared the reason with him she was certain she had seen it all the same. But what she saw was merely happiness and perhaps a little surprise.

"Elizabeth, Mr. Darcy has requested permission to marry you." He announced. "He has further indicated that you have accepted him."

"I have, father." She said looking at Fitzwilliam for the first time. He was smiling. Not the smile she loved so much that lit his eyes and showed that dimple but the small one that that revealed just a hint of his white teeth and turned up the sides of his lips.

"Well then Jane, Madeline, Miss Lucas it seems you are to congratulate Elizabeth for she is to become Mrs. Darcy."

"Thank you father." Elizabeth said rising from her chair to embrace her father. He held her in his arms and whispered, "He truly loves you, my dear. I could not have parted with you to someone who did not recognize your worth as he does." With that he drew back slightly and Elizabeth saw the sheen of tears in his eyes.

Mr. Darcy's visit did not last long after this exchange as he was to return for dinner with his cousin. Elizabeth spent the remainder of the afternoon with her father while Jane went to the nursery to visit with their young cousins. Sir William arrived to collect Maria. Mr. Bennet shared with his old friend the news of Elizabeth's engagement and requested that he not share the information as Mrs. Bennet still had to be told. Sir William sincerely assured Mr. Bennet he would keep his confidence but both men likely knew this would be a difficult promise to keep with such exciting news to spread. The Lucas's left for Hertfordshire later that afternoon and Henry Bennet resigned himself to his wife's wrath and raptures when she heard the news and realized she had not been among the first to do so.

Dinner that evening was just what each of the parties would have wished. Darcy sat next to Mr. Bennet and the gentlemen began to get to know one another. Their mutual admiration and love for Elizabeth a very solid foundation upon which to build a father son relationship. The sisters spoke of their upcoming weddings. The Gardiners watched their family's happiness with great pleasure.


	31. Chapter 31

When the gentlemen rejoined the ladies after dinner Darcy claimed Elizabeth's attention in a quiet corner. He brought out a wooden box he had previously placed in the room and told her solemnly its contents were now hers.

Elizabeth knew that as Fitzwilliam's wife she would soon have many jewels in her possession. That indeed he would take pride and derive pleasure in showering her with the treasures his family possessed. She was simply not ready to see such tangible proof of the difference in their stations. The strand of pearls her grandmother Bennet had left her was the most extravagant piece of jewelry she had ever owned and she only ever wore it on the most special of occasions. Certain she would not get used to the feel of diamonds and sapphires Elizabeth worked to school her features and noted the expectant looks of all of the occupants in the room. At least she could be grateful her mother was not here to scream and possibly faint at this proof of her new-found wealth.

"The box itself is not the gift, my love." Darcy said softly, amusement lighting his dark eyes. Elizabeth looked at him, laughing silently at her, and decided that despite his great wealth and the many splendid jewels she would be required to wear as a result of their union she would not trade this man for all the pearls in England. She had taught him to smile and if she had to wear diamonds she supposed she would suffer through and let him laugh at her. It would be worth it. With a deep breath she opened the box. What she saw in inside resting amidst deep red satin surpassed anything she could have imagined.

"Oh, Fitzwilliam." She exclaimed in a whisper. "They are beautiful. I have never seen . . . how did you?" She could not continue for the tears that threatened to choke her.

"I must see the size of these jewels that have rendered my eloquent daughter speechless." Mr. Bennet said with a touch of disapproval in his voice. Elizabeth sat in silence as he, her Aunt and Jane came to inspect the contents of the box. Each understood immediately the cause for Elizabeth's reaction.

"Could someone please explain to me why my cousin chose to remove the family emeralds from their resting place and replace them with a bunch of leaves he had brought from Pemberley where apparently, they had been preserved since last fall?" Colonel Fitzwilliam demanded when the others had resumed their seats.

"Because your cousin knows my Lizzie." Mr. Bennet said simply. "and he loves, Colonel, he loves her for who she is. He knows Lizzie takes delight in things that others do not notice, that others do not value and he has taken the time to see that and perhaps that is why he has been fortunate enough to win her."

There was a heavy silence that followed this speech and for all Elizabeth and Darcy knew the rest of the world may have disappeared as they stared into one another's eyes and saw the future, the past and the present there.

"So, Miss Elizabeth if I had tramped about the forest in Hunsford and presented you with a bouquet of beautiful caterpillars would you have perhaps given me half a chance?" The Colonel asked lightening the mood, as was his custom.

"No, I am sorry, Colonel Fitzwilliam." Elizabeth answered without taking her sparkling eyes off of Mr. Darcy. "I am afraid my heart was already promised elsewhere by the time I reached Hunsford."

"You could have fooled me." Mr. Darcy said gently." In fact, you did fool me, quite effectively."

Mr. Darcy was still looking at Elizabeth, but she now broke away from their lover's gaze to look at Darcy's smiling Cousin. "Perhaps though, if the bouquet contained not caterpillars but chestnuts I may have been persuaded."

"Yes, Lizzie and Jane spend hours gathering chestnuts from the trees at Longbourn around Michelmas for roasting."

"We have many find Chestnut trees at Pemberley I assure you Elizabeth and I promise to gather them with you every year." Darcy promised solemnly.

"How am I to compete with that?" The Colonel complained.

"How indeed?" Mr. Bennet agreed. "But at the risk of sounding too much like my wife I do have three unmarried daughters, sir and you are welcome to any of them you choose."

The Colonel blushed at this and everyone else enjoyed his discomfort immensely. The party broke up shortly thereafter. As the gentlemen departed Darcy had a request to make of Elizabeth. He drew her aside as they were saying their goodbyes and awaiting the carriage.

"Elizabeth, my sister will return from visiting our Aunt and Uncle tomorrow. Would you and your sister and your Aunt do us the honor of calling on us? I would very much like to introduce you to Georgianna and I would like to show you our home."

Elizabeth felt a myriad of emotions in response to this request. Meeting his sister would be momentous. She knew how important Georgiana was to Fitzwilliam, how much he longed for them to love one another as sisters. And when he called his house their home, it made real once again that they would be starting a life together and she would not be calling Longbourn home for very much longer. Nervous butterflies fluttered in her stomach but mostly it was excitement and eager and anticipation that she felt.

"Mr. Darcy, I would be honored, please allow me to consult with my Aunt as to her plans, but if she is agreeable you may expect us in the morning."

"If she is not available I would be happy to send a servant to accompany you and Miss Bennet. In either case I will of course send the carriage for you."

"That is not necessary, Mr. Darcy."

"Fitzwilliam," he corrected gently. "It may not be necessary but it will be done none the less."

"Fitzwilliam," Elizabeth began to argue resenting his imperious tone. She was interrupted by the arrival of the very same carriage.


	32. Chapter 32

As it happened Elizabeth's Aunt had a prior engagement and so Elizabeth found herself supported by only Jane's loving arm as she ascended the steps of Darcy house late the next morning. The butterflies in her stomach had heeded, for the most part, her earlier admonishment that she had nothing to fear here and so her face reflected a mostly calm countenance as the butler ushered them in to the foyer. Elizabeth noted that while it was grand it was neither as ostentatious nor as intentionally intimidating as that of Rosings Park. It was tasteful and welcoming. But nothing could be as welcoming as the smiling faces of the man and woman who now strode toward them.

"Elizabeth, Miss Bennett, welcome to Darcy House." Darcy said as the butler took their coats and they moved further into the house. "Please allow me to introduce my sister. Georgianna, may I present Miss Jane Bennet and your future sister Miss Elizabeth Bennet."

Jane stepped forward first and the girls exchanged curtsies. Then it was Elizabeth's turn.

"Miss Darcy, it is a pleasure to meet you." She said. "I have heard so much about you."

"And I about you."

"Thank you for inviting us to your home. Jane and I are looking forward to hearing you play later, I have heard much of your prowess at the pianoforte."

Miss Darcy blushed at this.

"No, Miss. Bennet, I . . . that is to say I would be happy to play, but I am not . . . Well I do hope to hear you play and sing for my brother has told me he has rarely heard anything that brought him more pleasure."

Now it was Elizabeth's turn to blush. She also turned to Mr. Darcy in time to see a slight pinkening of his cheeks. Turning back to her hostess she also noted Miss Darcy's nervousness evident in her inability to meet Elizabeth's eye and her hand wringing. Elizabeth immediately set about making Miss Darcy feel at ease.

"Well perhaps then duets after tea is the answer to all our needs." She said.

"Yes, of course. Mrs. Henderson, would you please have tea brought to us in the front room?" Miss Darcy said to the housekeeper who Elizabeth only now noticed was hovering nearby.

"Yes, Miss." She said.

Elizabeth took Miss Darcy's arm and the party proceeded to a large sitting room at the front of the house. Like the entrance Elizabeth found it tastefully decorated, elegant but not opulent. She liked she saw. Especially the fact that books seemed to cover many of the spare surfaces like Mr. Darcy and perhaps his sister as well could not bear to be in a room without access to reading.

"Miss Darcy have you made any plans for your stay in London?" Elizabeth asked when they had all been served.

"Yes, has Fitzwilliam not told you?" She said in some surprise.

"I had not had the opportunity."

"Our Aunt and Uncle have invited us all to attend the theater with them tomorrow night. It is a production of a Midsummer Night's Dream and is supposed to be one of the best **.** I am so excited to see it."

Elizabeth suspected that this was quite an enthusiastic speech from the quiet girl, but she was a little too shocked by the content to focus on that insight too much.

"We? As in, they invited me as well?" Elizabeth asked hoping the panic she felt at being included in an invitation by a peer of the realm who was moreover the uncle of the man she loved and hoped to marry was not evident on her tone.

"Yes, when they brought Georgiana home I told them about you and they were hoping to meet you and the theater idea was mentioned. As you can see my sister was quite excited about it and so I accepted . . ." He trailed off as the butler entered announcing a guest.

"Mr. Bingley, Sir."

"Charles." Jane exclaimed in surprise.

"As it turns out Hertfordshire has little to recommend it when you are not there, my love." He said approaching her after bowing his greeting quickly to the rest of the room. "When Darcy wrote to tell me the delightful news that we were soon to be brothers I could not remain there any longer knowing you would be here celebrating and bestowing that beautiful smile of happiness on your sister and my friend. I had to come partake for myself."

Jane blushed, but gave him the aforementioned smile with almost no trace of shyness.

"I am so glad you did, sir."

While the two reunited lovers talked quietly in the corner Miss Darcy came up with something important to discuss with the housekeeper and excused herself. Darcy approached Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, I am sorry I did not have the opportunity to discuss the theater invitation with you prior to accepting I thought it wise to . . ."

"I understand why you did." She assured him, finding his uncharacteristic uncertainty endearing, but unwilling to let the precedent be set without objection. "However, in the future I would like to be consulted before you make such an arrangement especially as, am I to understand they included my sister as well?"

"Yes, when I explained you were staying with your family and that your sister was engaged to Mr. Bingley, whom they also know, they insisted on including them as well."

"They do not object to me?"

Darcy smiled Elizabeth's favorite smile.

"I believe I was quite eloquent in my praise of you and my Aunt in particular was persuaded that your background though technically objectionable could not really prevent a man so violently in love from pursuing his chosen course."

"And that was all it took to convince an Earl and Lady to accept a country nobody into their box at the theater, and into their family?" Elizabeth asked with skepticism.

"Elizabeth," Darcy said taking her hand. "Though my Uncle is a peer, he is my mother's brother and he loved her dearly. He has loved me like a son my whole life and always wanted nothing but my happiness. While I have no doubt he sincerely wished my happiness had come in the form of a Duke's daughter once he saw that my heart had been stolen by a very different sort of girl and that my future happiness was wrapped up in her he and my Aunt were ready to know and accept her as my family. Not all the Fitzwilliams are like Lady Catherine."

"That is becoming clear." Elizabeth said in awe.

Miss Darcy returned and everyone sat down together. Mr. Bingley had just begun to share the latest news from Hertfordshire when a commotion was heard coming from the front of the house. A moment later Lady Catherine herself burst through the door just ahead of a harried looking butler.


	33. Chapter 33

A moment later Lady Catherine herself burst through the door just ahead of a harried looking butler.

"Lady Catherine De Bourgh." He said rasping for breath.

"Aunt Catherine." Darcy said as he and Bingley rose to their feet.

"I have found you at last." Lady Catherine said advancing into the room.

"At last?" Darcy questioned. "Did you not think I would be at home?"

"I was not looking for you, nephew. Although we must speak as well, but first I intend to have a private conversation with that young lady." With that Lady Catherine pointed a long regal finger at Elizabeth who still sat on the couch next to where Darcy stood.

"Miss Bennet, you will join me in my nephew's study." Lady Catherine demanded as she moved to leave the room. Her nephew's words stopped her.

"Aunt, we are entertaining right now, but we would be happy to meet with you at some other time. Perhaps if you called on me tomorrow we could discuss whatever it is you have on your mind. Would that suit you?" His words were conciliatory, but his tone was hard as steel.

"No, it would not, nephew. I would speak to Miss Bennet and you will not prevent it."

"Fitzwilliam," Elizabeth said gently, laying a detaining hand on his arm before he could speak again. "Lady Catherine, while I would like to continue my visit with my sister, your niece, Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy I know that you are not a woman to be gainsaid. I will hear what you have to say."

Before she stepped away from him Darcy raised his arm to Elizabeth. She looked at it in question.

"We will hear what you have to say." Darcy corrected. "Georgiana, can you see to our guests?"

"Yes, of course, Fitzwilliam." She answered with shy determination.

Before Lady Catherine could object Darcy and Elizabeth swept past her and she was forced to follow in their wake. Darcy led her to a door on the opposite side of the foyer and she preceded him into the room.

Almost before Darcy had a chance to shut the door behind his Aunt she rounded on Elizabeth who wanted to focus on what she was saying but for a moment had trouble due to the nature of the room they were in. Clearly Fitzwilliam had led them to his library and not his study as per his Aunt's demand. It was a beautiful room with more books than she had ever seen in one place but Elizabeth knew she would have to wait for another opportunity to truly appreciate it. She listened to Lady Catherine's invectives as best she could.

"You, Miss Bennet may believe you have drawn in my nephew with your arts and allurements but this engagement will not be allowed to proceed. You must give him up. You are not worthy of him . . . ."

Before she could continue Mr. Darcy interrupted her.

"Lady Catherine, you will not speak to my betrothed in this manner. She has done me the great honor of agreeing to be my wife and I will not release her from that promise no matter what you or anyone try and persuade her to. So if you want to try and convince someone to end this engagement it would have to be me. And that would be a useless exercise because I will not let her go."

"Then I will remind you, nephew that you are already promised to my daughter. Now what have you to say to that?"

"Only this, that you know very well that there was never any agreement between Anne and myself. That was a dream of yours and my mothers. And my mother told me, before she passed, that she did not want me to feel bound by it. She wished for it, but desired that I make my own choice. I have."

"Your choice!" Lady Catherine scoffed. "Your choice is someone so far beneath you that she is a disgrace."

Darcy's eyes flashed dangerously before he took a deep steadying breath. But he was not allowed to speak. Lady Catherine, it seemed, was not nearly done.

"Her family is an embarrassment. Her younger sisters chasing officers all over Meryton, her mother chasing any gentleman with an income and her father indolently watching and doing nothing while his meager estate falls in to disrepair. And that is only the immediate family. What about the uncle in trade or the other who is an attorney. Really Darcy ,are these the people you intend to expose Georgiana to?"

Elizabeth was at first too shocked to object to this diatribe. She had not realized that Lady Catherine had such minute information about her family, but then of course she realized who her source would be. Mr. Collins. After he came home rejected by her but engaged to Charlotte he would be eager to malign her family to his noble patroness. Darcy attempted to interject but Lady Catherine silenced him with a sweep of her hand and a continuation of her objections.

"If you truly do not intend to make good on the arrangement between yourself and Anne I can possibly be made to understand and support that given time." She said this as if she was granting some great favor which would cost her something truly dear. "However; should you not wed your cousin you must then consider your options among your equals, Fitzwilliam and not look so far outside our sphere."

"Aunt Catherine, I caution you . . ." Darcy began but was promptly cut off by a still not finished Lady Catherine.

"Not so hasty if you please. I have come to do my duty as your nearest relation and I will do it no matter how this woman has bewitched you. She is not worthy of you. She is not worthy of our family. She has no accomplishments, no beauty, no dowry, no connections. In short she brings nothing to the marriage of any value . . .

Darcy was clenching and unclenching his fists at his sides. Elizabeth watched as he drew in a breath and knew this time he would stop his Aunt's speech whether she let him or not. Elizabeth spoke before he could.

"Lady Catherine, Fitzwilliam and I understand you have objections to our marriage," as she said this she drew close to him and took his arm. Darcy placed his hand over hers where it rested on his arm. He looked down at her and waited for what she had to say knowing he owed it to her to let her have her say, but anxious to speak himself. "But in truth neither Fitzwilliam nor I will be persuaded away from it. As much as you may not understand it we ask that you respect it for the sake of familial ties that could be greatly harmed by any words you utter against us now."

"Severed." Darcy said.

"Excuse me?" Lady Catherine asked.

"Your next words, should they prove as offensive as your previous words have been, would cause me to sever my ties with you. She is my future and her father has entrusted her to my care. How would it be if I continued to allow her to be abused in my own home, in front of me? What kind of man, what kind of husband would that make me? You will not continue to speak of her unworthiness or of anything else so ridiculous. You ask what she brings to our marriage? No, she does not bring a dowry. Her connections are not what society would deem advantageous, but I have already found many of them to be worthy in their own way. And in truth she must now be questioning the connections I bring. I would argue with you as to her beauty but that point is so obvious it is not worth my time. But you did leave out the one thing she does bring that is of more value than any of the other things you mentioned. She brings my heart." With this he looked down at her with such love and adoration Elizabeth thought she would burst. "And so you can see how I need what she brings far more than anything else. Now you may wish us joy and be on your way."

Lady Catherine, for perhaps the first time in her life was at a loss for words. She opened and closed her mouth several times but nothing came out. Elizabeth and Darcy continued to look at one another and may have forgotten she was there at all.

"Would you like refreshments to be brought?" Higgins, the faithful butler asked from the doorway.

"I do not think that will be necessary, thank you, Higgins. My Aunt was just leaving." Darcy said with a significant glance at Lady Catherine "Whether we see you in this house again is up to you." Darcy added once the servant had left.

"Very well, nephew." Lady Catherine huffed. "I can see you will not listen to reason from me. We shall see whether you sing a different tune when my brother, the Earl, has been made aware of this and makes his sentiments known." With that she moved toward the library door.

"Of course, Aunt. I will ask my uncle his thoughts tomorrow evening when Elizabeth, along with her sister and Mr. Bingley accompany us to the theater."

"This is too much to be born. Do you mean to tell me that my brother has invited this woman to sit with him and Lady Matlock, in public? Does he not realize what this will mean?"

"I am certain he does." Darcy answered calmly. "Particularly since the news of our engagement will first appear in the papers tomorrow. Good day, Aunt." With that Darcy, Elizabeth on his arm, left his once again speechless Aunt, to stand alone in his stately library. Elizabeth's hands clenched his forearm and he could almost feel her tension. Instead of rejoining the others he guided her to a door just before the entrance to the parlor where they had taken tea. She looked at him in question as he opened the door for her to enter and she preceded him into the room. Darcy followed her in leaving the door open. Elizabeth took a moment to take in her surroundings. Two walls were lined with shelves holding books, knick knacks and pieces of art. A large fire place took up one wall and above it hung a painting of an estate surrounded by trees, a lake and numerous paths and walkways. She guessed it to be Pemberly. The room's final wall was floor to ceiling windows that faced a beautiful back garden. Facing these at an angle were two stately desks. One looked almost untouched, the other was covered with books, papers, pens and all manner of clutter.

"This is your study." She guessed.

"It is."

Elizabeth went to stand behind the empty desk. It was smaller than the other with feminine features and curves. She imagined sitting there going over household accounts while Darcy worked across from her. She imagined stealing glances at his beloved profile, them taking a break from their work to sit together on the sofa by the fire or standing side by side in front of the windows. She imagined him telling her of Pemberly as they gazed at the portrait over the fire. The happiness she felt at this future life in this intimate room practically wiped away the last half hour from her mind. It's cold, thoughtless calculations had nothing to do with her present or their future. She smiled as she mentally dismissed her soon to be Aunt.

Darcy watched Elizabeth glance about the room as he tried to form the apology he knew she deserved. At first he was sure she was composing herself after his Aunt's rude and malicious assault but then her expression changed and her beloved eyes began to sparkle with mischief or perhaps something else. He wondered if he would one day know her well enough to know what that look in her eyes portended. For now he was happy and pleasantly surprised that she looked pleased, beyond pleased about something. Though he knew that did not excuse him from the apology she deserved.

"Elizabeth," he began and she turned from the window to face him, a smile across her face.

"Do you know how much I love hearing my name on your lips?" She asked completely distracting him.

"No, I did not." He said smiling back at her.

"Well, I do."

"Elizabeth," he said again, taking her hand. "You must allow me to apologize for my Aunt's behavior . . "

"Mr. Darcy." Elizabeth interrupted.

"It is to be Mr. Darcy now?"

"It is when you are refusing to benefit from my wise counsel."

"And what counsel is that?"

"Did I not advise you, several times, that you are not accountable for the behavior of your relations, no matter how atrocious?"

"Yes, but, Elizabeth she said terrible things and I did not stop her as soon as I should have . . ."

"Fitzwilliam, we have given Lady Catherine enough of our time today. Would you like to know what I was thinking when we came in here?"

"Very much."

"I was imagining our lives in this room. The talks, the looks, the touches. I was imagining what it would be like to be your wife here in this room, at this desk, by this fire, looking out this window. Do not let Lady Catherine be a part of that picture."

"Will you tell me of this life?" He asked gently drawing her close to him.

"There is not much to tell. It was more like images of us being here together and feelings that would be associated with our making a home here."

"Tell me more."

"How about I show you?" Elizabeth said sweetly rising up on her toes.

And they both found it easy to imagine the years of happiness they would discover in that room and others, with their family, their friends and each other through the years.

The End (of their beginning anyway)

Thank you all so much for reading! Your support has meant so much to me. I am going to leave the story up for a few weeks and then I plan to enter that wild and crazy world of self-publishing with it!


End file.
